


My Soul to Take

by lucy_and_ramona



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 54,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_and_ramona/pseuds/lucy_and_ramona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Louis are a family of vampires. In this universe soulmates are clearly in existence. People are drawn together, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

> This story took us ages, and it's the longest thing we've ever written together, so it'll always hold a special place in our hearts. Hope it's enjoyed. :) <3

“Be careful,” Liam warns him as he always does before Harry goes out. “Don't get caught.”

“I've been doing this for fifty years, Liam,” Harry grumbles, scowling at him. “I'm not going to get caught.” 

“I trust you,” Liam says with a nod. “I just wish you weren't so careless sometimes.” 

“But being careless is so fun!” Harry says, grinning at Liam. His charm never works on him though, and at Liam's unimpressed look, he drops the smile and sighs. “I'll be careful. Promise.” 

“Good.” Liam pats his shoulder. “Be sure to go to a secluded area this time? We don't want another mishap with the police.” 

“I talked my way out of that one,” Harry says petulantly, but he nods. Liam's right, they really need to cover their tracks better. 

“Be back by four? Wouldn't want you getting caught in the sunlight.” 

“I _know_ , Liam.” Harry wrinkles his nose. “Don't you have other children to father all over?” 

“Louis's already returned for the night, sleepy head.” Liam ruffles Harry's curls. 

Harry wrinkles his nose more, unable to keep himself from keening up into Liam's touch a little. “Don't mess up my _hair_ ,” he whines. 

Liam laughs and it sounds indulgent. “Be safe, yeah?” 

“Of course, I will,” Harry murmurs, giving him a half-smile. 

Liam smiles, patting his shoulder one more time before finally giving him the signal which means he can leave. 

Harry gives him a bright grin as he leaves, the door nearly fluttering closed behind him.

\--

There isn't a lot to choose from in this town, but they deal with what they have to. Never the same person twice, and never someone who looks like they might be missed.

There.

Harry zeroes in on him. Blond, cute, and alone. All three things Harry likes. He puts on his best confused smile, sidling up next to him. “Excuse me?” he asks, lacing his fingers behind his back. He notices the boy give him a once over and his smile widens. Oh, _excellent_. 

“Hmm?” the boy blinks back at him. “I'm sorry. D'you need something?” 

He's _Irish_. Damn, Harry almost wants to fuck him instead of eat him. But he's so _hungry_... “Yeah, I was just wondering, uh...” He looks down, worrying his lower lip. He really wishes he had the ability to blush, that'd make this so much easier. “I just... I think you're really cute? And I just was wondering if you... Maybe wanted to get a drink with me?” 

The blond's cheeks begin to flush a little and his eyebrows raise. “Are you old enough for drinks?” 

Harry cackles in his head, but outwardly he only shrugs a shoulder. “I'm very charming, if need be,” he says, smiling slowly. “I think I could make do.” 

“I'm Niall,” the boy says, smiling. At his smile, a feeling sort of bubbles up in Harry’s stomach, though he forces it back down, confused. “There's a pub up the street if you're really interested?” 

Harry breaks into a sparkling grin. “I'm Harry! Yeah, yeah I really am!” The perks of eternally looking like a sixteen year old sometimes pay off, he notes, watching Niall appear slightly startled at his smile. 

Niall smiles back, eyebrows still placed a bit higher on his forehead than is normal. 

“Come on,” Harry says cheerfully, grasping Niall's hand and nearly skipping in the direction he pointed in. 

Niall shakes his head in amusement. “Just-” He slows, keeping a hold on Harry's hand. “Slow. Don't want them getting suspicious if you're acting too excited.” 

“I am excited, though. A hot guy just agreed to get a drink with me,” Harry points out innocently. 

Niall blushes again, shaking his head. “Just don't want them knowing you're underage, babe.” 

“I'll be eighteen soon,” Harry murmurs, giving Niall a bright smile. There's no need for him to know that Harry's sixty-eighth birthday was last month. 

Niall grins at him. “You can't tell.” 

Harry pouts a little, huffing. “I've got a baby face.” 

“You're cute,” Niall says, squeezing his hand. “Come on, it's not long of a walk.” 

Harry smiles, squeezing his hand back. Oh, he's going to be _delicious_. 

When they arrive at the pub, the guy standing outside gives Harry a skeptical look, but allows them through anyway. “Don't get yourself into trouble,” Nick says, patting Niall's shoulder cautiously. 

Harry smiles, leaning his head onto Niall's shoulder and giving the man an innocent look. He’s actually sort of hot. If Harry didn’t already have plans, he might… Well. Better to stow those thoughts away, for now.

The man steps to the side, allowing them through with a soft smile on his face. 

Harry gives him a grateful look, twining his fingers with Niall's. “He seems nice,” he says quietly. 

Niall snorts. “I'm a regular. I hear I'm a bit of a talker when I get drunk. Nick usually gets the majority of it.” 

“You're eighteen, then?” Harry asks, looking around. It's a relatively nice place. Then again, it's not quite the time of night the drunks prefer to be in. 

Niall smiles again, nodding his head. “Nineteen this September.” 

“Oh,” Harry pouts absently. “I'm seventeen since last month.” 

“Mmm, not long, then?” Niall says, taking a seat at the bar after pulling a stool out for Harry. 

“Suppose not,” Harry allows, sitting primly and crossing one leg over the other. He leans his elbow onto the bar and his head into his hand, blinking slowly at Niall. 

Niall grins at the boy, allowing his hand to reach over, cupping his cheek. “You're a gorgeous one.” 

Harry bites his lip lightly, looking down and then back up at Niall. He's a master of flirtatious gazes, and he knows it. “Thanks,” he says softly, leaning into Niall's hand. “You are, too.” 

“What d'you drink, babe?” Niall asks him softly. “Drinks are on me tonight.” 

“Whatever you're having,” Harry says, beyond caring. He can't get drunk and after a while, all alcohol sort of tastes the same. 

Niall nods, holding up two fingers to the bartender. “So...” he turns back to Harry. “What's got you out so late?” 

Harry shrugs a shoulder. “My brother was being... Annoying,” he says slowly. That's true enough, before he left Louis had been plotting some sort of plan involving custard and water balloons. 

“Oh, you've got a brother? Is there a reason he isn't with you? Or is he younger?” 

“No, he's older,” Harry murmurs, though that's not quite the truth. Louis was turned about ten years after he was. “Just not as adventurous, I guess.” 

“Is he as pretty as you?” Niall asks as the bartender, Mary, sets their drinks down, sending them a grin. 

“Thank you,” Harry says to her with a smile. Let nobody say his manners have suffered. “Uh, I guess?” He knows from experience that talking about how hot his brother is kind of freaks people out. “I mean, he's always got people looking at him.” 

“Not as many as you, though, huh?” Niall asks, taking a swig of his drink. “You've got beautiful lips.” 

Harry licks them a little, forcing back his smirk. “You think so?” He gently bites the lower one. “I've never heard that before...” 

Niall snorts out a soft laugh. “No need to lie, Harry.” 

“No lies!” It's true, Harry actually hasn't ever heard that. He holds his hands up in a gesture of truth. “People usually get stuck on the hair.” 

“Mmm, the hair's nice too. May I?” Niall lifts his hand, not waiting for further permission before running his fingers through it. 

Harry purrs softly, unable to hold it back as he presses into Niall's hand. He arches his neck a little, knowing how enticing it'll look in the low light. 

“I don't normally do this kind of thing,” Niall admits. “But you're just so damn pretty...” 

Harry sighs happily, nuzzling Niall's wrist. He can _smell_ the blood coursing through his veins. Fuck but he'll be _delicious_. “I don't do things like this either,” he breathes. 

“After drinks d'you want to come back to mine?” Niall asks in a murmur, biting his lip. 

“I would _love_ that,” Harry replies, unable to keep himself from licking Niall's wrist a little. 

Niall feels a nice flicker of heat in his stomach and he licks his lips. “So fucking gorgeous, you are.” 

Harry closes his eyes, fastening his lips to Niall's wrist and sucking, feeling the veins pulse beneath his lips, fuck, he's so _hungry_ -

Shit. He catches himself just in time, forcing his fangs back. 

Niall's eyelids have lowered now and his stare back at Harry is nothing less than predatory. “Done, then?” 

Harry's tongue trails in a line up Niall's palm to take his middle and index fingers into his mouth, sucking on them softly and keeping their eyes locked. 

Niall's pulls his hand back, flushing. “Let's go somewhere more private.” 

Harry's tongue swipes up over his top lip, and he watches Niall's eyes flick there with glee. “I think that's the best idea I've ever heard.” 

Niall finishes off his drink and leaves a tip on the bar before grabbing Harry's hand and heading toward the exit. 

Harry grins, making more of a nuisance of himself than anything else, rubbing up against Niall's hip and nosing at his throat. 

“God,” Niall hisses, accent thick. 

“I want you,” Harry whispers, voice raspy in his ear. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Niall's eyes close and he swallows again. “You're too fucking sexy for me, come on,” he says, opening his door and pushing Harry through to the hallway of his apartment building. “S'just upstairs...” 

Harry glances at Niall over his shoulder with a small smile, hair in his eyes, his lips pink and inviting. 

“Fucking hell.” Niall presses their lips together roughly, moving them to the staircase. 

Harry parts his lips in a gasp, stumbling over his feet and tracing Niall's lips with his tongue. Niall groans a little, pressing Harry closer. 

Once they're inside, Harry can take his chance. Keeping that in mind, he pushes Niall toward where he approximates his flat is, fisting handfuls of his shirt and pulling him close. 

Niall whimpers, fingers curling up into Harry's full head of hair. 

“Which one's yours?” Harry breathes, sliding a hand up the back of Niall's shirt. 

“Next one over,” Niall murmurs, sucking at the side of Harry's neck. 

Harry lets out a soft hiss, once again forcing his fangs back. _Almost, almost_. He pushes Niall toward the door, wrapping his arms around his waist and kissing the back of his neck as the boy fumbles for the keys. 

Niall finally gets the door open and groans in relief. “In, in,” he commands, pressing Harry’s lower back until he steps through the doorway.

“Fuck me,” Harry purrs, slowly pushing the door closed behind Niall. 

“My room is straight back,” Niall growls. 

“Good,” Harry sighs, leading the way there, his eyes flashing for a moment as he finally lets his fangs out with a sigh of relief. He stops dead in the doorway when he notices the time on the clock sitting on Niall's bedside table. “It's that late?” he asks quietly. 

“Mmm, yeah,” Niall hums, pulling Harry toward him by his t-shirt. 

Harry quickly pulls his fangs back up, closing his eyes until they become the color they're supposed to be. “Sun's gonna come up in a bit,” he murmurs, tugging Niall's t-shirt over his head. He definitely doesn't have time to drink, but he might have time to have a different kind of fun. 

Niall grins deviously, letting his shirt slip off over his head. 

Harry runs his hands up over Niall's chest, groaning softly and canting his hips forward. 

“You're so pretty,” Niall breathes, kissing him again. 

“I want you,” Harry murmurs, sucking Niall's lower lip into his mouth and groaning. 

Niall licks his lips, moving forward to suck at Harry's neck again. 

“Ohhh,” Harry mumbles, arching his neck back. “So good, wanna fuck you so _badly_...” 

“So do it,” Niall murmurs into his skin, nipping him there lightly. 

“Mmm, do you like to bite?” Harry's eyes flash, his fangs aching to bite and suck and bleed Niall dry. 

“Do you like being bitten?” Niall smirks at him, doing it again. 

Harry trembles as his control slips. “Ahh,” he hisses. 

Niall's hands trail down Harry's back, and then his sides, mouth still sucking and biting at that same spot on his neck. 

Harry's tongue slides over his fangs, willing them back down, but they refuse. He's hungry and his body wants him to feed. 

“Bite me,” Niall breathes into Harry's mouth, tongue licking inside. 

Harry's eyes flash again behind his closed lids, and he sucks on Niall's tongue for a moment before he has to tear himself away, holding a hand to his aching head and hissing softly. 

“Mmm, okay, babe?” Niall's voice is gentle, but that undertone of lust is still there. 

Harry flexes his jaw, trying to get his fangs to retract, but they're stubborn and he's hungry. Niall smells amazing even now, and he's dangerously close to losing control.

“I... I need to go,” he whimpers, the heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. 

“You...” Niall's hand moves down his back again. “Why, darlin'?” 

Harry shudders, making a quiet sound of pain and keeping his face covered. “I can't-” He coughs. “I need to go, my - my father he'll worry and, and Louis doesn't like to sleep alone and-” He's just blurting things now, terrified. 

“Louis?” Niall's voice is quiet now, almost like it's been softly hurt. “Oh... Alright...” 

“My brother,” Harry clarifies, his voice nearly a whine. “He doesn't like, he gets nightmares and he - _fuck_ ,” he hisses, stumbling to the door. “I'm sorry, shit...” 

“Can I at least call you a car?” Niall offers, quickly getting to his feet, willing down his inevitable hard on. 

“N-No, I'm alright.” Harry feels less and less alright with every moment, his face even paler then normal as he fumbles with the knob on the door, his vision blurring. He went hunting last night, so why does he feel so out of control now? The last time he felt like this was a long time ago when he was young and stupid, trying to go too long without blood. He’d nearly starved before Liam found him and helped. 

“You don't look very alright,” Niall points out, clearly worried about the boy. “I can call for-” 

“ _No_ ,” Harry insists, knowing that would be the very worst thing to happen. He wrenches the door open, then tumbles out into the hall. 

“Can't you at least give me a proper goodbye, then?” Niall sounds almost desperate, _feels_ almost desperate, and he's not sure _why_. _Must_ be the alcohol, he thinks, _has_ to be. 

Harry turns quickly, ducking his head as he pins Niall against the wall next to his door and kisses him hard, unable to judge his strength right now. 

Niall squirms under Harry's hold, kissing him back furiously. 

Harry groans, long and deep as he feels one of his fangs nick the inside of Niall's lip, tastes the blood, _good so good yes more_ gathering there, and he lets out a sound of pure misery, pulling away and then dashing down the hall as quickly as he can. 

“Ow,” Niall breathes, tasting his own blood. He lets his eyes close as he sags against the wall outside his doorway. God, he hopes he sees that kid again. 

\--

Harry runs until he comes across a drunk girl stumbling along the sidewalk alone. He descends upon her and covers her mouth, dragging her into an alley and drinking from her until he feels her heartbeat begin to fade, forcing himself to stop. He licks his lips, glancing over his shoulder and then letting her slump to the ground. Someone will come upon her soon enough, and by then the marks on her throat should already be nearly gone.

He doesn't remember how he finds his way home, but he's on the doorstep now, knocking on it carefully and looking up when Liam answers, his chastising look chased away by concern at Harry's state.

“I think I messed up, Liam,” Harry says weakly, leaning against the doorjamb. “I think I really messed up.” 

“What happened?” Liam ushers him into the house, shutting the door tightly behind them. “Are you okay?” 

“There was... There was a boy, he was nice...” Harry rubs his head. “I wanted to feed but it was so late and then I _hurt_...” 

“You... Hurt?” Liam asks in a whisper even though he doesn't need to. 

Harry gasps for breath he doesn't need, collapsing against Liam's chest and burying his face in his shoulder. 

“Calm down,” Liam rubs his back. “You're home. You're okay.” 

“I've never been that close to losing control,” Harry whispers, winding his arms tightly around Liam's neck. “I felt like I was going to fall apart...” 

“When?” Liam asks hurriedly and hushed. “ _When_ did it feel like that?” 

“I dunno, he was telling me to bite him and I just went _crazy_ , my fangs wouldn’t do what I wanted them to do and I wanted to bite him so _badly_ ,” he admits, shuddering a little. 

“What? He _knows_?” Liam suddenly looks panicked. 

“No, not like that,” Harry rushes to assure him, face paling even more. “No, in a, in a sex way.” 

“In a - _Haz_ , I told you-” 

“He was really hot! I thought I'd just get off and then feed and then come home, but it got late and then I don't know, I've never felt that hungry before.” He clings to Liam. “Please don't be mad at me.” 

Liam closes his eyes tightly, squeezing Harry close. “I'm not mad,” he says softly, petting through his curly hair. “I'm not mad at you.”

Liam _knows_ that hunger. He's felt it himself. The fact that he's been through this himself is only serving to make him more worried. 

“I thought it was just because I hadn't fed in so long, but it happened so suddenly... I just...” Harry burrows himself deeper into Liam's arms. 

“I know,” Liam rubs his back. “I know, Haz.” 

Harry sniffs quietly. “You only call me that when you think I'm gonna fuckin'... Cry or something.” He nuzzles into Liam's throat. 

“You had a traumatic night, love...” Liam's fingertips stroke over the back of Harry's neck. 

“I hated feeling like that,” Harry whispers, shoulders hitching slightly. “Like I could snap at any moment and just - and just _kill_ him.” 

“Just calm down, alright?” Liam's voice is soft in his ear. “Just go lie down. Louis's been waiting up for you.” 

“I'm trying.” Harry's voice is tight, strained as he attempts to stop shaking. 

“You're alright,” Liam shushes him. 

“S'Lou in my room?” Harry asks, resting his forehead against Liam's jaw. 

“Yeah,” Liam nods slowly. “He's been there all night.” 

“I'll let him take care of me, then,” Harry murmurs, leaning up to press a kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth. “Thanks, Dad.” He grins weakly at the nickname Liam hates. 

“Bed,” Liam says, helping him stand up straight. 

Harry leans up to kiss him properly, then hugs him tighter for a moment. “Really. Thanks. For being such a good dad,” he says softly. 

“It’s the best I can do after... Well...” Liam waves his hands. “Bed, go.” 

“Going!” Harry's smile is slightly more genuine now as he trumps up the stairs to his room and throws himself on top of the boy on his bed. 

Liam sits down on their couch, heaving out a big sigh before dropping his face into his hands.

“Alright?” Zayn's voice can be heard from the doorway and Liam looks up to see him. 

“Not really,” he admits. He leans back into the soft plush of the sofa, closing his eyes. 

Zayn moves across the room, settling in the couch next to Liam. He places a cool hand on his thigh. “What's wrong, lover?” 

Liam remains silent, leaning into Zayn's side. “You're cold,” he says softly. “You should feed.” 

“Mmm, I'm alright,” Zayn assures him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Liam sighs, nuzzling his nose against Zayn's neck. “Do you remember...” He swallows. “... The night I turned you?” 

Zayn shivers at the movement, bringing a hand up to caress the side of Liam's face. “Couldn't really forget...” he breathes out. 

“I never told you... What happened.” Liam clears his throat against the roughness there. “What happened beforehand.” 

“Hmm? I seem to remember pretty clearly.” Zayn smirks. “Best date I've ever been on.” 

“The whole time,” Liam says very softly, carefully. “I was holding myself back from ripping your throat out and draining you dry.” 

Zayn shivers again, hand squeezing the side of his neck lightly. “Yeah?” 

“I'd never felt like that before, like if I didn't feed I'd go mad. It's the worst and best feeling you could imagine.” Liam tucks his face against Zayn's neck. “You were so beautiful, and you smelled _delicious_...” 

“Mmm,” Zayn hums, turning his face and connecting their lips briefly. “You were beautiful, too. More than beautiful. Exquisite.” 

Liam smiles, pecking Zayn's cheek. “I felt hungry, and dizzy, and I didn't know what was happening. And I lost control.” 

Zayn's fingers run over Liam's cheek. “If you're apologizing, there's no need,” he assures him. “I'm much happier now, spending eternity with you.” 

“I didn't give you the _choice_.” Liam closes his eyes, swallowing. “I took your free will away.” 

“I promise you,” Zayn kisses his eyelids. “It turned out for the best.” 

“I hated myself.” Liam moves closer, needing Zayn's comfort. “For the longest time. I hated myself.” 

Zayn's arms circle Liam's waist. “I know you did, baby...” Zayn kisses him again. “I was there, though. I was there to help you through.” 

“But you shouldn't have had to be there at all. You should've been living your normal, human life. Not scavenging, drinking from squirrels to survive during the hard times.” 

“I had _you_.” 

Liam lets out a sigh, resting his head back on Zayn's shoulder. “Harry met a boy,” he mumbles. “He came home - nearly crying.” 

“Oh?” Zayn asks softly, lacing his fingers with Liam's. 

“Said - He said.” Liam clears his throat. “He said he'd never felt so out of control. That it was like he hadn't fed in days.” 

Zayn watches Liam carefully out of the corner of his eye. “Felt the way you did with me?” 

Liam hesitates, and then nods. “Sounded like it, yeah.” 

Zayn nods, cupping Liam's cheek. “Look at me.” 

“I'm scared,” Liam whispers, meeting Zayn's eyes. “I haven't been this scared in a long time.” 

“I know,” Zayn whispers back. “I can feel it.” 

“He didn't do it but from what it sounded like, it was a close thing.” Liam sets a hand over Zayn's on his cheek and belatedly realizes he's shaking. “I don't want that for him.” 

Zayn nods, leaning in for another kiss. “Did he like the guy?” 

“I think so. From what he said, I don't think they did much talking, though.” He attempts a smile. “You know what Harry's like.” 

Zayn cracks a soft smile. “I _do_ know how Harry is.” 

“He's not going to be able to stay away from him,” Liam says, sighing. “He won't be able to resist it. The pull.” 

“Tends to happen with soulmates,” Zayn says in agreement, kissing Liam's nose. 

Liam scrunches up his face, giving him a look. “Can we not call it that? That's such a weird concept.” 

“That's fine.” Zayn nods. “S'just how I've always thought of it.” 

Liam tucks his lips into his mouth to hide a smile. “I know,” he says softly. “I just... And you know Louis's always hoped it'd be him.” 

“... Yeah,” Zayn licks his lips. “Yeah, it just... It isn't. I think we all knew it... Except him, maybe.” 

“I don't know what to do,” Liam admits. “I have no idea how to keep everyone safe, and from getting hurt.” 

“I'm sure you'll figure it out. You always do.” Zayn kisses him again. 

“No pressure or anything,” Liam murmurs, returning the kiss softly. 

“No pressure,” Zayn whispers into his ear, fangs showing a bit as he grazes them over Liam's earlobe. 

Liam smiles a little, wiping the situation from his mind for now. “Come to bed?” he requests, dipping his head to kiss Zayn's neck. 

“'Course,” he murmurs. 

“Good.” Liam kisses him properly now. He'll think about what to do about the other situation later. 

\--

“I don't want you seeing him again.” Liam's tone is serious as he watches Harry munch on his cereal the next morning. 

“Who?” Harry asks cluelessly, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth. 

“The guy,” Liam says. “From last night. I don't want you to see him again.” 

Harry frowns a little, ignoring Louis next to him going “Guy? What guy?”

“I probably won't, think I terrified him, anyway. Why?” he asks curiously. What he’s saying doesn’t quite ring true, but he knows it’s what Liam wants to hear.

“I just don't,” Liam says firmly, words coming out in an almost purr at the end, though, when Zayn wraps his arms around him from behind. 

Harry wrinkles his nose, giving them a stern look. “Hey. I'm eating.” He doesn't mind, not really, but he likes treating Zayn and Liam like his parents. They're the only ones he has, now. 

Liam laughs and Zayn kisses the back of his shoulder. “Sorry, geez.” 

Harry sticks out his tongue, giggling as Louis tickles his side. “Stop it,” he mumbles.

“No,” Louis says simply, digging his fingers in a little more. 

Harry laughs, grabbing Louis's hand to stop him. 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's stomach, laughing along and pulling him off his chair. 

“Lou,” Harry whines. “Where're we going?” 

“Nowhere.” Louis just plunks Harry down in his lap, smiling at him. “My lap's cold.” 

Harry huffs out a laugh, automatically moving his arms around Louis's neck. 

“Who's this guy, then?” Louis asks, his own arms wrapping around Harry's waist. “Should I be jealous? Is he cuter than me?” 

“He was just a guy.” Harry smiles. “He's blond.” 

“Not cuter than me, then,” Louis concludes, licking lightly over one of his fangs. “I'm hungry.” 

“So go get something.” Harry smile widens to the point where it makes his dimples show. 

The way Louis smiles back is slightly awestruck, and Liam can't help but wonder how Harry hasn't figured that out yet.

“Nah, I'll get something later,” Louis says dismissively. “I'm comfortable.” 

“Sure?” Harry asks, wiggling a bit. “I'm not too heavy?” 

“Definitely not,” Louis says, his tone a bit strained, but not too noticeably. “Just perfect.” 

Harry nuzzles the side of his neck. “You're a comfy chair,” he mumbles. 

Louis smiles, running his hand down Harry's side. “Glad to be of service.” 

Zayn shakes his head at them. “Get a room, or go to your own.” 

“But I'm comfortable, Mum.” Louis pouts at him, leaning his head against Harry's chest. 

“You can be comfortable somewhere _else_.” 

Louis frowns. “Why're you in a mood, then?” he asks, patting Harry's lower back to coax him up. 

Harry pouts, but gets to his feet. “Mummy…” 

Liam gives him a look, bobbing his head toward the staircase. “Go on, then, if you must.”

Louis sticks his tongue out, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind until Harry laughs, turning in his arms. Louis smiles at him, turning it into a real hug, arms tight around Harry's waist. Harry happily tucks his face into the crook of Louis' neck, arms circling his neck. 

“I love you, Hazza,” Louis says softly, closing his eyes. 

“Mmm, love you too, Lou.” 

Louis keeps hugging him for a moment, then leans back, giving him a smile. “Want to hang out in my room for a bit?” 

Harry grins brightly. “Let's go.” 

Louis smiles back, mischievous, hopping onto Harry's back. 

“Don't hurt the walls,” Liam says. 

“The walls are strong,” Louis says dismissively as they exit the room. 

Liam shakes his head at them, but he's smiling. “Boys.” 

Their laughter echoes through the house, and Liam turns to drape his arms over Zayn's shoulders. “Bit harsh, no?” he asks, keeping his tone light. 

“Mmm, wasn't being serious. They did it to us,” he points out gently. 

“I know.” Liam lets out a heavy sigh. “Just a bit on edge, is all, love.” 

“It'll be okay.” Zayn kisses his cheek. “It'll be fine.” 

“You can't be sure of that, though,” Liam mumbles, leaning into Zayn's arms. “He'll get restless, go out, be drawn to him.” 

“We'll watch him,” says Zayn. “All of us.” 

“We can't tell Lou,” Liam says immediately. “Or... Well I s'pose he'd do his best to keep Harry away from him, wouldn't he?” 

Zayn laughs quietly. “Yeah, he'd never let Harry out of his sight, I think.” 

“Not much different from the past forty years,” Liam murmurs, glancing over at the staircase. 

“Mmm, don't know if that'd be very healthy for him, though. One day Lou will find his, y'know?” 

“He's just going to keep thinking it's Harry, and it's never going to be.” Liam rubs his head a little. 

Zayn nods. “He won't be alone forever.” 

“Eternity is a long time to spend alone,” Liam agrees softly. 

“He'll find someone. The One.” 

Liam sighs. “I just... You know how I care about my boys.” 

“I know,” Zayn nods against him. 

“I don't want either of them to get hurt.” 

“No one does, love.” 

“But they're both going to.” Liam leans into Zayn's arms. “And I can't stop it. No matter what I do.” 

“They've got to learn for themselves.” 

“You never learn to get your heart broken.” 

“Time will mend it, though.” 

Liam finally cracks a smile. “I suppose if nothing else, we've got all the time in the world.” 

Zayn grins as well, kissing him once more. “Exactly.” 

“Come with me?” Liam offers. “I'm going to get something to eat.” 

Zayn wrinkles his nose, but nods his agreement, taking Liam's hand in his own. 

“We'll be back in an hour,” Liam calls, smiling smugly when it booms throughout the house. 

Zayn smiles at him, squeezing his hand lightly. 

“I like doing that.” Liam shrugs, lacing their fingers and leading the way out the door. 

“That's because deep down, you're still ridiculously adorable.” 

“Don't say that too loudly, they'll never let me hear the end of it.” 

Zayn smiles again. “Your secret's safe with me.” 

“All of them are, darling.” Liam pulls him close into a kiss. 

Zayn hums, content. Despite what Liam is saying, he thinks that maybe something like this might be good for Harry. 

\--

“So, really, who _was_ the guy Li was talking about?” Louis asks, piling on top of Harry. “He sounded angry.” 

“Just a guy I met last night,” Harry says, biting his lip. “Don't really want to talk about it...' 

“Was he mean?” Louis growls a little. “Did you eat him?” 

Harry shakes his head. “He was really nice. I liked him.” 

“Not more than me, though, right?” Louis scrapes one of his fangs over Harry's collarbone playfully. 

Harry grins to himself. “You're my boo bear.” 

“ _Hey_ ,” Louis warns, digging his fang in a little. Ever since Harry had discovered that little fact about his human childhood, he hadn't let it go. 

“Ow.” Harry moves away slightly. 

“Don't call me that,” Louis says sulkily, leaving a kiss on the place he dug into. 

“I like it.” Harry pouts back. 

“Why? It's embarrassing,” Louis whines, folding his arms over Harry's chest and setting his chin on them. 

Harry shrugs. “I like that you've got a nickname.” 

“You've got one too,” Louis points out. “And I like that, but yours wasn't a product of your mother being overly affectionate with her words.” 

“Right, mine's just some dumb thing Liam came up with.” He rolls his eyes. 

“He hardly came up with it,” Louis laughs, poking Harry's belly button. 

Harry giggles, pushing Louis's hand away, but Louis grins and does it again, then spreads his fingers over Harry's ribs, tickling him. 

“No!” Harry shouts, wiggling as laughter is forced out of him. 

Louis's grin just widens and he braces himself, not letting Harry flip him over. 

“ _Louis_!” 

“You're no fun.” Louis pouts at him, but stops moving his fingers, simply settling his hands on Harry's sides. 

“When was the last time you fed?” Harry asks, his voice still very light.

Louis thinks as he licks over the tips of his fangs before letting them retract. “Mm, yesterday.” 

“Think you might be hungry.” Harry nods against him. 

“Prob'ly,” Louis allows, coaxing his fangs out again. He playfully snaps at Harry's neck. 

Harry laughs, moving away. “You should go hunt.”

“I don't feel like it.” Louis grins widely at him. “Can't I just hunt you?” 

“Haven't got enough blood left, love.” Harry's grinning back, though.

Louis frowns then, obviously concerned. “What? Why haven't you fed?” He huffs, leaning back to balance carefully on Harry's hips. “You're supposed to be responsible.” 

“I fed,” Harry mumbles. “A little.” 

“You're coming with me,” Louis commands, pulling Harry to sit up. 

“Don't feel like it, though.” Harry frowns. “I'm comfy.” 

“I don't like it when you get low on blood.” Louis presses a hand against Harry's chest. “It means I can't feed from you when I want and I don't like that.” 

“Mmm, you could just feed from Zayn or something,” Harry murmurs, looking down at him. 

“I could,” Louis allows, lips curling in a grin. “I like you best, though.” 

Harry smiles at him, fangs showing a little. “I like you the best too.” 

Louis tucks his head into Harry's neck and holds him close for a moment, simply smelling him. “Come hunting with me,” he breathes. 

Harry's eyes close for a moment and then he responds in a whisper. “Yes...” 

Louis hums, stroking through Harry's hair carefully. “You feel sleepy... You really are low on blood, aren't you?” 

Harry hums, eyes closing once again, comfortable.

“Come on, up,” Louis says, now concerned. “We can use one of the emergency bags. Up, Harry!” 

Harry grumbles, peeking an eye open. “I really am fine...” 

“No you're not, and even if you were, I'm not taking chances.” Louis frowns at him. “You're lethargic.” 

“I was just comfortable,” Harry protests quietly. 

Louis presses two fingers under Harry's chin, tilting his head up and looking into his eyes. “Are you sure?” he asks firmly. 

Harry bites his lip, hissing a bit at himself when the fangs sting it. 

“Right,” Louis says, frowning. “With me.” He removes himself from Harry's lap and tugs him off the bed. 

Harry grumbles, but leans into Louis's side anyway. 

Louis carefully helps him down the stairs, seating him on the couch before disappearing into the kitchen and then returning with a blood bag in his grasp. He tosses it at Harry. “Drink,” he says firmly. 

Harry nods slowly, sinking into the couch and biting into the bag. 

Louis watches him with barely concealed worry, taking a seat next to him and watching Harry become marginally less sickly looking. 

Harry swallows the blood down quickly. Once he's got the first taste he's unable to stop. 

Louis sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezing lightly and then rubbing in small circles. 

Once Harry’s drained the bag, he instantly feels a million times better. 

“Feel better, babe?” Louis asks softly, the scent of blood invading his nostrils and making him twitch a little. 

Harry nods, curling against Louis's side again. “Much.” 

Louis wraps an arm around him, looking down curiously and then swiping a thumb over his lower lip to gather the blood that's staining it red, sucking it off. 

“You gonna go hunt?” 

“Yeah,” Louis responds, distracted. He takes the empty blood bag from Harry and gets up to throw it away. 

“Still want me to come?” 

“Always, Hazza.” Louis grins at him, letting his fangs out. “Ready? Can we go now?” He's bouncing on his toes. 

Harry nods, smiling as he stands. 

Louis grabs his arm, tugging him out the door. “Should I go for some sort of forest creature or take a chance in town and get a better meal?” 

“Mmm, what're you in the mood for?” 

“You,” Louis replies absently, quirking his lips to the side as he thinks it over. “Mm, I think I could go for a nice brunette.” He grins at Harry. 

Harry shakes his head, smiling. “Greedy.” 

“Hey, it's survival.” Louis shrugs a shoulder. “Plus you know how easy it is to pull when there's two of us.” 

Harry smirks to himself. “That's true.” 

“Come on, it'll be fun.” Louis pulls Harry against him, teeth scraping teasingly over his throat. 

Harry shivers, holding Louis's wrist until Louis pulls him into a hug. “I just like touching you,” Louis says softly. 

Harry squeezes him back. “You should eat...” 

“Right, food.” Louis urges his fangs back, lacing his fingers with Harry's and using them to pull him off the porch. “Think Dad'll mind if I take the car?” 

“Don't think so.” Harry grins, squeezing his hand. 

Louis lets go reluctantly so that he can get into the driver's seat, peeling up the floormat to reach the extra key placed there. “Where should we go? Into the city?” 

“S'up to you.” Harry slides into the passenger seat, smiling over at him. 

“The girls are more eager there,” Louis reasons, putting the car into drive and backing out.

It's not a long drive, and soon enough, they're pulling up outside of a bar, and Louis parks carefully. “Think they'll let you in?” he asks, curious. 

Harry smirks. “Don't I look old enough, Lou?” He bats his eyelashes. 

Louis grins at him, threading a hand into his curls and tugging lightly. “At least you've got cheekbones now. Trying to hunt with you in the seventies was an absolute nightmare.” 

Harry laughs. “Was it, really?” 

“It was before you burned off your baby fat and trying to get people to think you were older than fourteen was difficult.” Louis shuts the car off. 

Harry shakes his head, still laughing. “Glad I don't look fourteen anymore, then.” 

Louis pinches his cheek, winking and then getting out of the car, leaning against the door to close it. “I'm sure we'll figure something out if they don't let you in.” 

Harry automatically moves to Louis's side again and smiles. “It'll be fine.” 

Louis tangles their fingers absently, moving to the door and pushing it open. 

Harry leans against his side, grinning. 

Louis leads Harry to the bar, letting him take a stool first. He leans onto the hard wood, putting on his best smile for the bartender. 

The barmaid sends them both a skeptical once over, but shrugs anyway. She looks pretty young, anyway, with her out of control blond hair and in dire need of being re-dyed roots. 

“Hello, sweetheart,” Louis greets her, leaning against the bar. “Can we get two beers, please?” 

The girl snorts softly, but heads off toward the glasses. 

Louis turns back to Harry with a grin, high fiving him down beside their thighs so nobody will see. 

Harry grins back, squeezing Louis's hand once and then letting it go. 

“D'you see any that're promising?” Louis asks in a low voice, slipping onto a barstool. 

“Mmm, depends... What're we looking for tonight?” 

“Could go for either, but considering I'm low, someone who won't struggle as much'd be best,” he murmurs very softly. “Female. Timid.” 

Harry licks his lips, nodding. “Maybe them,” he nods toward a small group of girls, looking like they're probably around age seventeen. 

“In a group, could be tricky...” Louis closes his eyes as a flash of pain throbs through his head, then opens them again. “Wait ‘til one of them wanders off?” 

Harry smiles. “I can get one for you.” 

“Would you, darling?” Louis shoots Harry a grateful look. “We both need to eat more often, I think,” he murmurs. 

“Probably right, yeah.” Harry shakes his head. 

“Never really been good at that, though, have we?” Louis fiddles with the label of his beer bottle. 

“I think we get distracted too easily.” Harry takes a swig of his drink. 

“Easily excitable,” Louis says solemnly, grinning at him. 

Harry grins back, his dimples pressing into his cheeks. 

Louis thinks maybe that would've made him breathless if he needed to breathe. It still gives him a knock to the system, and he tucks his lips into his mouth to hide his smile. 

“Which d'you want?” Harry asks, nudging the back of Louis's hand with his own. 

Louis traces down the lengths of Harry's fingers, not even looking at the group. “The little brunette one,” he says absently. 

Harry sneaks a look over his shoulder. “None of them are brunettes, though?” his eyebrows pull together. 

“Oh.” Louis keeps looking at their hands for a moment before taking a look at the group. “That one,” he gestures with his eyes. “The one with the green handbag who isn't laughing as loudly as the others.” 

Harry grins at him, twining their fingers for a moment. “Got it.” 

Louis stares at him, his eyes slightly distant before he leans forward, squeezing Harry's hand and kissing his cheek very softly. 

Harry's smile softens and he runs his thumb over the back of Louis's hand. “Giving me all of the nice feelings,” he murmurs before releasing Louis's hand. 

“You do that to me all the time,” Louis says, his voice slightly throaty. He nudges his nose against Harry's cheek with a soft purr. 

Harry turns just a little, letting their noses touch for a moment. “Green bag, right?” he whispers. 

“Green bag,” Louis agrees, looking into Harry's eyes. 

“I'm gettin' her,” Harry says, determined. 

“Thanks, love.” Louis's voice is soft and appreciative, and he licks his lips. 

Harry turns in his chair, squeezing Louis's shoulder once before heading toward the group. 

Louis turns back to the bar and takes a deep, long drink, giving the barmaid a look when she raises her eyebrows at him. 

It doesn't take long to convince the girl to leave her friends and join Harry on the dance floor. He puts his hands on her waist, swaying to the music. 

Louis narrows his eyes, trying not to be jealous. He's just going to eat her, it doesn't matter if Harry pretends to like her now. That's to their advantage, really. 

Harry meets Louis's eyes across the room, keeping the girl against his chest. 

Louis raises his eyebrows, finishing his beer. His turn now. He makes his way carefully through the other people dancing, pressing snug against the girl in Harry's arms and dancing with them. 

The girl looks over her shoulder, clearly confused, but Harry strokes the side of her neck, relaxing her. “He's with me, don't worry.” 

“You're pretty,” Louis whispers, brushing her long, blonde hair back from her neck. He can almost _taste_ her blood. 

“She's a good one,” Harry murmurs, and the girl presses back against Louis. 

Louis settles his hands at her hips, his fingers tangling with Harry's there. Their gazes meet over her shoulder. 

Harry watches as the girl closes her eyes and he nods at Louis. 

Louis bobs his head toward the bathrooms, raising his eyebrows and rubbing small circles on the girl's hipbones. 

Harry whispers something into the girl's ear and then they're moving, toward the bathroom, pulling her inside playfully. 

Louis licks over his fangs as they descend, making sure there isn't anyone in the bathroom before locking the door casually behind them. 

The girl doesn't say anything, so Harry kisses her, distracting her against Louis's close proximity. 

Louis stretches his jaw, grinning at Harry and then lowering his head, kissing her neck before his eyes close and he bites her harshly. 

Harry pulls away from the girl when she goes limp in his arms and he bites his lip, watching Louis. 

Louis lets out a groan of pure bliss, eyes closing as he drinks. He takes just enough, until he can feel her pulse ebbing, and then he forces himself to lean away. 

Harry licks his lips, letting the girl drop to the floor unceremoniously. “Better?” he asks in a low voice, the way it always does after he's watched Louis feed. 

“Mmm, yes,” Louis sighs, leaning against the wall and feeling the blood course through him. “Fuck, I love feeding...” 

“Did she taste alright?” he licks his lips. 

“Delicious.” Louis's voice is raspy, his eyes closing as he runs a hand down his stomach. “So fucking _good_...” 

“We should probably get out of here...” Harry says, but he doesn't move, just continues to stare at Louis. 

“Mm, yeah.” Louis licks his lips free of the red staining them, fangs sinking back up into his gums as he opens his eyes and looks to Harry, the blue of them darker than normal. 

“Looks like she was...” Harry's eyes flick to Louis's lips and he bites his own. 

“Tasty.” Louis grins slowly, tilting his head. “Want some?” 

Harry swallows. “I...” 

Louis offers his wrist, extending it in front of him like a gift. “Want some?” he repeats. 

“I ate today.” Harry shakes his head. “I'm fine.” 

“But do you _want_ some?” Louis steps a little closer to him, setting his hand on the side of Harry's neck. 

Harry shakes his head, feeling a bit dizzy from the scent. 

“You're sure?” Louis sidles even closer. “Because if you want some... You can take it...” 

“Jus' tired, I think.” Harry mumbles, leaning against Louis's side and burying his nose against the crook of his neck, smelling it through his skin. 

“Right, of course.” Louis rubs his back gently. “D'you want to go back and sleep?” 

“Can we go home?” Harry asks against his throat. 

Louis closes his eyes for a moment. “Yeah, yeah, of course.” He tightens his arm around him. 

“Mmm, what d'we do with her?” 

“Leave her there, they'll think she just passed out from drink.” Louis barely casts her a glance, fingertips skimming down Harry's side. 

“Mmm,” Harry hums, nodding. “That works...” 

“Sure you don't want any?” Louis offers again, fingers stroking through Harry's curls. 

“I had a full blood bag...” Harry mumbles, pulling Louis toward the bathroom door. 

Louis just smiles, taking Harry's hand and squeezing it as they leave the tiny room, making their way back through the crowd. 

Harry slips through the exit, keeping his hold on Louis's hand. 

The night is cold and dark around them, and Louis smiles, the breeze refreshing. “I feel a lot better. Thanks for coming with me.” 

“Course,” Harry sends him a lazy grin. “S'what brothers are for.” 

“Right, yeah, of course.” Louis's smile only dims a little as he climbs behind the wheel. 

Harry holds Louis's hand on the ride home, slowly dozing in the seat next to him. 

“Hey, we're here, babe.” Louis squeezes Harry's hand, stroking his thumb over the back of it. 

Harry wakes up, smiling. “Thanks.” 

“You're cute when you're sleepy.” Louis gives him a lopsided grin. 

“'m always cute.” Harry grins, cheeky. 

“Very true.” Louis opens the door, locking it once Harry's out too and freezing once he takes a glance at the porch. “On a scale of one to ten, how pissed off d'you think Dad is?” 

Harry winces. “Erm...”

Liam is standing on the front porch, hand on his slim hips. “What do you two think you're doing?” 

Louis immediately fixes an innocent look on his face, fiddling with the key in his hand. “I got hungry,” he says simply. 

“He just needed to feed-”

“Especially _you_! After last night.” Liam's eyes are dark, his mouth set in a deep line. 

“Dad, it's not a big deal! We were careful, and I needed it.” Louis frowns, subtly stepping slightly in front of Harry in a protective gesture. 

“That's fine. You didn't have to take Haz with you, though.” 

“Yeah, I did. I dunno if I could've pulled on my own,” Louis admits with a slow shake of his head. 

“Harry,” Liam's eyes are dark, serious. “I don't want you going out late again.” 

“What?” Harry frowns, hooking two fingers through one of Louis's belt loops. “But I need to feed!” 

“We're just going to have to keep stocked up,” Liam shakes his head. “You could've gotten into _serious_ trouble. And then to not even say anything-” 

“We didn't think it was a big deal! He's not a baby, he can go out and feed when he wants!” Louis stands his ground, brow furrowed. 

“ _You_ didn't see him last night.” Liam's frown deepens. “Come inside.” 

“I was _fine_ last night.” Harry narrows his eyes, hands on his hips. “I was low on blood, it happens.” 

“Just come inside, please?” 

Louis takes Harry's hand, still confused but amiable enough and used to obeying Liam enough to go up the steps and through the door. 

Liam watches them head upstairs and senses Zayn behind him.

“You weren't too harsh, were you?” 

“Better they think I'm too harsh than Harry has to deal with the mindfuck of turning someone you didn't mean to.” Liam bows his head a little. 

Zayn frowns at him, but takes his hand. “It doesn't turn out terribly every time...” 

“It does when he's got no idea what he's doing.” Liam frowns, expression dark. “He might kill him before he turns him. If he's lucky.” 

“So talk to him.” 

“I don't want to put that responsibility on him. He's a kid.” Liam shakes his head slowly. 

“He'll need to know eventually...” 

“When he's had time to grow up. Mature. When he can understand what's happening to him.” Liam sighs. “Why did it have to be a human boy? Why couldn't it be Louis?” 

“Because that's not how Harry works.” Zayn sighs, clasping Liam's hand. 

“Well, he doesn't have to know that.” Liam shoots Zayn a look. “Not yet.” 

Zayn nods. “Not trying to upset you, love.” 

“I know you aren't.” Liam sighs and laces their fingers tightly. “I'm just worried.” 

Zayn kisses his cheek. “Everything will be alright,” he whispers. 

“Promise?” Liam turns pleading eyes to him. “Do you promise?” 

Zayn connects their lips, fingers tracing over the side of Liam's neck. “I promise.” 

Liam sighs and leans into his touch, closing his eyes. “I believe you,” he murmurs against his lips. 

“Come to bed?” 

Liam smiles a little, nipping Zayn's lower lip. “You have to ask?” 

Zayn smiles, tugging Liam closer as he starts to move them toward the bedroom.

He promised Harry would be okay, and he's sure it'll all be fine.

\--

“Why is he so angry?” Louis asks in a harsh whisper, tugging Harry up the stairs. “I've never seen that look on his face... And what does he mean I didn't see you last night?” 

Harry shakes his head. “It's nothing, Lou,” he frowns. “'m sleepy...” 

“It's not nothing.” Louis's voice is quiet and hurt. “Why aren't you telling me? You tell me everything.” 

“Told you, don't wanna talk about it...” Harry mumbles, pressing against Louis's side. 

“And I don't want to make you talk about it, but Liam's angry at me as well, Hazza. Don't you think I _deserve_ to know?” 

“It was just some guy, Lou, nothing to worry over...” 

“You're telling me Dad doesn't want you going out over 'just some guy'?” Louis looks and sounds skeptical. “I don't believe you.” 

“Just wanna sleep...” 

Louis sighs and nods, bowing his head. “Alright,” he allows softly. “Sleep then.” He scoots to the edge of the bed. 

“Why're you over there?” Harry pouts, reaching a hand out to stroke over Louis's back. 

“You don't want to talk to me.” Louis shrugs a shoulder, his mouth arranged in a half-frown as he stands. “And that's fine. But maybe... Maybe then I don't want to talk to you either, Harry.” 

Harry frown, but slides back into the bed anyway, curling in on himself a bit. 

“I'll see you tomorrow, I guess.” Louis's voice is still very soft but the hurt in it is obvious. He stands and looks down at Harry, his face solemn. 

“You're not sleeping with me?” Harry's voice sounds small, scared. 

“You're not being honest with me?” Louis replies rhetorically. 

“I am...” Harry pouts. “He was just... Really really nice...” 

“Liam's not angry over you meeting a 'really really nice' guy. Fuck it, Harry, I can't even... I can't even look at you right now,” Louis mutters after shooting a baleful look his way. “I thought you were better than half-truths and omissions. I thought we were better than that.” 

“I don't know _what_ it was that happened last night, Louis! And I'm sorry, I just can't talk about it right now!” 

“It's _me_.” Louis is on top of Harry in a flash, fingers curled around his throat in a loose grip. His eyes flash, intent on Harry's. “It's. _Me_.” 

“I'm sorry.” Harry's voice is trembling and his eyes are watering. “I'm _sorry_ , Louis.” 

“You don't trust me.” Louis's voice holds equal layers of realization and resignation. “You... You just don't trust me. Forty fucking years. You don't trust me.” 

“I _do_. I just can't explain what happened...” Harry shakes his head, trying to dislodge Louis's hands. 

After a moment, Louis releases him, climbing off the bed. “Fuck you,” he says softly, his expression trying for cold but only succeeding in appearing bewildered. 

“Lou…” Harry's voice is close to cracking and he bites his lip. 

“Just, just fuck you, Harry.” Louis shoves a hand through his hair and stumbles backwards until he reaches the door. He wrenches it open and disappears through it, without a single look back. 

Harry feels a tight clenching in his chest, wondering if he should follow Louis, but eventually deciding it'd be better if he didn't. He curls into himself, holding around his knees and letting his tears fall. 

It doesn't take long for Louis to find the room he's searching for, even in the dark. He's been living here for so long that he's memorized the layout, every twist and turn. He knocks, to be polite, but doesn't wait for a response before opening the door.

“Sorry,” he says upon realizing their state of undress. It's nothing he hasn't seen before, but he still feels as though he should apologize. 

Zayn mumbles something unintelligible and rolls over, making room between them, Liam scooting over as well. 

Louis squirms onto the bed between them, tucking his head into Zayn's chest and nudging one leg behind him to hook over Liam's. 

Liam drapes an arm over both of them, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis's shoulder blade. 

“I haven't slept without Harry in... a long time.” Louis swallows, his words soft in the quiet room. 

“I know... I know...” Liam murmurs to him softly. Zayn's fingers stroke though Louis's hair, though he is clearly beginning to fall back asleep. 

Louis's shoulders hitch a little before they relax, and he noses at Zayn's neck, closing his eyes. 

“He just needs some time, Lou...” 

“He's never needed time before,” Louis reasons with a sigh, wrapping his arm around Zayn's waist. “I don't know what to do, Daddy,” he admits almost silently. 

“Just... Wait,” Liam tries, rubbing his hand over Louis's side. 

“I don't want to wait. I didn't mean to make you mad, I promise, I just... I don't know what's going on,” Louis sighs, pressing his spine closer to Liam's touch. “I don't know what happened.” 

“Hopefully, you'll never have to find out.” 

“Are you still angry with me?” Louis tucks his face against Zayn's chest, unable to look at Liam. 

“I’m not angry with you, Tommo.” Liam presses a kiss to the back of Louis's hair. 

“I really didn't know you didn't want him going out,” Louis whispers. “Swear.”

“S'fine, Lou.” Liam noses along the back of Louis's neck. “He probably would've found a way anyway.” 

“He's sneaky.” Louis smiles a little, squirming around hesitantly until he's facing Liam. 

“S'gotta be. Vampire and all...” 

“Well, he learned from his father.” Louis casts a glance at Liam, mouth twitching into a bitter smile. “Neither of you'll tell me what the fuck's going on.” 

“We'll talk when we wake up.” Liam nods, kissing the corner of Louis's mouth. 

Louis's eyes flutter closed and he nods, leaning his head forward until he can nuzzle into Liam's neck. “Holding you to that,” he mutters. 

“Good, someone needs to.” Liam smiles, pulling Louis closer. 

“Love you, Liam,” Louis mumbles, tucking his legs backwards to tangle with Zayn's. 

Zayn curls around him tightly, snuffling lightly against Louis's skin.

“Love you too, Lou.” 

“Night, Dad,” Louis mumbles, dropping off into a fitful sleep. 

Liam's arms stretch, pulling both of the boys close before he drifts off, Zayn's light snoring, mixed with Louis's soft shuffling, lulling him to sleep. 

\--

Harry stares up at the ceiling. He's not going to be able to sleep. He knows he's not going to sleep, not with Louis upset with him and absent from his usual spot next to him in bed. He's restless, sad and lonely.

He wishes he knew how to talk to Louis about this but he _can't_ , he just can't, he doesn't know how to explain it.

There's a pull he can feel, tugging underneath his skin. He wants to get up but he wants to sleep but he can't sleep but he needs to _go_.

“Fuck,” Harry mutters, sitting up. He's too jittery. He just needs to take a walk and get the jangling out of his nerves. That'll solve it. He jerks on his jeans and a t-shirt before jerking it off again. It smells like Louis, has his scent all over it and he can't take that right now. It only takes a little digging for him to find one of his own, and he yanks it on before leaving his room.

His footsteps are nearly silent. He knows that if he's too loud, one of the others will be able to hear him. It doesn't take too much brainpower to guess that Louis's in with Liam and Zayn. He can't sleep alone, either.

Harry makes it out of the house undisturbed after pulling boots on, and then it seems like he blinks, and he's in town, with no recollection of getting there.

He swallows and looks around, eyes wide. It's the middle of the night so there aren't too many people milling about the streets, but there's one Harry's eyes lock on almost immediately.

It's the blond boy from the other night.

Harry remains stock still, unable to look away, unable to move. The boy (Niall, his brain helpfully supplies) is laughing with probably one of his mates, and then he's turning around, and Harry isn't moving.

Their eyes lock. 

Niall stares back at him, and Harry can clearly see the other boy's hands clenching at his sides, excusing himself from his friend, and then he's moving forward, almost like he can't stop himself. 

“H-” Harry's voice chokes off and he clears his throat before attempting to speak again. “Hello, again.” 

“Yeah,” Niall's voice is quiet. “Hey.” He keeps their eyes locked. 

“How've you been?” Harry asks. This is unbearably awkward and he knows it. 

“I mean,” Niall shrugs a bit. “I've been fine. How are _you_?” 

“It's been a really weird few days.” Harry worries his lower lip, belatedly realizing that the last time Niall saw him he looked like a crazy person. “Sorry, by the way. About. About last night.” 

“S'fine.” Niall's gaze finally drops to his feet, twisting beneath him in the dirt. “Was just... Um... Worried about you.” 

“It was just... Low blood sugar or something,” Harry invents. “I was fine once I got something to - eat.” 

Niall nods to himself, attempting to look up again, sighing. “Look, if I, dunno, freaked you out or something-” 

“No no no,” Harry assures. It's a very important point but he's not sure why. “No, it had nothing to do with you. Promise. You were...” He lowers his gaze and then looks back up. “Fucking amazing.”

Niall swallows around the lump in his throat, closing his eyes for a moment. “You think maybe... You'd like to try again?” 

“Well,” Harry begins, tucking his hands into his pockets. Niall makes him nervous. _Nobody_ makes him nervous, except Liam at his most enraged, perhaps. And this tiny human boy is managing to make him anxious like nothing else. “I suppose that depends on if you think I'm worth a second try.”

“You're fucking joking, right?” Niall finally cracks a smile, laughter seeming to burst out of him. “You're pretty much the most beautiful person I've ever seen.” 

“You mustn't have seen many people, then.” Harry smiles hesitantly, one hand moving to settle at Niall's hip.

“I’ve seen enough.” Niall grins, letting his hand rest over Harry's. 

“I'm hardly going to say no.” Harry's voice becomes softer, almost seductive. “You're unbearably sexy.” 

“We could skip the drinks this time, y'know?” Niall smirks, fingers lacing into the spaces between Harry's. 

“Trust me, I don't need to be tipsy to want to fuck you, darling.” Harry smiles, licking his lips. 

Niall smiles and it somehow looks dirtier than the one before it. “Come on, then.” 

“Mm,” Harry hums absently, letting his other hand move to Niall's unoccupied hip. “I want to eat you,” he murmurs, eyes drifting down Niall's frame. 

“I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me,” Niall assures him, leaning in closer. 

The corner of Harry's mouth twitches and he hums, dipping his head down to inhale the scent of Niall's throat. He releases a soft moan as he kisses it, the skin beneath his lips warm and smooth. 

Niall lets a hand trail up into the back of Harry's hair, fingers tightening around Harry's on his hip. 

Harry's head tips back and he releases another quiet sound of pleasure. There's something about Niall, something intoxicating Harry thinks he can't possibly get enough of. “I think,” he mutters, eyes closed in bliss. “I think you'd better take us back to yours before I just blow you in the street.” 

Niall licks his lips. “Mmm, not in the mood for a little exhibitionism?” 

Harry's eyes are dark with intent as they lock with Niall's again. “Me? Always.” 

Niall snorts at that, but begins to pull Harry in the direction of his flat anyway. 

Harry tries to clear his head of the pleasant fuzziness there, but it lingers as does Niall's scent in his nose. 

Niall laces their fingers at some point during the walk and when they reach their destination he grumbles when he has to let go. 

“You're very cute,” Harry informs him. He's pretty sure he hasn't stopped smiling the whole way here. 

“And you're gorgeous.” Niall kisses him quickly, just a peck. 

Harry whimpers, pressing Niall against the door of his building and fastening their lips more firmly. 

Niall moans into his mouth, hands flitting around along the expense of Harry's back. 

Harry sucks at Niall's lower lip until it's dark pink, tugging it lightly with his teeth. “I want to fuck you so badly,” he whispers, rocking his hips against Niall's. 

“We should get inside then, huh?” Niall groans, pressing his hand between their legs, palming at Harry's bulge. 

Harry hisses, eyes flashing, his fangs throbbing in his mouth. “Yeah,” he moans. “Yeah, fuck, yes.” He leans back just enough for Niall to get the key. 

Niall opens the door quickly, pushing Harry through the threshold. 

“I don't remember which one's yours,” Harry mutters, kissing Niall hard. 

“Come on,” Niall threads their fingers together again, tugging Harry up the stairs. 

Harry giggles with exhilaration, kissing the back of Niall's neck. He runs his fingers up underneath his shirt. 

“Mmm, this one.” Niall presses the door open after turning the handle, grinning brightly. 

Harry pushes him in ahead of him, then plasters himself against Niall's body, rubbing against his hip. 

“Fuck... Harry...” Niall's voice is strained as he moves his thigh between the other boy's legs. 

“I'm so hard for you,” Harry murmurs, head in the clouds. He licks at Niall's pulse point, groaning. 

“I can feel you...” Niall murmurs. “Bedroom.” 

“Please,” Harry replies, his hands tucking up under Niall's shirt and roaming over his stomach. “Please, I - You feel so good - _Please_ ,” Harry begs, unsure of the reason for his desperation. 

Niall is bobbing his head, tugging Harry along the length of his flat before they reach the bedroom. He presses Harry down into the mattress, crawling over him. 

Harry arches his spine, wanting to feel as much of Niall's skin on his as he can. He leans up a little so that he can easily pull his shirt off. 

Niall tugs his own shirt off as well, leaning down so his chest is touching Harry's. 

“Fuck,” Harry groans. He tilts his lips up against Niall's, lips and tongue working his apart to taste inside his mouth. 

“Mmm,” Niall hums, bucking down against him. 

Harry spreads his legs to feel Niall secure between them, tightening his thighs to ensure he doesn't move anywhere. 

“Feel so fucking good, Harry...” Niall pants into his mouth. 

“Niall.” The name feels good in his mouth, on his tongue. He murmurs it again into his mouth. 

“Want you to fuck me,” Niall whispers against his skin, body feeling almost like it's tingling. 

Harry groans again, rutting against Niall's hips. “Yes,” he moans. “Yes yes yes.” 

“Come on... Get on top...” 

Harry sighs happily and flips Niall over with more force than is probably necessary, but Niall is intoxicating and Harry is overcome by it. 

Niall groans, but it doesn't sound displeased, and his fingers move up into the back of Harry's hair again. 

“Not enough,” Harry mutters in a half-feverish craze. He nuzzles at Niall's neck, hands roaming his chest and sides. 

Niall tugs at the button of his jeans, hands hurrying to push them down his hips. 

Harry moans again at the more direct contact, his eyes flashing with the desire to touch and feel and _bite drink claim_ -

He shudders and undoes his own jeans to rub his hips forward against Niall's. 

“So fucking hot, Harry…” Niall nips at his neck. 

Harry growls, low in his throat. He kisses down Niall's chest, stroking him slowly. 

“F- _fuck_ ,” Niall curses, hips stuttering against Harry's. 

“Can I suck you off?” Harry murmurs against Niall's pale skin. “Please, I want to so badly...” 

“Like I'm going to say _no_!” Niall groans, accent even thicker with lust. 

Harry grins, breathless with it. Honestly, he's a bit frightened his fangs will descend as he's doing it from how hungry he feels all of a sudden, but that's a risk he's going to take. 

Niall pushes his jeans down the rest of the way, leaning back on the bed. 

Harry licks his lips and then fits his mouth down over the head, unable to resist a harsh moan from the taste. “Fuck,” he murmurs, licking over the slit in the tip. 

Niall's head tips back against the mattress, a moan ripping through him. 

Harry feels warm, very warm which is strange as he normally can't really feel temperature changes unless he's low on blood, which he definitely isn't, and he’s dizzy, too. He ignores it, though, lowering his mouth a little more to lick and suck at Niall's flesh. 

Niall dips a hand into Harry's hair, tugging at it lightly as a keening noise escapes him, body arching up against Harry's face. 

Harry quickly bobs his head once more before tucking his face against Niall's hip as he loses control momentarily, fangs exposed. He forces them back up into his gums and coughs. “I need to fuck you _now_ ,” he says firmly. 

“Open me up...” Niall's gaze is on Harry's, eyes dark. 

Harry slides his fingers into his own mouth, coating them generously with saliva. He doesn't want to waste precious seconds asking Niall where his lube is. He feels his fangs nick his fingers just a little and thinks, recklessly, that it'll only be more lubrication. He lowers his wet fingers to Niall's entrance and traces small circles around it before pressing both fingers inside. 

Niall's hips buck up and he lets out a softly pained whine, eyebrows pulling together as his legs spread farther apart. 

“Sorry,” Harry pants, faltering. “Shit, you're tight.” He crooks his fingers slightly and pushes them in more. 

“S'been a while,” Niall admits with a flush, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

Harry groans, kissing the inside of Niall's thigh. “Mine,” he sighs softly. He rocks his fingers in and out a little to get Niall used to the sensation. 

Niall's toes curl at the words dancing across his skin and he moans again. “Need you... _Need_ you...” 

Harry's eyes are trained on Niall's face, his expression, the rosy color to his cheeks. He wants to bite down right now and bleed him dry, drink until Niall can’t flush anymore, but he resists, simply moving his fingers a bit faster. 

“Please, Harry,” Niall's eyes are heavy lidded and he bites his lip. 

“Are you ready?” Harry asks. His voice is husky with arousal, deeper than usual. He twists his free hand around Niall's erection. 

Niall whimpers at the contact, nodding his head. “Yes. Fuck me, please…” 

Harry sucks a hard kiss from Niall's thigh, probably marking the pale skin but that's what he wants, what he needs. He needs a symbol of his ownership. He doesn't know why, or how, but Niall _belongs to him_. 

Niall's fingers squeeze tightly in Harry's hair and he bucks up again. “ _Please_ , please fuck me!” 

“Okay,” Harry purrs, moving instinctively to hover over Niall. “Okay, love, I'll fuck you now.” His eyes are lowered, and he spreads Niall's legs just slightly wider. 

Niall licks his lips, eyes meeting Harry's again. “You're so fucking pretty, Harry.” 

Harry grins at him, eyes deep green with arousal, his skin still milky white though he feels flushed through. He guides himself into Niall slowly, eyes never leaving the blue ones wide underneath him. 

Niall's lips quiver a bit, head pressing back into the pillow. “ _Yes_ …” 

Harry _aches_ with the need to bury his fangs in the throat being presented to him so prettily, Niall's skin flushed as his should be, light pink all the way from his cheeks to his chest. Harry wants to feed until there's no color left. He buries himself inside the rest of the way, hips rocking in tiny movements designed to send shocks to Niall's nerves. 

“ _Fuck yes_ ,” Niall pants, words slurring a bit. 

Harry gasps, tucking his face into Niall's neck and kissing it, bumping his lips clumsily against his throat to keep his fangs at bay. He retracts his hips and thrusts forward again. 

Niall groans, hands grappling at Harry's slightly damp skin. “ _Yes_ , so good, yes...” 

“You are gorgeous,” Harry whispers, nuzzling against his throat. His fangs are extending and he feels so _hungry_ but in such a strange way, a manic way. He doesn't really want to feed, just to claim and possess and own. The tips of his fangs are pressing into soft skin before he realizes and jerks forward hard to cover it up. He retracts them, licking his lips.

“Mmm, yes, love getting bitten,” Niall murmurs, legs wrapping tightly around Harry's hips. 

“Do you, now?” Harry asks, using the terribly flat bluntness of his normal teeth to nibble lightly at Niall's collarbone. His hips never stop moving, continuing to thrust even as he wishes he could _really_ bite him.

“Makes me so hard...” Niall pushes himself down onto Harry's cock, sighing. 

“I'll remember that.” Harry's voice is low and soft, his tongue tracing circles over the place on Niall's throat where he can feel his pulse beating, strong and fast. 

“Does that mean we'll make this a regular occurrence?” And Niall is flushing again, feeling the strain in his abdomen. 

Harry's eyes flash again, his hand curling around Niall's cock to stroke it a few times. “You're mine,” he whispers. 

“Gonna come,” Niall mumbles against Harry's skin, pulling him close once again. 

Harry can feel it building in his own stomach as well, his head in the clouds. He pumps into Niall once more, twice, then his release slams into him so hard he's temporarily blinded. 

“ _Shit_...” Niall hisses, clenching around him, spilling between them. 

Harry can only hope that Niall is distracted by pleasure because he can feel his fangs coming out, his eyes brighter than normal as he slumps. 

Niall's arms scramble around Harry, tugging him closer once again. 

Harry's hands keeps moving after a moment of stillness, up over Niall's sides. He kisses the side of his neck. 

“You feel good in my arms...” Niall mumbles, kissing the top of Harry's head. 

Harry keeps his face turned away, trying to force his fangs back in. They're being stubborn and this is the worst possible time. “Mmhmm,” he hums noncommittally. 

“Ah... Too much?” Niall asks, swallowing. “Sorry... I'm always too much.” 

“You are perfect,” Harry growls before he can think about his words. He tightens his arms around Niall, pressing closed lips to his shoulder. 

“Mmm, pretty sure that's you, babe...” 

Harry swallows hard. His fangs aren't retracting and he needs to get out of here before the sun comes up. Shit. Now that he's not mid-orgasm, he's panicking. “You're beautiful,” he murmurs, distracted. 

“Told you. You're the prettiest person I've ever seen.” 

“I'd like to see you again,” Harry says softly. It's mumbled because his fangs are in the way, but still intelligible. 

“I would love to see you again.” Niall's fingers brush through the back of Harry's curls. 

Harry moans softly, nuzzling Niall's throat. “For now, I should go, though,” he murmurs, relaxing under Niall's touch. 

“D'you have to? It's late,” Niall says, arms tightening slightly at Harry's hips. 

“Yeah.” Harry wants nothing more but to simply relax and sleep here. “My Dad doesn't really know I've left,” he mutters. Liam is going to _kill_ him. Again. 

Niall pouts up at him, but accepts it. It's not like the kid really gives much of a fuck about some random Irish guy he's slept with. 

Harry closes his eyes to kiss the other boy with a closed mouth, unsure of why his fangs won't obey him but hoping Niall can't see them when he speaks.

“I like you,” he says quietly. “I really would like to see you again.” 

“... I could give you my number?” 

Harry smiles as brightly as he can without his teeth, then kisses Niall's cheek. “I would love your number, Niall.” 

Niall beams back up at him, sitting up and connecting their lips again. “Hand me your mobile.” 

Harry silently leans off the bed to find his jeans, digging in the pocket and then handing his phone over to Niall. 

Niall punches in his contact information. “Promise me you'll text,” he says, holding the phone between them. 

“I promise,” Harry answers immediately, the expression on his face serious almost to the point of being solemn. 

Niall's fingertips stroke across Harry's bottom lip and he hums. 

Harry licks lightly over the tips of his covered fangs, wishing he could just - but no.

“Tomorrow. Yes?” 

Niall smiles, passing Harry his phone. “I'll be thinking about it all night.” 

Harry slides to the edge of the bed, the muscles of his back sliding smoothly under his skin. He grabs his jeans and tugs them on, leaving them unbuttoned as he stands and looks for his shirt. 

“You are so unfairly beautiful.” 

Harry glances over his shoulder and smiles widely, with all his teeth, just for a moment. He turns quickly, bending to take his shirt off the floor and yank it on. 

Niall squints at him, but shakes his head, standing to give Harry a proper goodbye. 

Harry makes sure his clothes are in order and tucks his phone into his pocket before turning to face Niall. 

Niall’s fingers stroke across the side of Harry's neck again. Harry has a flash of white hot emotion, of pure want, but he suppresses it as Niall kisses him once more, hand squeezing the side of Harry's neck lightly. 

Harry's fangs press harshly against the inside of his lip, so he keeps the kiss short. “I hope to see you again very soon,” he murmurs with a close-mouthed smile, backing away. 

Niall waves to him, teeth pulling at his lower lip as he watches Harry go. 

Harry closes the door behind him and then nearly sprints down the hall. If he's lucky, he'll get home without anyone noticing he was gone at all. 

\--

Harry is very careful as he enters the house, but not careful enough. As soon as he closes the door with a soft click, the light flicks on in the corner of the room.

“And where've you been?” Zayn asks quietly, his expression blank. For his part, Harry is frozen against the door.

“I,” he starts, swallowing against the lump of fear in his throat. “I went for a walk.” 

“All night?” Zayn sounds exasperated, but not angry. “ _Where_?” 

“Just around.” Harry lifts his chin defensively. “Is that a problem?” 

“Dunno,” Zayn shrugs, moving across the floor to stand closer to Harry. “Depends on _where_ , I s'pose.” 

Harry shrugs again, just a twitch of his shoulders. “Just around. Into town for a bit.” 

“You still haven't given me a definite answer...” Zayn moves a hand up, pressing it lightly into Harry's shoulder. “Just tell me the truth, Harry.” 

“I am telling you the truth.” Harry's voice is soft, but there's still an edge to it. It's always been hard for him to lie to one of his parents. “I just went for a walk.” 

“I'm not going to tell Liam,” Zayn says suddenly, eyes serious. “Just please... Tell me where you were.” 

Harry slowly looks up to meet Zayn's gaze, swallowing before he opens his mouth. “... You already know where I was.” He doesn't know how Zayn knows, but he _does_ , it's obvious. “So why ask?” 

“Because I want you to say it, Harry. Because I want you to tell me _why_ you're doing this to yourself.” Zayn's thumb is rubbing slow, distracting circles into Harry's shoulder, eyes still set on the younger man's. 

“You don't know what it _feels_ like, Zayn.” Harry swallows, throat bobbing harshly. “It's like... I just can't stay away.” 

“I,” Zayn starts, but stops himself, nodding in understanding. “Harry.” He makes sure to lock their eyes before he continues. “You know how dangerous this-” 

“I _can't_. Stay. Away.” Harry's eyes are wide with sincerity. “I don't know what it is, but... I _can't_.” 

Zayn sighs, hands squeezing lightly at Harry's shoulder again. “What's he like, then?” he asks, eyebrows pulling together. “Is he at least a good guy?” 

Harry stares at him for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. “He's a good _fuck_.” 

Zayn's face falls and he shakes his head. “You're so young.” 

“Don't look at me like that,” Harry says quietly. “Like you're ashamed of me.” 

“Not ashamed, love, never ashamed. Just... It's supposed to mean more.” 

“ _What_ is?” Harry asks desperately. “I don't know what's going on, I just know that I can't - I get all dizzy when I'm near him and my fangs stay out and I'm so _hungry_...” He clenches his eyes shut. 

“You can't let it overwhelm you, Harry,” Zayn shakes his head. “You can get into serious trouble like that.” 

“What _is_ it?” Harry hugs his arms around himself, staring at the floor. “I don't know what it is, I just know that I keep wanting to see him, and feed from him, and it _hurts_...” 

“It's...” Zayn lowers his head. “I don't know how to explain it, mate...” 

Harry scowls, turning away from him. “You don't _want_ to,” he corrects. “Liam doesn't, either.” 

“That's because Liam and I have different definitions of it, babes.” 

“God, I just want to drain him dry,” Harry murmurs, shuddering. His gaze is far away. “I can't control myself around him. It scares me.” 

“Maybe...” Zayn licks his lips. “Maybe you should.” 

Harry absently traces his tongue over his fangs. When did they come down? He's not sure. “I want him...”

“I know you do, Harry. Just...” Zayn shakes his head. 

“I need something to eat,” Harry mumbles, exhausted. “I need to stop thinking about him. I'll... I'll be back.” He stands, fixing his hair impatiently. 

“Mmm, c'mere.” Zayn holds his wrist, tugging Harry closer and tilting his head, offering his neck. 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, settling into Zayn's side regardless. He licks his lips hungrily. “I can go find a girl or something...” 

“I'll be fine. Go on,” Zayn murmurs, fingers stroking through the back of Harry's curls. 

Harry tucks his face into Zayn's throat, fangs slipping out easily. He sighs in pleasure as his fangs pierce Zayn's skin, relaxing. 

Zayn keeps a light grip on the back of Harry's neck, letting out a low growl as he feels the blood leaving his veins. 

Harry whines softly, trying to squirm closer. This feeling is always euphoric, but perhaps more so when he's feeding from family. He has to force himself to stop before he goes too far. 

“Okay?” Zayn asks quietly once Harry's pulled away. 

Harry slides his tongue over the punctures on Zayn's neck, licking up the drips of blood that escape. “Uh-huh,” he murmurs. 

Zayn's eyes close and he allows a soft purr to escape his throat. “Good.” 

“Liam's gonna be mad at me,” Harry mumbles. He sucks absently at the marks on Zayn's neck, not really to drink, just to gather any excess blood. 

“I won't tell him.” 

“You won't?” Harry kisses underneath Zayn's ear, relaxed and sleepy with it. 

“I won't.” Zayn nods, hands moving down Harry's back. “Go get some sleep, Harry.” 

“Okay...” Harry remains silent for a moment, resting against Zayn. “Thank you.” 

Zayn pulls him close, into a tight hug. “Just be careful,” he murmurs. “Okay?” 

Harry smiles, and it's slightly sad. “Always am, Mum.” 

“Hey,” Zayn shakes his head. “Don't give me that. I'm the one keeping you from trouble, remember?” he ruffles Harry's curls. 

Harry's smile widens. “Right, of course, Mum.” 

Zayn connects their lips for a just a few seconds, fingertips stroking over the back of Harry's neck. “Bed.” he whispers. 

Harry leans his forehead against Zayn's for a moment. “Bed,” he agrees softly. 

Zayn nods, hugging him tightly once more. “We'll talk tomorrow night.” 

Harry nods, reluctant to slip away from Zayn. He does, though, sliding off his lap and straightening, giving him one last look. “Love you,” he whispers before he heads to the stairs. 

Zayn smiles after him, waiting for Harry to disappear behind his bedroom door before turning and heading toward his own.

\--

“Do I _have_ to wake up?” Harry groans, his face remaining buried in his pillow. He likes his pillow. It smells like Louis.

Which, he finds out momentarily, is because his pillow happens to _be_ Louis.

“You can go back to sleep if you want,” Louis says softly. “Sundown's not for another few hours anyway.” There's something about his voice that's off, but it takes Harry a moment to remember why. 

Harry squeezes his eyes shut tighter, wrapping his arms around Louis the rest of the way, like he's afraid if he doesn't hold Louis down he'll leave again. “When'd you come back?” 

Louis shifts a little in what Harry assumes is a shrug. “A while ago. Can't sleep without you. You know that.” 

Harry swallows, nodding slowly before lifting his head, chin resting against Louis's sternum. “I don't like it when you do...” 

“I don't like when you lie to me.” Louis continues to stare at the ceiling, his voice not changing other than becoming slightly cooler. 

“I wasn't lying to you, Lou... I promise. I wouldn't lie to you.” Harry's voice is soft, pleading, as he tugs lightly at Louis's short shirt sleeve. 

“You weren't telling the whole truth.” Louis rubs Harry's back a little to calm him down. 

“I...” Harry trails off, shutting his eyes again when Louis still doesn't look at him. “I'm just... I'm not ready...” 

Louis's hand stills, then drops back to the bed. “Not ready for what?” he asks, swallowing and trying not to show how much what Harry just said stings. “Since when is it a chore to talk to me? What did I do?” 

“You didn't do anything. It's just _me_ , I hardly understand what's going on. And neither Mum or Dad will give me a straight answer. And I just thought I'd have you to hold me, and keep me _normal_ and I'm just sorry, Louis.” 

“I'll always be here to hold you, but don't you understand?” Louis's hand hovers over Harry's hip before grasping it lightly. “You always talk to me about everything. And now all of a sudden there's this thing you're not, and I don't know what it is, or why I can't know about it.” 

“I don't know what it is either...” Harry's eyes open again, trying to meet Louis's gaze. 

“I just feel like you're pulling away.” Louis blinks and then slowly looks down to meet Harry's gaze. 

“I don't want you to feel like that.” 

“Then stop.” Louis's voice is quiet, and pleading. 

“I slept with him.” Harry says, voice hesitant, he's not exactly sure _why_ he's being hesitant, maybe he's afraid to hurt Louis's feelings. 

Louis winces a little, but nods. Harry's been with people before and he knows that. It hurts, but he's always known Harry isn't his. Not properly, anyway. “Okay,” he replies, swallowing. “Why couldn't you tell me that?” 

“It was just... I feel different around him...” 

“Different how?” Louis's hand strokes slowly up and down Harry's spine. It's as much to calm himself down as it is for Harry. 

Harry tucks his face against the side of Louis's neck, breathing in his scent. “I feel like I can't control myself.” 

Louis kisses Harry's head. “In bed? Are you having... Like, problems?” 

“No... Like,” Harry stops, thinking. “I feel like I... Like I _need_ him.” 

“So he's... You've got... D’you have feelings for him? Is he your boyfriend?” Louis swallows again but his throat is dry. 

“No!” Harry looks up, meeting Louis's eyes again. “No, he's... I don't exactly know _what_ he is, just... He's not... That. Promise.” 

Louis searches his eyes closely, his own narrowed. “You're sure?” he asks slowly. 

“I hardly know him, Lou...” 

“So then why do you like him so much?” The _more than me_ he isn’t saying comes across very clearly. 

“It's not like that, Lou... It's not.” 

“Then tell me what it _is_ like.” 

“I wish I could. I scare myself, Louis.” 

“You scare me too.” Louis tilts his head so he can press his face into Harry's hair. “I don't know how to help.” 

“I'd let you, if you knew how,” Harry snuggles closer, arms wrapping tight around Louis's neck. 

“You should go back to sleep, baby boy,” Louis murmurs with another kiss to Harry's head. 

“I feel safe with you, Louis.” Harry tries harder to burrow into Louis's chest. 

Louis squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “You shouldn't,” he murmurs. “I'm hungry, darling, I need to go find something to eat...” 

“You can drink me,” Harry murmurs, turning his head, exposing the side of his neck further. 

“Can you spare it?” Louis asks, mouth already lowering to Harry's neck. 

“I'll be okay.” Harry nods against him. “I'll just get some later.” 

Louis presses his lips to pale skin in a soft kiss, his tongue flicking out against Harry's throat once before his teeth bear down. 

Harry lets out a soft gasp, clinging closer. 

Louis moans, his hand pressing gently to Harry's lower back. He loves drinking from Harry more than he does most other people. The only person he can think of who bests Harry is Liam, because of the bond between himself and the one who made him. 

Harry squirms against him, letting out a quiet whine of his own. “Louis...” 

Louis laves his tongue over the marks he's made. “Sorry,” he says quietly, his voice rough. “Did I take too much?” He's still close enough that his lips brush over the healing punctures. 

Harry shakes his head, arms squeezing tighter. “Please don't make me sleep without you again.” 

“Don't withhold the truth from me again,” Louis challenges, kissing Harry's neck once more. 

“ _Louis_...” Harry sighs again. “I'm lonely without you here. I promise.” 

“You will. Not. _Lie to me_.” Louis's voice is very firm as his fangs descend again to press against Harry's skin. He doesn't pierce through, merely leaving them there as a warning. 

Harry whimpers, nodding against his shoulder. “I won't lie to you. Ever again.” 

“Good.” Louis forces his fangs to retract, kissing just below Harry's ear. “Thank you.” 

“Love you, Tommo...” Harry's lips brush against Louis's collarbone. 

“I love you, too, Harry.” Louis tucks his face against the side of Harry's neck and closes his eyes. 

“Stay.” Harry kisses Louis's chest through his shirt. 

Louis's shoulders hitch in an almost unnoticeable way. He wraps his arm around Harry's shoulder and nods, closing his eyes again.

“Of course, Harry. Anything for you.” 

\-- 

“Honestly,” Louis snorts, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. While they don't _need_ to eat, the desire to eat popcorn while watching a film still lingers from their human years. “As if we'd sparkle. Vampires aren't gay by default.” 

Harry snorts, shooting a look to his left. “Sure about that?” 

Louis grins back at him, shoving at Harry's thigh with one socked foot. “Hey, I'll have you know I like tits as well.” 

“Not as much as you like _me_ , though.” Harry teases, pressing himself up into Louis's lap. 

“Maybe I'd like you better with tits,” Louis responds, tipping his nose up in a mock display of aloofness. “Four of them. One for each nipple.” 

Harry shakes his head, nudging his own nose against Louis's. “I don't think so,” he whispers, eyes shining with amusement. 

“Oh, you don't?” Louis leans his forehead against Harry's, fingers lacing themselves behind his lower back. “You don't think you'd look better with a nice rack?” 

“Mmm, I quite like the way I look titless, if I'm being honest.” Harry smiles in response, moving his head to rest on Louis's shoulder, lips smiling against the side of Louis's neck. 

“So do I, as long as we're telling the truth.” Louis runs one gentle fingertip down the center of Harry's chest. 

Harry feels an insistent vibration coming from his back pocket and it makes him frown, pulling away from Louis's grasp around his hips. 

“Oh, good, I've missed tons of plot, I'm sure,” Louis mutters, turning back to the television to let Harry reply to the text. 

'heyyyy, just got ur txt:)) what's going on, gorgy?? x'

That's right, Harry thinks. He'd texted Niall that morning on a whim, mostly because he wanted to make sure Niall had his number as well. He smiles as he replies.

'Not much, watching a movie with my brother... You? :D' 

Niall's reply comes almost instantly.

'Erggg, just at the pub again... miss u xx' 

Harry ducks his head to hide his smile, quickly tapping out another message.

'Miss you too... have one for me? :) x'

The end punctuation is something he's picked up from Zayn, he thinks. Damn texting habits, he can never break them. 

'Hahaha, of course i will love x :* whatchu watching?' 

'Haha.... Uh the Twilight movie. It's kind of an inside joke...'

Harry absently jabs Louis with his elbow when the other man attempts to see the screen of his phone. “Shove off,” he says, playful.

“I wanna see,” Louis insists, pouting at him. “Are they prettier than me? Is it Aiden?” 

Harry shakes his head, turning his screen away from Louis again when it lights up to indicate Niall's response.

'Really? Ur adorable haha' 

“Who is it, then?” Louis demands to know, trying to wiggle into Harry's lap and completely disregarding the movie still playing.

Harry ignores him and twists up so that his back is resting across the arm of the sofa, tapping his reply quickly and sacrificing grammar for time.

'Thanx! x So are yo,u you know...' 

“S'not Aiden,” Harry smiles, poking Louis's thigh with his toe.

'Am i? ;) ur the beautiful one though' 

Louis shifts to rest between Harry's legs, arms pressing down firmly on his thighs so he can't move anymore. “You're avoiding the question, babe,” he sing-songs. “Who is it?”

Harry sticks out his tongue and silently taps out his next reply.

'All lies... I just use loads of moisturizer. ;)' 

'Noooooooope it's all natural on you babe xx' 

Louis huffs and drapes his full weight across Harry's chest, then sulks when Harry calmly lifts his arms to text behind Louis's head.

'Moisturizer, I'm telling ya...' Harry feels a stinging urge to just tell Niall that the reason he's got a good complexion is mostly because he's not human. It passes, but flusters him nonetheless. 

'Sooo... when do i get yo see ur lovely face again? :P' 

Harry sighs, flutters in his stomach. He types back a response slowly, carefully choosing his words.

'Whenever you want... Wherever you want. Saturday? Before then? xx' 

'I'd love to see you now tbh... x' 

'Okay. When the movie's over I'll head out. See you soon <3'

The message is sent before Harry can even really think about it, and he stares at it without blinking. Why did he do that? 

'Seriously? :DDD can't fucking wait, babe xxxxx <3' 

Harry sends back a ':) x' before tucking his phone back into his pocket slowly, a frown twitching the corners of his mouth.

“Babe?” Louis asks quietly. Harry had almost forgotten about him being there, and immediately feels awful. “What's up?” 

“Erm,” Harry licks his lips. “Nothing, I'm gonna go hunting after the film, I think.” 

“Hunting?” Louis asks, perking up. “I can come with you, haven't had anything since lunch.” 

Harry bites his lip shaking his head. “I'm kind of... Busy afterwards?” 

“... Oh, alright,” Louis accepts. He tries hard not to appear too downtrodden. “Well, that's okay. I'll just go with Mum and Dad later.” 

“I'm sorry,” Harry frowns. “I'll be home before you know it. Promise.” 

“Pinky promise,” Louis jokes, holding out his little finger. “You'd better be, we still need to watch the sequel to this.” 

Harry grins, hooking their pinkies together. “Swear.” 

“Good.” Louis leans over and kisses his cheek gently. “Have fun, 'n that. You going now or waiting ‘til this is over?” 

“Waiting 'til it's over,” Harry smiles, a light flush on his cheeks as he cards his fingers through Louis's hair. 

Louis grins at that, leaning his head onto Harry's shoulder. “I'm better looking than Aiden, right?”

“Much better looking.” Harry confirms, thumb moving over Louis's cheekbone. 

Louis preens under the attention and kisses the underside of Harry's jaw. “That's right, I am. I don't need a stupid quiff.” 

Harry's eyes stay on Louis's for a moment, just looking at him. “You don't need to change anything...” 

Louis smiles lazily at his brother, then looks back to the movie. “Stupid Edward Cullen,” he mumbles. 

Harry smiles, eyes still on the side of Louis's face. “Yeah... Stupid Cullens.” 

Louis's lips twitch a little, his eyes still on the screen. “You're staring again, Hazza. I know I'm irresistible, but use some subtlety.” 

Harry's fingers dance across the side of Louis's neck, and he leans up, pressing his lips gently to the spot beneath Louis's ear. “Y'know, sometimes you _do_ sparkle, Lou.” 

Louis's eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Harry's lips against his skin, damp, warm, barely a whisper. He swallows, clearing his throat. “Do I?” 

“Mhmm...” Harry hums softly, arms hugging Louis tightly against him for a moment. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Louis blinks, watching as the credits roll. He's not paying attention to them at all, instead turning slowly to meet Harry's eyes, very close to his own. 

“Nothing...” Harry smiles up at him. “I've gotta go.” 

Louis's eyes flicker across Harry's face, lingering on his lips before returning to his eyes. “I'll see you later.” 

Harry squirms out from under Louis, hand squeezing at the other boy's hip lightly before standing. 

Louis remains sprawled on the couch, watching Harry move with an unreadable expression on his face. “How late d'you think you'll be?” 

“Not too late.” Harry smiles shyly over his shoulder. 

“I'll wait up for you, then?” Louis tilts his head and then smiles, slow, the edges of his mouth just turned up at the corners. 

“I'd hope so.” Harry's smile grows. “If not, I'll just slip in with you.” 

“Sounds good,” Louis agrees. He shifts to rest more easily on the sofa, head pillowed by the arm. “Stay safe.” 

“I will.” Harry assures him, grinning one more time before heading toward the door. 

Louis deliberates for a moment before calling over his shoulder. “Hey!” he calls, unable to see Harry's expression. “Your arse looks fantastic in those jeans!” 

Harry flushes, and he can't help bringing a hand up to his cheek in surprise. “Thanks, love...” 

“Just telling the truth.” Louis flips the television from the movie back to regular TV shows. “See you later, babe.” 

“Keep the bed warm for me,” Harry replies before he exits, the door clicking closed behind him. 

“Of course,” Louis tells the empty house.

\--

Harry makes it to town in remarkable time, pulling out his phone and sending a quick text to determine which pub Niall's in. There is a surprising amount of them in this small city. 

'That was fast!! Meet you by the post office in 5 :) xx' 

Harry tucks his phone away and heads for the sign proclaiming the entrance of the post office. He leans against the sign to wait, looking up at the night sky. From the time on his phone, he's got about six hours before the sun's up. 

“Hey gorgeous,” Niall's arms circle Harry's waist from behind carefully, pulling the slim boy closer. 

Harry can't help the bright smile that crosses his face. He sets his own arms on top of Niall, leaning back against him. “Mm, hello, sweetheart,” he nearly purrs, tipping his head back. 

“Your arse looks amazing in these.” He runs a hand over Harry's hip. 

“Ha, Louis said the same,” Harry says before thinking, running gentle fingertips over Niall's wrist. 

“Your brother Louis?” Niall raises an eyebrow, kissing the back of Harry's neck. 

Harry smiles lazily, relaxing against Niall's frame. “Mm, you remembered... Yes, my brother. I promise it's not as strange as it sounds; we're both... Adopted.” 

“I don't think it's strange, babe,” Niall's hands trail back up to Harry's, taking one in his own. “Back to mine?” 

Harry licks his lips, squeezing Niall's hand. “That sounds brilliant,” he murmurs. 

Niall kisses his neck one more time before moving around to face him, kissing his lips instead. 

Harry smiles against his lips. That spark low in his belly is so nice, and he closes his eyes to kiss back. 

“Mmm, you really _do_ look good tonight, babe...” 

“So do you.” Harry takes in Niall's eyes, blue and bright, his skin nearly glowing in the moonlight. He's beautiful. Harry's heart sings. 

“I'm glad you're here.” 

“I'm glad I'm here, too.” Lingering thoughts of Louis and feelings he's not used to fade, and Harry simply smiles at Niall, starry-eyed and pleased with the attention. 

“Come on, beautiful.” Niall laces their fingers, tugging Harry closer. 

“Can we stay here for a moment?” Harry asks on a whim. He closes his eyes, pressing close to Niall and setting his chin on his shoulder. 

Niall smiles to himself, moving his arms around Harry's back. “Of course,” 

Harry hums to himself, feeling his fangs extend and not really caring. He takes one step, then another, slowly beginning to dance with Niall. 

Niall laughs into his ear, moving easily with the taller boy. “You're precious.” 

“I wanted to dance with you,” Harry whispers in Niall's ear, one hand sliding to the small of his back. “Do you like dancing?” 

“I like anything with you, I'm discovering.” Niall twirls them around playfully. 

Harry laughs, grinning as he steps back into Niall's personal space. He's pretty sure his eyes just flashed but he can always say it's a trick of the moonlight. 

“I like having you around, Harry,” Niall admits softly, arms moving up to drape around Harry's neck. 

“I like you,” Harry says, blunt and full of unknown emotion. “I like you so, so much.” 

“I'm glad, because the feeling is definitely mutual.” 

“I like you... I don't know, this will sound stupid but I like you a lot, not just sleeping with you,” Harry says softly. 

Niall closes his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “I was worried I was the only one who felt that way,” he leans closer. “I really miss you when you're not around. How fucking ridiculous is that?” 

“Only as ridiculous as me asking you right now if you'd like to go out with me?” Harry half-asks, hopeful. 

“You really want a lonely drunk like me to be your boyfriend?” Niall snorts, but he's smiling, and Harry's pretty sure he's never seen it look brighter. 

“I really want a gorgeous beauty like you to be my boyfriend.” Harry keeps his eyes on Niall's, not even blinking. 

“You're fucking perfect, you know that?” Niall's eyes are sparkling as he looks back at Harry. 

Harry smiles curiously. “You really think so, don't you?” he murmurs. 

“I _know_ so, babe,” Niall kisses his cheek. 

“Appearances can be deceiving.” Harry nuzzles Niall's throat, inhaling the scent of the blood pumping through his veins. 

“Are you telling me I should be worried, love?” Niall laughs softly, fingers drifting through Harry's hair. 

Harry licks up Niall's neck, ending with a kiss to just below his ear. “You should always be worried,” he murmurs. “Never know what's lurking in the dark that you can't see.” 

Niall giggles, Harry's lips tickling his skin. “Not worried with you, though...” 

Harry smiles, gently biting Niall's earlobe. “Good,” he whispers. “I wouldn't hurt you. Ever.” 

Niall kisses the center of Harry's throat, grinning. “I know you wouldn't.” 

Harry makes a soft noise very similar to a purr, tilting his head back, letting his neck become vulnerable. It's the ultimate sign of trust, though, of course, Niall has no way of knowing that. 

Niall sucks and licks there, before moving around to the other side of Harry's neck and beginning again. He has no way of knowing it won’t leave bruises.

Harry gasps softly. “You're biting me,” he says, amused by the thought. 

“D'you like it?” Niall murmurs, against his skin, grinning. 

“I like everything you do to me,” Harry mumbles, his hand pressing gently to the back of Niall's neck. 

“I like everything about you.” Niall sighs, kissing his neck gently again. 

“Wanna go back to yours, love?” Harry asks, lowering his eyes, dark and dilated. “I'd really like to show you what else I like about you.” 

Niall smiles up at him, and it's edging on dirty. “I always wanna bring you back to mine, gorgeous.” 

Harry kisses him again and there's nothing sweet about it, simply tasting and claiming Niall's mouth. Niall moans against Harry's lips, hands moving up the back of his neck and into Harry's curls. Harry gasps, needing to tear himself away to growl and force his fangs back. They're getting even harder to control. “Your place has a bed,” he mutters. 

“Come on.” Niall twines their fingers again, pulling Harry along with him. 

Harry squeezes Niall's hand and laughs, his curls bouncing. They get to the flat quickly and tumble through the door, kissing, frantic and eager. 

“God, kissing you is just my favorite thing in the world.” Niall connects their lips again. 

Harry breaks the kiss up into several smaller kisses, both hands cupping Niall's face. 

Niall's hands grapple at Harry's back, pulling him even closer as they near the bedroom. 

“I have to be back earlier than usual,” Harry mumbles, barely remembering. “Probably best if we ease up a little.” 

“You're leaving?” Niall's eyes are wide now, almost pleading. 

“Shh, shh,” Harry soothes, kissing Niall again, quickly. “Not now, not even soon. I just know if we fuck, I'm going to want to fall asleep here.” 

“I was hoping that was something you _did_ want to do...” Niall bites his lip against a frown. 

“I do, so badly,” Harry groans, settling his forehead against Niall's shoulder. Aside from his words to Louis, he has to think of the sun. “I just can't, tonight. I told my brother I wouldn't be out too late.” 

“You asked to be official tonight and you can't stay the night?” Niall bites his lip again. “No, no, just - Sorry,” he shakes his head. “I understand, love...” 

“I feel awful...” Harry bites his lip. “It's just I was already in a bit of trouble the last time I was out. I've got strict parents.” 

“Shit,” Niall mutters to himself. “Fuck, I forget how young you are...” 

A wry smile flickers across Harry's face for just a moment. “They worry, and I just don't... I don't want them to try to keep me from seeing you,” he says softly, neglecting to mention that Liam sort of already has. 

“Shit,” Niall breathes, hands moving up into his own hair. “ _Shit_ , Harry. If you're not supposed to be-” 

“No, no,” Harry assures, settling his hands on Niall's hips. “I just don't want them to think you're a bad influence, or anything.” 

“You're old enough to drink on your own, I don't know. I've never... I've never dealt with _parents_ before.” 

Harry bites his lip against reminding Niall he's not _technically_ old enough to drink. “If you... don't want to...” He swallows against the emotion rebelling in his stomach. 

“Harry, oh, no, baby,” Niall pulls him close again. “No, of course I want to. I can honestly say I've never wanted anything more.” 

Harry clenches his eyes shut, tucking his head against Niall's chest. “I want to be with you so badly,” he mumbles. 

“I want that too, Harry, more than anything else.” Niall kisses his once more. 

“I wish I could stay tonight,” Harry says, leaning up to look Niall in the eyes. “And every night.” 

“Hopefully someday, you will.” 

“I promise, I will.” Harry doesn't take the time to consider what he's promising, but he is. “If you'll have me.” 

“I don't want anyone else,” Niall promises, hands cupping Harry's face. 

Harry closes his eyes, listening closely to the blood in Niall's veins. He wants to drink it, drain every last drop of it from Niall and yet at the same time, he wants no harm to ever come to him, wants to protect him from all bad things. 

“You're beautiful.” Niall kisses each of his cheeks. 

“You are mine.” Harry hums softly, smiling. “You know that, right?” 

“As long as you know that you're mine too.” 

“Of course.” Harry's eyes are wide with disbelief that Niall could think something different. “I am.” 

“Good.” Niall kisses him again. “I want to be the only person you kiss.” 

Harry kisses Niall's jaw without saying anything, unsure if he's able to restrict himself like that. He's always shared platonic kisses with Liam and Zayn, and... And he's not sure of anything right now about Louis. 

“You're my boyfriend,” Niall murmurs, fingers resting against Harry's cheek. 

'I will never let you go,' Harry thinks, eyes intent on Niall. Out loud, though, all he says is “Yes.” 

“Yes,” Niall repeats, kissing Harry on the lips again, giggling. “ _Yes_.” 

Harry checks the time and decides he has a little more before he should get back. “I love kissing you,” he murmurs, just before he does. 

Niall sucks lightly at Harry's lower lip, pulling the younger boy into his lap. 

Harry strokes his tongue into Niall's mouth and moans at the taste of him. 

“Mmm,” Niall sucks on his tongue, hand drifting down Harry's back. 

Harry presses into him with a sigh, his hips firm against Niall's as the other boy lays back on his bed, pulling Harry over him with a grin. Harry kisses down Niall's throat, to the edge of his t-shirt, where he bites him, careful to only use dull, useless human teeth. 

“Fuck _yes_ ,” Niall hisses. 

Harry tugs Niall's collar down to kiss and lick at his skin, attempting to taste his very essence. 

“ _Harry_ ,” Niall moans, fingers tangling in his unruly hair. 

“You're so sweet.” Harry's voice is low with arousal and hunger, and his lips suck another bruise into Niall's chest. 

“You're so _perfect_ ,” Niall murmurs. 

Harry kisses Niall's stomach, looking up at him. “Beautiful,” he says softly. “You're beautiful.”

“Come back up here,” Niall tugs at Harry's curls, careful not to hurt him. 

Harry comes easily, one hand settling on his hip. “Hello,” he whispers. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Niall whispers, bringing a hand up to cup the side of Harry's face again. 

Harry closes his eyes and leans up to kiss him again. “I don't want to leave,” he whispers. 

“I don't want you to leave either...” 

“If you'd stop being so gorgeous, this'd be easier.” Harry kisses Niall's shoulder. 

“Want to keep you forever.” Niall curls his arms around Harry's back. 

“You can.” Harry lets his lips hover over Niall's throat the urge to bite and claim and - and _turn_ buzzing through him. “Forever.” 

“When will I get to see you again?” 

“I'll come whenever you want me,” Harry says honestly. It's true. He doesn't know how or why, but it's true. 

“If you ever need me,” Niall starts shyly. “Then I'll be there for you too.” 

Harry noses at Niall's pulse. “I'll introduce you to my family sometime,” he murmurs. 

“Are you sure that's what you wanna do, love?” 

“We're very... close,” Harry says diplomatically. He swallows, knowing how the rest of his family will react. “I'm terrible at keeping things from my brother, or my parents.” 

Niall nods. “It makes sense,” he strokes through Harry's hair again. “I'd love to meet them.” 

Harry hums with pleasure. “I like when you do that,” he mumbles. 

“I love your hair.” Niall grins. 

Harry cuddles into Niall's embrace more, making another soft pleased sound. “Mmm, I wanna stay here...” 

“I would love to have you stay...” 

“I wish I could.” Harry presses his lips to Niall's throat again. “I really wish...” 

Niall's fingers tighten around the back of Harry's neck and he sighs. 

Harry sucks a mark slowly into Niall's throat. “I want you to think of me whenever you look in the mirror and see this,” he whispers, teeth pressing into the bruise he's making. 

“Mmm, I think of you all the time anyway, love,” Niall's fingertips move over Harry's scalp. 

Harry presses one last kiss to the mark and casts his eyes up to meet Niall's, words bouncing in his head and nearly out his mouth, words like 'baby' and 'mine' and 'I love you.' He's not sure why or how, but he knows he needs to leave, soon, before they overtake him. 

“I never want to let you go...” 

“What's the time?” Harry asks, burying his face in Niall's shoulder. 

“Nearly half past three.” Niall hugs him tight. 

Harry sighs. “I need to leave,” he says reluctantly. 

Niall keeps holding him tight, sighing into his ear. “I really really wish you didn't.” 

“I can come back tomorrow?” Harry offers. “And the next day, and the next, and the next,” he murmurs. 

“Only if you really want to, though,” Niall smiles brightly up at him. 

“Of course I do.” Harry kisses Niall's jaw. “Text me, and I will.” 

“I will. I will.” 

Harry forced himself to move out of Niall's arms, kneeling on the edge of the bed. “I'll miss you.” 

“I already miss you.” 

Harry swallows, needing to look away. The thought of leaving makes his stomach hurt and his throat tighten up. What's wrong with him? 

“I'll text you, though, baby,” Niall tests it out, grinning shyly to himself. 

Harry grins, lighting up with pleasure. “Looking forward to it.” He takes a step back. 

Niall bites his tongue when the words 'I', and 'love', and 'you', threaten to escape his lips, and he just smiles. 

“I'll see you later,” Harry says, not daring to look away. He fumbles for the doorknob, and then exits, the closed door finally cutting off his view of Niall.

Harry doesn't need to breathe but somehow feels breathless, and he moves swiftly, wanting to keep his word to Louis and return home. 

\-- 

Louis isn't quite asleep, but he's drifting off a little when his door creaks open and Harry slips through. His scent is strong, and Louis smiles at it.

“Hey, babe,” he murmurs, covering a yawn and looking over to him. 

Harry grins back, sliding under the covers as well. “Hey,” he whispers back. 

“Have fun?” Louis wraps his arm around Harry's waist. 

Harry nods against him, sighing as he instantly feels comfortable in Louis's care. “Tons.” 

“Get something to eat?” Louis mumbles, burying his face in Harry's hair. “You smell like Lynx.” 

“No, but I'm feeling alright right now.” He snuggles down against Louis. 

“You sure?” Louis plays with the ends of Harry's hair. “We could go get something...” 

“Mm, sun'll be up soon.” Harry sighs again, arms draping around Louis's neck. 

“That's true.” Louis looks over to make sure the curtain is closed, though he knows it is. “Tired, love?” he asks softly, stroking the back of Harry's neck. 

“Mhmm,” Harry hums, head resting against Louis's chest. 

“Go to sleep, darling.” Louis kisses his head and slides his hand down to Harry's lower back. 

Harry presses a kiss to Louis's chest, smiling. “You too.” 

“Mm, of course.” Louis's eyes are already drifting shut. “Sweet dreams.” 

Harry's legs tangle with Louis's beneath the covers and he smiles, drifting off into a happy sleep. 

Louis smiles, tucks his head into the crook of Harry's neck, and lets sleep take him. 

\-- 

Harry probably should've mentioned to Louis that he shouldn't say anything, but hindsight is twenty-twenty.

“D'you want to get something to eat with me tonight?” Louis asks casually over breakfast. “I know you were out late last night and didn't get anything, so you've got to be starving.” 

“We've got a few more bags - Wait,” Liam stops himself, blinking at the pair across from him. “What?” 

“What?” Louis says back, sucking on a spoon that previously held oatmeal. “Hazza just got back late last night, so he didn't have time to go out hunting.” 

Liam glares at them, dark eyes turning onto Harry. “Where were you?” 

It's obvious when Louis realizes he shouldn't have said anything, because he shoots Harry an apologetic look.

For his part, Harry simply meets Liam's gaze, his eyes cool. “Out.” 

“Out _where_?” Liam frowns, eyes wide with curiosity. 

“Into town. I didn't get back _that_ late. It was at least an hour before sunrise.” Harry bites into a forkful of eggs. 

“That's late. Especially when you're only supposed to be going out to hunt.” 

“I told Lou I was going somewhere afterward.” Harry shrugs a shoulder. “I don't see why it's a big deal.” 

“Because Harry, you _know_ what I said last time.” 

“It's my life, Dad.” Harry's voice is very quiet. 

“No, Harry, it's someone _else's_ life.” 

Harry's mouth twists, his eyes narrowed into a glare. “He's nice.” His voice is shaking a little. He's not used to this, to refusing to back down against Liam. “I like him.” 

“And I'm sure he likes you too, but he doesn't deserve this, Harry.” 

“He doesn't deserve what?” Harry asks, bewildered. “He likes me too, I'm not forcing him...” 

“He doesn't know what you _are_!” 

“So I'll tell him!” Harry shouts back without thinking. 

“You can't just-”

“Guys! Just calm down.” Zayn holds Liam's hand tightly. 

“Am I the only one who has no idea what anybody's talking about?” Louis asks softly, his spoon hovering in midair. His eyes dart from Harry to Liam and back again. “Why is it a big deal if Harry fucked some guy?” 

“It's a big deal because-”

“Liam,” Zayn tries to ground him again. “Calm.” 

“No, I want to know!” Harry exclaims, a deep frown on his face. “Why's it a big deal, Liam?” 

“You just shouldn't. It's a bad idea. He's a _human_.” 

“So, you've told people before. Aiden told Matt ages before he turned him,” Harry argues. 

“I don't want you turning anyone, Harry.” 

“I never said I was going to,” Harry groans, gripping the edge of the table. “I just might tell him, eventually. I will tell him. It's not fair to not.” 

“I don't want you to see him anymore.” 

“You can't control me.” Harry is practically hissing, eyes narrowed to slits. 

“There's a reason you call me Dad.” Liam tries his best not to growl. “Because I _can_ control you.”

“You _hypocrite_ , how come you can do it and I can't? I want him!” Harry pounds the table with his fist. “I want him, I want him!” 

“That's the fucking _problem_ , Hazza!” 

“He's mine, he's mine and you can't stop me.” Harry's eyes are nearly glowing with anger. “You can't fucking _stop_ me.” 

“Don't think I won't.” Liam's eyebrows pull together. “Do you not understand why you can't do this, Harry? Because you _will_ turn him, and I can't have you _do_ that!” 

“I want him. He's mine.” Harry leans closer, his frown deep. “I'll do what I please.” 

“You're not leaving this house again.” 

“I'll kill you,” Harry replies in a yowl, and then it's like all of the sound has been sucked from the room. 

Louis’s expression is slack with shock, his eyes wide and slightly terrified. “Harry…”

Harry blinks rapidly, deflating and ducking his head. “I - I'm sorry... I don't know... What...” 

“He's your One.” 

“My what?” Harry asks, scrubbing at his eyes. They feel irritated and raw. “God, Liam, I'm so fucking sorry...” 

“He's your Zayn.” Liam puts his head in his hands. “I can't believe I let this happen.” 

Harry stares at Liam in disbelief. “My... You mean he's my _soulmate_?” 

“I don't really care for the term, but... Yes.” 

“What?” comes a quiet, confused voice from the other end of the table. 

Shit, Harry thinks, remembering suddenly that there are other people in the room. “Lou-” 

“Wh-” Louis coughs, his eyes fixed on Harry with a mixture of hurt and confusion. “What?”

Harry stares at him silently, mouth opening and then closing when he realizes he doesn't know what to say. What is he supposed to say? 

“Harry, I think you should go up to your room for a while,” Zayn suggests, already moving to sit next to Louis. 

“I-” Harry cuts himself off and looks down, unwilling to make everything worse than it already is. This is all his fault. “Okay,” he agrees softly, sliding off of his seat and slowly slinking up the stairs. Louis watches him go silently, lips pressed together in a tight line. 

“Louis,” Zayn starts softly, holding his hand under the table. 

“He was supposed to be mine,” Louis says, his complexion grey and wan. “I... I thought he was mine?” 

“Louis, I'm so sorry-”

“You can go to your room too.” Zayn's eyes are hard as he looks back at Liam. 

Liam looks startled, a frown quickly crossing his face. He steps forward tentatively. “... Zayn-” 

“I'm not fucking joking right now, Liam. Go.” Zayn rubs down Louis's back, pulling him closer. 

Liam stays where he is, watching the back of Louis's head, his shoulders hitching a little. “Honey-” 

“I said _go_ , Liam,” Zayn practically growls out, pulling Louis to his chest. 

Liam finally slumps, throwing a glance over his shoulder as he leaves the room. He looks regretful, a little, but mostly still angry.

“I thought it was me,” Louis whispers against Zayn's chest. “It was... It was me?” 

“I'm so sorry you had to hear this, Louis. This is not how we wanted you to find out. I know... I know you love Harry.” 

Louis shudders a little. “That means he doesn't love me, though, doesn't it?” he asks softly. “That's what it means.” 

“He does love you, Louis. He _does_ , you're just not...” Zayn pulls him even closer. “I'm so sorry.” 

“He's not mine. And he doesn't want me. But I'm his, I've always... I've always been.” Louis squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Just because you're not his, it doesn't mean he doesn't want you, Louis.” Zayn sighs. “I've seen you two together.” 

Louis shakes his head rapidly, rolling his eyes as he feels tears gathering in them. “He doesn't want me, he wants that - that fucking human boy.” 

“He still cares about you, Louis.” 

“Not the way I care about him.” Louis meets Zayn's eyes. “I'm pathetic.” 

“You don't know that, Louis. You don't.” Zayn shakes his head. “You're not pathetic.” 

“I want someone who's never going to want me. He's meant for someone else.” Louis closes his eyes, looking down. “I wanted him to be meant for me.” 

“I'm sure Harry wants that too,” Zayn whispers into his hair. 

“He _doesn't_ , he wants somebody else, not me, he doesn't-” Louis chokes on his words, hating that he can feel wetness on his face. “I'm _pathetic_ ,” he whispers. 

“He _needs_ someone else, that doesn't mean he doesn't _want_ you,” Zayn tries, kissing Louis's head. 

“If he wanted me, he could've had me. It's not like I haven't been _throwing_ myself at him for the past few _decades_!” Louis releases an actual sob and buries his face in Zayn's shoulder, humiliated. 

“Please don't cry, Louis…” Zayn hugs him tight. 

“I'm sorry,” Louis mumbles, rubbing his wet face against Zayn's neck. “I'm sorry, I'm trying to stop, I just - I just thought - I thought there was a _chance_ and there's _not_.” 

“Louis…” Zayn shakes his head slowly. “Babe, calm down. It's alright. I just told you, it's fine.” 

“How is it fine?” Louis asks without moving his face. “I'm in - in, I'm in - I _love_ him, do you know that?” He coughs, voice weak. “I thought I was in love with him.” 

“Harry's really easy to fall for, love.” Zayn brushes through his hair. “Don't get mad at yourself.” 

“Nobody else did, just _me_ , because I'm stupid and pathetic and I want things I know I can't have.” Louis sniffs. “I should've known he wasn't mine. If he was mine, he would’ve been by now.” 

“Please stop putting yourself down. No one is to blame for this.” 

“I should've _known_.” Louis clings to Zayn, arms tightly around his neck. “You knew, I know you knew. Dad knew. Everyone knew it wasn't me.” 

“We didn't know until after the first night Harry was with him. I promise you.” 

“Have you all just been l- _laughing_ at me?” Louis's voice cracks. “At me thinking he could ever really feel like that about me?” 

“Never.” Zayn's eyes are serious as he forced Louis to look back at him. “I want nothing but happiness for you, Louis.” 

“But I'm not going to get that, am I?” Louis just looks sad now, his eyes still leaking. “Not with Harry.” 

“You'll find yours. You will.” 

“What if I never do? I've gone forty years thinking it was Harry, I haven't bothered looking anywhere else.” He swipes his hands across his eyes. 

“Everyone finds theirs.” 

“How can you be so sure?” Louis looks back at him, his eyes red-rimmed, his cheeks still shining with tears. 

“Just trust me.” 

“... Okay,” Louis says very softly. “Okay, I trust you.” He sniffs and scrunches his face up, wiping the tearstains from his cheeks. “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be sorry.” Zayn wipes Louis's tears away. “Don't.” He kisses Louis softly, holding the back of his neck. “You're going to be okay.” 

“I don't know if I can even look at him right now.” Louis shakes his head, leaning against Zayn. “I don't - I don't know if I can look at Li, either.” 

“Just stay with me, then. You won't have to.” 

“Can - Can I?” Louis looks devastatingly hopeful. “I feel like a child.” 

“I've got my own room for a reason, Lou. Yes, you can stay with me.” 

Louis wraps his arms tightly around Zayn, face tucking into his neck. “Thank you,” he mutters. 

“Anything for you, Tommo.” Zayn hugs him back tight. 

Louis leans back just a little to press his lips against Zayn's in gratitude, gripping his shoulders lightly. 

Zayn returns the kiss just as gently, cradling the back of Louis’s head. 

“Love you, Zayn.” Louis presses his cheek to Zayn's, sighing. 

“I love you too.” Zayn holds him close. 

“I'm hungry.” Louis moves to lean back out of the hug and then changes his mind. 

“We've got some extra bags.” 

“I'll go get one in a minute,” Louis murmurs, reluctant to leave this embrace. 

“Okay?” Zayn keeps his hold on Louis tight. 

Louis nods against him. “I just... Don't want to let go,” he admits. 

“I've got you.” Zayn kisses his shoulder. “Don't worry.” 

Louis mumbles softly, nuzzling into Zayn's neck. It feels remarkably similar to when he was first turned, and he didn't know how to handle it. Zayn took care of him then, too. Zayn always takes care of him. 

“Don't be upset, alright?” 

“It's hard not to be, you know?” Louis closes his eyes and relaxes into Zayn's embrace. “Not to feel betrayed...” 

“I know. Just... Know it's not Harry's choice.” 

“I know it isn't. I just wish I was... I wish I could at least know that if it _wasn't_ , he would have chosen me. I wish I, I wish he felt the same.” 

“He definitely has feelings for you, though, Lou.” 

“No, I know that. I know that. You don't... You don't act the way we do without anything being there.” Louis swallows. “But if he wanted something to happen, wouldn't it have happened already?” 

“Maybe he was just waiting for you.” 

“But I was right there. I've always been right there. But every time I thought, maybe... He backed off. Maybe he could sense it wasn't supposed to be me?” Louis sighs again. “I don't know. My head hurts.” 

“You were waiting for him, but maybe he was waiting for you too. Come on, we're gonna get you some blood.” 

“I guess it doesn't matter anymore, though, does it?” Louis shrugs, stepping back. “Harry hasn't had any in longer than I have. You should make sure he gets some first,” he says softly. 

“D'you wanna bring him some up? I can come with you.” 

Louis cringes at the thought, but nods. “I can do that. I think.” He looks at Zayn sadly. “He really didn't know, did he?” 

Zayn shakes his head. “He had no idea. He's probably freaking out quite a bit right now, as well.” 

“Someone should've been with him.” Louis looks down. “I should've,” he amends. 

“He understands why you'd be upset too. How close the two of you are.” 

“Do you think he knows how I feel about him?” Louis asks, wringing his fingers together. 

“I don't know,” Zayn answers honestly. “But I think maybe you two need to talk.” 

“You're right.” Louis scrubs a hand over his face. “I'll take him some.” He steps over to the refrigerator and pulls out a blood bag, his fangs lowering automatically before he forces them back up. 

“You want me to come with you?” 

“You don't have to,” Louis immediately assures. “I, er... I think I should talk to him alone.” 

Zayn nods. “I should probably go check on Liam.” 

“Good luck.” Louis hugs him again, bumping his jaw against Zayn's before heading for the stairs. “I'll meet you? I mean, if you still want?” 

“Up to you, love.” Zayn smiles at him. 

“I'd really like to stay with you.” Louis swallows. “I don't think I can sleep with him tonight, but - I haven't slept without him in a long time. You know, how I had to go back after a few hours.” 

“Then yeah, just go to my room after, I'll be in there.” 

“I will.” Louis smiles as well as he can before climbing the stairs. He wonders for a moment if he should knock. He never has before, though, and doesn't plan to start now. He carefully pushes open the door to Harry's - their - room. 

Harry is curled up in the center of the bed, facing away from Louis with a quiet sort of whimpering coming from his frame. 

“I brought you some blood,” Louis says quietly, closing the door behind him. 

Harry sniffles, but doesn't turn around. “I don't want any...” 

“Harry, you need some.” Louis steps closer. “You haven't had any since before yesterday. I'll leave if you want to but please, take it.” 

“I don't want any, Louis,” Harry shakes his head. “I don't want anything right now. Maybe a cuddle, but mostly I'm just sick of being here at all...” 

Louis swallows, setting the blood bag on the night stand. “Do you want to go to him?” he asks quietly. 

“I don't even know what I want anymore.” Harry's voice is shaking and he curls tighter in on himself. 

“Please eat, Harry,” Louis says, edging on desperate. “Please, just, eat.” 

“I'm sorry that it's not you.” 

“Shh, it doesn't matter.” Louis takes the blood bag and crawls into the bed next to Harry. “Just eat.” 

“I love you,” Harry says, turning so he can hold Louis close. “I'm so sorry.” 

“I know you are.” Louis closes his eyes, rubbing Harry's back. “It's not your fault.” 

Harry rubs his face against Louis's chest, trying to calm down. “I was afraid you were going to hate me...” 

“I couldn't ever hate you, Hazza.” Louis kisses Harry's head, holding him close. “I love you, you know?” 

“I love you too. So much.” 

“No, I.” Louis hesitates, his mouth dry. He knows, though, that he needs to say this. “I _love_ you.” 

Harry blinks at him, eyes still dry, but obviously wavering on a thin line. “Louis...” 

“I'm sorry, I know you... And it's not like I expect anything, now, but I thought you should know. That I love you.” Louis doesn't dare look away. 

“Louis, you never…” Harry stares back at him. “You never...” He moves closer. “I love you, too.” 

Louis closes his eyes, shaking his head and turning away a little. “Don't, Harry, come on,” he says softly. “Don't do this to me, don't lie, not about this.” 

“I'm not lying. You... You never told me?” 

“Harry, I've basically been flirting with you nonstop for the past forty years,” Louis says quietly. 

“I've been flirting back, Lou...” 

“But I meant it. I meant it all, and I hoped... I hoped I would be yours. Because I was already yours. I've always been, I belong to you.” Louis looks down, playing with the hem of his shirt. 

“I've just always... I felt that way too.” 

“I'm not, though.” Louis looks back up, then down. “I'm not yours. And you're not mine.” 

“I still love you.” Harry clarifies, placing a hesitant hand on Louis's neck. 

Louis looks back at him, his gaze open and honest. “But you won't,” he whispers. “We know how this works, Hazza. He's your soulmate. He's who you're supposed to be with.” 

“I don't want to not have you...” 

“You can still have me... You just can't _have_ me.” Louis sets a careful hand on Harry's hip. “I want you to, god, do I fucking want you to...” 

Harry swallows back a moan at the thought, placing a hand over Louis's. “I'm sorry...” 

“Don't be sorry, it's nothing you can change. People need who they need.” Louis swallows hard. “I would've been good to you.” 

“I've been wanting to kiss you for so long, Louis. So long.” 

Louis moves his hand a little, fingers stroking over Harry's cheek. “Harry, you can't say things like that...” 

“I can if I mean it...” 

“Harry...” Louis tucks some of Harry's hair behind his ears, biting his lip. 

“Can we?” Harry's eyes a wide, hopeful. “I want you.” 

“It's not going to make anything different,” Louis whispers, scanning Harry's face with regret and longing. “You will still belong to someone else.” 

“I'll know what it feels like to be with you.” 

“It'll make it so much harder to let you go...” Louis doesn't sound at all certain, though, and he's leaning closer. 

“Please.” Harry leans in. “Just once.” 

Louis can't stop himself from looking to Harry's lips. “Just once?” he repeats, lips brushing Harry's with the words. 

“Once.” It’s softer than a whisper as Harry finally connects their lips properly. 

Louis gasps a little before settling into it, his lips fitting perfectly against Harry's. He slides his arm around Harry's waist to pull him closer. 

Harry tilts his head, letting his lips part softly. 

With a soft sound, Louis lets his tongue slip past Harry's lips, stroking over his tongue. He moves his hand down to Harry's hip, stroking over it. 

Harry moves his leg between Louis's, letting his tongue flick over his. Louis closes his lips around Harry's tongue, eagerly sucking on it. Harry hums, fingers dipping up into Louis's hair. The touch makes Louis keen softly, mouth opening wider to accommodate Harry's tongue. Harry's free hand moves up to cup Louis's cheek, lips pressing even more firmly together. 

Louis rolls a little until he's half on top of Harry, then presses down, his automatic reaction. Harry pulls him closer, hands roaming down Louis's back. Louis breaks the kiss into several smaller kisses, sucking them from Harry's lower lip. 

Harry whimpers, holding onto Louis tightly. “No, please,” he just barely whispers.

Louis remains near Harry's lips for several moments when the kiss stops. Their lips are still pressed together, but it's less of a frenzy and more a simple caress. 

Harry kisses him gently again, eyes squeezing shut. 

Louis presses his face against Harry's neck, inhaling his scent. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Louis mumbles into his skin. 

Harry hugs him tight, keeping his eyes closed. 

“I don't ever want to not do that,” Louis murmurs, stroking Harry's hair. 

“I can't believe we've been so stupid.” 

Louis kisses the corner of Harry's mouth, eyes squeezed shut so the tears won't escape. “I love you so much,” he whispers. 

“I'm so fucking sorry. I love you too, so much.” 

“We'll be alright, won't we?” Louis asks desperately. “Harry, I can't do this at all if I have to do it without you.” 

“You've got me, I'm not ever going to just leave you, Louis.” Harry cups his face in his hands. 

Louis sets his hands over Harry's, blinking and looking away when a few tears escape down his cheeks. 

“I will always be here.” 

Louis nods quickly, pulling Harry into another hug. “I think,” he whispers into his ear. “I think maybe, we need to take a step back. Let you focus on this guy.” 

Harry's eyes widen and his arms tighten around Louis again. “But...” 

“I don't _want_ to,” Louis rushes out, burying his face in Harry's neck. “I want to be able to kiss you and love you and, and do everything with you, but... It'll just make it that much harder when you end up with someone else, baby.” He kisses Harry's neck. “I can't keep fooling myself.” 

Harry's crying now, but he's nodding in understanding, arms still holding tight around Louis. 

Louis kisses Harry's cheek, the taste of his tears salty on his lips. “Don't cry, sweetheart, you know I hate when you cry,” he says. He's crying too, he knows, can feel the tears dripping down his cheeks. 

“I'm sorry it's not you. I'm so... I wish...” 

“I wish, too.” Louis kisses the thin skin below Harry's eye, pressing their foreheads together. “I love you. And I will always love you,” he says quietly. “But I can't keep trying to make something that isn't there.” 

“I love you too. I love you so much.” 

Louis presses his lips to Harry's once more, trembling slightly. “I'm staying with Zayn tonight,” he whispers. “I need to learn to be without you sometimes.” 

Harry's eyebrows pull together, a deep frown showing on his face. “I...” 

Louis kisses him again, a little harder. “Please, let me do this,” he says. “I need to do this.” 

The tears are still falling on Harry's cheeks when he murmurs a quiet, “Okay.” 

Louis strokes Harry's curls out of his face, clutching him close. “I love you. I'll miss you.” 

“It's going to be cold in here without you...” 

“I'm sorry this is how it has to be.” Louis cradles Harry's face for a moment. 

“Can’t we eventually sleep together again, though?” Harry's eyes look desperate, pleading. 

“Somehow, I imagine your soulmate might mind.” Louis smiles wryly. 

“It's not like he knows...” 

“He will, though. You'll tell him.” Louis looks at him solemnly. “You know how it happened with Mum and Dad.” 

“I just... I'm sorry it's not you...” 

“I know you are.” Louis strokes Harry's lower lip with his thumb before forcing himself away. 

“I'll miss you.” 

“I'll miss you too.” Louis gives him one last look before nearly fleeing the room, closing the door gently behind him. 

Harry bites his lip against a whine, not wanting to admit, even to himself that he's in this over his head. 

Louis doesn't stop moving at all on the way to Zayn's room even though he wants nothing more than to turn around and go back to Harry. He desperately hopes Harry drinks the blood Louis left him.

Finally, he makes it to Zayn's door, and he slams it shut behind him to keep himself from running back upstairs. 

“Come over here,” Zayn says, holding his blanket up in invitation. 

Louis shucks his shirt as he moves to the bed, burrowing into Zayn's side instantly. He's still crying, teary face pressed into Zayn's chest. 

“Are you okay?” Zayn asks, concerned. He rubs down Louis's back, bringing him closer. 

“No,” Louis manages, choked out and barely a word. 

“I've got you.” Zayn hugs him tight. “I've got you.” 

Louis lets himself be held, knowing both that it isn't enough and that it's all he can have. He slowly collapses into Zayn's arms. 

“Liam's gonna join us later, alright? You can stay with us.” 

“Is he gonna yell more?” Louis asks, trying to be calm. His tears are still going strong, though, and he's shaking. 

“No, he's not going to yell more, love,” Zayn runs his hands over Louis's arms, and back, and anywhere else he can reach. “Come on, calm down.” 

“I'm trying,” Louis coughs. He squeezes his eyes shut and attempts to focus on the warmth of Zayn's embrace. “It's all shit.” 

“It'll get better. I promise, Louis. I promise it will.” 

“How's it get better?” Louis's words are slurred together, his hands clutching at Zayn's shoulders. “I've got _nobody_ and I never will, I'm gonna be _alone_.” 

“You _won't_.” Zayn holds him even tighter. “Don't ever talk like that again.” 

“I probably don't _have_ a soulmate, and I'm gonna just look forever and never find them-” 

“You have one,” Zayn says loudly. “Don't fucking say that again. I told you. Everyone finds theirs.” 

“I thought I _did_ find mine but he's someone else's.” Louis tries to keep himself from getting worked up again. “What if mine lives in France or America or fucking Prague?” 

“Then they'll visit London someday and find you,” Zayn responds calmly, running his fingers through Louis's hair. 

Louis blinks slowly, looking up at Zayn. “What if - What if they've died?” 

“Louis.” Zayn shakes him a bit. “Please. Stop it.” 

“I just don't want to be alone for eternity, Zayn.” Louis hiccups. “I want my someone.” 

“You'll get them, you will, I promise.” 

“Promise?” Louis asks, seizing on the word. His watery, wide eyes are fixed on Zayn's, desperately hopeful. He trusts Zayn, even if Zayn can't possibly promise something like that. He trusts Zayn. 

“Promise,” comes Liam's voice from behind him, strong arms draping their way over his waist and squeezing. 

Louis shivers, closing his eyes and pressing himself back against Liam's frame. “Dad...” 

“Don't cry anymore, okay? I didn't mean to do that to you. I swear.” 

“It's not your fault.” Louis wriggles a little so that he can hug Liam, inhaling his scent and relaxing with it. “I did it to myself.” 

“I shouldn't've brought it up like that.” 

“Is there a good way to bring up something like that?” Louis asks, calming as he relaxes in Liam's arms. “It's okay, Liam...” 

“I never wanted to upset you...” 

“I know you didn't. It was going to upset me either way.” Louis looks up at him, the tears on his cheeks mostly dry. 

“Don't cry.” Liam kisses his cheeks. 

Louis closes his eyes, letting himself be wrapped up in Liam’s embrace. “I think I've stopped,” he says softly. “I don't think I have any more.” 

Zayn molds himself to Louis's back, arms reaching over both of them. “Did you eat?” 

Louis silently shakes his head, tipping it back onto Zayn's shoulder. He feels beyond exhausted, all the expended emotion combined with his lack of sustenance catching up with him. 

“Have some of mine,” Liam murmurs, pulling Louis's face back against his throat. “I've got plenty.” 

Louis noses at his neck for a moment, fangs fumbling before he can bite down. He releases a soft, pleased sigh when he feels the blood rushing into him. 

Liam presses a firm hand to the back of Louis's neck, eyes meeting Zayn's over his shoulder. 

Louis slowly stops trembling, sighing as he sucks eagerly to ingest more blood.

Zayn rubs Louis's back, calming him. 

Louis licks over the marks he's made, pressing his nose up underneath Liam's ear and curling into his warmth. 

“Better, love?” 

“Better,” Louis replies, muffled as he slides down to press his face against Liam's collarbone. “Thank you.” 

“We love you, Louis,” Liam whispers, kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you, too.” Louis presses back against Zayn as he lays his head on Liam's chest. 

Zayn's hand grips reassuringly as Louis's hip and they fall asleep like that, all three together. When Zayn wakes up to get a snack in the middle of the night, Harry's gone.

\-- 

Harry stumbles a little as he walks down the road, loose pavement skidding underneath his trainers. He drank some of the blood bag that Louis had left him but not all of it, knowing he doesn't have much time if he wants to do this properly. And he does.

He remembers the door he wants easily, slipping into the building after another man does. Counting doors, it's simple enough to find the one he wants and knock. 

“Harry?” Niall answers the door only a few seconds later, dressed in nothing but a pair of white briefs. “What's wrong, babe?” 

“Sorry, I should've called or something first,” Harry says quietly, unable to keep his eyes from roaming. “Can I come in? I'll only be a minute.” 

“You don't even have to ask.” Niall holds his hand out, pulling Harry inside. “What is it, baby?” 

Harry sniffs a little, taking Niall's hand with both of his. “I just... I had to see you.” 

“I'm here, I'm here whenever you need me.” Niall pulls him in closer, kissing him. 

Harry can hear Niall's heartbeat, loud in the relative silence. He swallows, clinging to him. “I don't... I think I maybe won't see you for a while,” he says finally. “My dad, he found out I was late out last night.” 

Niall's face falls and his holds Harry closer. “What happened?” 

“He shouted.” Harry closes his eyes. “A lot. He's really mad at me and I probably shouldn't have come at all, but I had to see you...” He nuzzles into Niall's neck. 

Niall strokes through the back of Harry's hair, pulling him close again. “I'm so sorry, Harry.” 

“I don't want to let him keep me away from you but there's nothing I can do,” Harry whispers. “I love my Dad and I can't disobey him.” 

“I understand. I do. I'm just so sorry that I did this to you. You should get back home, I don't want you to get in more trouble,” Niall rushes out, but his arms only tighten. 

“I don't want to go home.” Harry squeezes his eyes shut tighter. “There's nothing for me at home.” 

“I wish I could just keep you forever...” 

“Keep me forever,” Harry urges quickly, tightening his arms around Niall. “Please, I want you to.” 

“I want to. More than I've ever wanted anything else.” 

“I love feeling you close like this,” Harry says softly. He kisses below Niall's ear. “You make it all feel okay.” 

“You make me feel invincible.” Niall sighs, kissing Harry's forehead. 

'You could be,' Harry thinks but doesn't say, simply holding Niall closer. “I'm going to miss you. And I'll text you every day.” 

“He's not going to take your phone away from you?” Niall asks, clearly desperate for any sort of communication. 

Harry's silent for a moment before shaking his head. “No, he won't take it. It's sort of necessary for me to have, in case of emergencies.” 

“Emergencies?” Niall quirks his head to the side, before simply shaking it. “How long do we have?” 

“Before I'm missed?” Harry checks the time. “Half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes. I might've been found out already.” 

“Shit,” Niall's forehead presses against Harry's shoulder. “I don't want anything to happen to you...” 

“He won't hurt me,” Harry says. “He's just protective. I'm... I'm the baby,” he says slowly, and he thinks it's true, sort of. Louis is the youngest, technically, but they're all so protective of Harry. 

“Are you sure?” Niall asks, voice darkening. “I just... I don't think I could live with myself if something ever happened to you.” 

“I'll be alright, just, I'll miss you, and I want to keep you.” Harry kisses his cheek. “My father won't hurt me. He would never. He's just angry right now. And my brother feels... My brother isn't happy, either.” 

Niall bites his lip before responding. “They'll never accept me, will they?” 

“They will!” Harry rushes to say, pulling back to look in Niall's eyes. “They just don't know you, but when they see how much I care about you...” 

“I want to be with you more than anything else. More than I've ever wanted anything. And I just... I-” 

“I love you,” Harry cuts him off, eyes widening when he realizes what he's just said. He hesitates before continuing. “I, I don't know how-” a lie, “-or why-” another, “- but, but I do. I love you.” 

Niall crushes their lips together, hands moving over Harry's back. “I love you so fucking much,” he breathes out. “I _love_ you.” 

Harry cups Niall's face in both hands, pressing fierce kisses to his lips. “I love you I love you I love you,” he whispers. He leans his forehead against Niall's. “Wait for me?” 

“Forever, I'll wait for you forever.” Niall nods against him. “Fuck, I love you.” 

“I love you too, so much, Niall.” Harry's eyes are bright, pleased. “I love you.” 

Niall kisses him again, deeply. “I don't know how, but I feel like I've been in love with you for forever.” 

“You were made for me.” Harry's voice is low to disguise the knowledge in his voice. “You are mine.” 

“Forever.” Niall hugs him tight. “I just want you to be mine forever.” 

“I am. Yours. Forever.” Harry kisses him again. “Always.” 

“I could sneak over to yours, y'know? The way you do me? It'd be like an old teenage love story adventure.” Niall suggests, a cheesy grin on his face. 

Harry laughs softly, shaking his head. “You're sweet to offer, but you'd be caught. It wouldn't work.” 

Niall kisses his cheek. “I'd be willing to do anything for you.” 

“I'm not willing to risk your safety, not for anything, okay?” Harry strokes the line of Niall's neck. 

“I love you,” Niall says again, leaning in for another kiss. 

“I love you too,” Harry murmurs against his lips, sighing. “I have to go now.” 

“I don't want to let you go...” 

“I will see you again.” Harry kisses Niall's neck, nearly trembling from how much he wants to bite down. “I'll call you so much you'll get sick of my voice.” 

“Will never happen,” Niall murmurs. 

Harry kisses him again quickly, head pounding. “I'll come see you again, when everything calms down,” he rushes out, reaching behind him for the door. 

“I'll be waiting.” Niall whispers as the door shuts. 

\--

Harry stands outside the front door, wishing, not for the first time, that he could scale the gutter near his room. It's far too flimsy, though. He steels himself, and opens the door, slipping inside and closing it very softly behind him. 

“Liam's not awake yet, but I have to tell him what you just did,” Zayn says, eyes trailing over Harry's frame. “What are you thinking?” 

Harry doesn't jump, simply looking at Zayn sadly. “I had to tell him I probably wouldn't be able to see him for a while.” 

“Harry...” Zayn licks his lips. “You know you can't keep doing this.” 

“That's why I had to tell him, because I knew Dad wouldn't let me go back.” Harry swallows, wan in the moonlight coming through the window. “I need him, Zayn.” 

“I know you do, love.” Zayn steps forward and wraps his arms around Harry, holding him close. “I'm sure Li will come around eventually.” 

“Are you?” Harry lets his arms dangle at his sides. He feels... defeated. “I'm not.” 

“He has to, really. It's not like he can keep you apart forever.” 

“What if he tries?” Harry's insides hurt at the thought, his eyes squeezing shut. “What if he says I can never see Niall again?” 

“He wouldn't do that, okay? I won't let him.” 

“I love him, Zayn.” Harry's expression is bleak as he meets Zayn's eyes. “I love him.” 

“I... I know you do, Haz.” 

“I don't want to never see him again.” Harry sniffs a little. “I'm sorry if I ruined everything, I - I wanted it to be Louis.” 

“Don't,” Zayn shushes him. “He sounds like a lovely bloke.” 

“He is.” Harry vigorously rubs his eyes. “He said he loves me too and that he'll wait for me. He said he'd sneak in here but I told him he'd get caught.” 

“I... I can only cover for you for so long, Haz...” 

“I'm not gonna go see him anymore.” Harry swallows, slowly shaking his head. “I won't disobey Liam like that, I can't. He's... He's Liam.” 

“I'll talk to him,” Zayn promises, stroking down his back. 

Harry nudges at Zayn's neck with his nose, growling a little under his breath. “It won't do any good... Li's stubborn. If he doesn't want me seeing Niall, I won't.” 

“What if _I_ want you to see Niall again?” 

“He's still Liam. He's still... I still have to do what he tells me. I won't let you help me disobey him only to get in trouble yourself. I can't make him angry with you.” Harry sighs. 

“Liam does not control me.” 

“I don't want you two to argue. Please?” 

Zayn kisses Harry's cheek. “I don't want you to feel like you can't be with the person you need most in life.” 

“I need Liam, too.” Harry swallows, looking up into Zayn's eyes. “I need my family.” 

“And we're here. We'll always be here.” 

“What if Liam says I can't ever see him again? What if he makes me choose?” Harry swallows against bile in his throat. “I couldn't.” 

“I told you, Harry, I won't let that happen to you.” 

“And I told you, I won't let you and Liam fight. I can't. I won't be the reason for it...” Harry shakes his head. “I can't,” he repeats. 

“Liam and I... It won't affect us, you realize?” 

“You don't fight, ever.” Harry swipes a hand over his cheek, roughly wiping a stray tear away. “The first time in a long time I can remember you fighting was this morning. Over _me_.” 

“We weren't fighting, love.” Zayn shakes his head, pulling Harry against his chest again. “Don't cry.” 

“I'm not crying.” Harry grunts, forcing his tears back. “I'm not. I just wish everything wasn't so fucked up now. It's because of me.” 

“It's not your fault. Not at all.” Zayn shakes his head. “You deserve to have him, Harry.” 

“And I want him, but... I don't know what to do,” Harry admits softly. “Louis would be well within his rights to hate me, and Liam's mad at me, and I don't know what to _do_.” 

“Sleep,” Zayn suggests. “Take a break.” 

“Louis said we should take time apart,” Harry mutters. “And I can't sleep alone.” 

“I can sleep with you, if you want, babe.” 

“Aren't you staying with Lou?” Harry asks, though he can't suppress the surge of hope in his face. “He needs you more than me...” 

“Liam's got him,” Zayn says. “He's fine, love.” 

“Only if... You want to?” Harry grips Zayn's arms. “I mean, if you want to go back with them...” 

“Come on,” Zayn murmurs, heading toward Harry's bedroom. 

Harry follows without question and slips into his room after Zayn, crawling across the bed. It seems so big when he's in it alone, and he sends Zayn a pleading look without realizing. 

Zayn follows after him, slipping under the covers and pulling Harry flat against his chest. 

Harry sighs, snuggling into Zayn and grabbing his hand to hold beneath the blanket. 

“I've got you...” Zayn whispers, kissing his head again. 

“Can you hand me the blood bag behind you?” Harry mutters, drowsy. “Didn't finish it before I left...” 

Zayn reaches behind himself, passing the bag over to Harry. 

Harry cuddles into Zayn as he bites down, draining the rest of the bag with palpable relief. 

Zayn keeps a firm hand on the back of Harry's neck, squeezing lightly. 

Harry licks the droplets of blood that escape his lips, dropping the empty bag down off the side of the bed. He'll get it tomorrow. 

“Sleep,” Zayn whispers, hugging him. 

Harry tucks his face into the crook of Zayn's neck. He feels like dropping off, but there's something subtly different about the way Zayn smells, close to Louis but _different_. He's comfortable and warm, and Zayn is holding him close, but... It’s not the same. It’s not the same as it is with Louis. Harry tries to shake it off, closing his eyes. 

Zayn strokes his fingers through Harry's hair, soothing him. 

“Love you,” Harry mutters as he focuses on the part of Zayn's scent that smells of home. 

“Love you too, Hazza.” 

Harry smiles, drifting off into a slightly restless sleep and hoping if he dreams, it's good. 

\-- 

Harry wakes up alone. He takes advantage of the extra space by stretching and trying to be happy about it, but there's something like a painful ball in his chest when he recalls how Louis would cram himself against Harry so firmly there would be no hope of movement.

Zayn's not there either, though, which isn't surprising. Zayn's always been an early riser, and Harry prefers to sleep in. He blames it on too many times almost caught in the sun coming home, but really, he's just lazy.

The faint sound of clinking forks and spoons against bowls is audible when he tilts his head, so he slinks out of bed, changes his boxers, and slowly plods down the stairs.

Everyone's in the kitchen when he gets downstairs, and he lingers in the doorway for a moment before he's noticed.

“Morning,” he greets softly, hesitating there.

“Hey!” Liam sends him a soft grin. “Feeling any better?” 

Harry relaxes a little at the normal greeting from Liam, shoulders losing a little of their tension. “Yeah, a bit,” he answers, about to say something else before he spots Louis and his mouth snaps shut.

Louis isn't looking anywhere near him, instead staring into his bowl like the answers to all his problems are in it.

“Hi, Lou,” Harry says hopefully, heart sinking when all he receives is a vague nod and a glance in his direction that lasts only a moment. 

Zayn sends him a sympathetic smile, opening his arm wide out next to him. “Come, have some breakfast.” 

Harry pads into the room, sliding next to Zayn and missing the incessant poking that would normally grace his ribs. He sighs, pouring himself some cereal when Liam slides him a bowl. 

“Right,” Liam starts. “Louis's hunting with me tonight, yeah?” 

“Yep,” Louis replies, the first thing he's said since Harry's been in the room. 

“Why don't you come out with me, Haz?” Zayn suggests. 

“Okay.” Harry's voice is barely a mumble, and he shoves a spoonful of Coco Pops into his mouth to blame it on that rather than the hurt coursing through him. 

Zayn squeezes his thigh, sighing. 

There's silence for a moment except for the crunching of cereal before Louis gets up from his seat to put his bowl in the sink. Harry tries to catch his eye but Louis is consciously avoiding him, must be, because he strides past Harry and then the faint sounds of the television can be heard from the living room. 

“Maybe you should talk to him...” 

“He doesn't want me to,” Harry says very softly. “He wants me to leave him alone, so I will.” 

“I'm sure that's not what he meant.” 

“He needs time to... Time to... I don't know, he needs time.” Harry swallows, looking up at Liam. “Make sure he's okay, tonight? Sometimes, when he's sad... He gets reckless.” 

Liam licks his lips, but nods. “I'll look after him.” 

“Good.” Harry stares into his now empty bowl, miserable. “Can I go for a walk?” he asks softly. 

Liam lets a noticeable frown cross his lips. “I don't know if that's a great idea, Haz.” 

“I won't fucking go into town,” Harry sulks. “I'll just walk outside for a few minutes.” 

“Zayn, go with him?” 

“I don't need a _babysitter_!” Harry scowls at Liam. “I'm just going for a walk. I'm not going to meet anyone, or run off, or anything.” 

“Well, sorry if I'm a little hesitant, Harry. You don't exactly have the best track record...” 

“I'm an adult, Liam. If I really wanted to see him, I could. The only reason I'm not is because I respect you.” Harry's eyes are intent on Liam's. “If that changes, don't expect me to keep following your rules. But until then, I will.” 

“I just don't like the thought of any of us going out alone, alright?” 

“Why, Liam? Do you think I'm going to get, like - Attacked by a squirrel? Maybe I'll be chased down by a tree. Or the bushes will eat me.” Harry looks extremely unimpressed. 

“Just go with Zayn. Please.” 

“I don't _want_ to,” Harry enunciates, eyes narrowed into a glare. 

“Then... Then you're staying in.” 

“No, I'm going out for a _walk_.” Harry's hackles are raising, his grip tight on the counter. 

“Liam, just let him-” 

“Yeah, Liam, just let me.” There's a bit of a mocking tone to Harry's voice now, his head tilting as he speaks. A smile plays on his lips, but it's not amused. 

“Jesus,” Liam shakes his head. “Go on, then, do whatever you want.” 

“I will.” Harry just keeps looking at him for a moment before he pushes his chair back from the table, walking to the door and only barely keeping himself from slamming it as he leaves. 

Louis’s eyes lazily track Harry's movement to the door, before he just looks back to the television. When did everything get so fucked up? 

\--

Harry kicks a clod of dirt as he hops down the steps. It's dark, obviously, but he prefers it to the light inside, letting his eyes take a rest. He walks down the path that would lead him to town, but turns around midway there. He told Liam he wouldn't, and he won't. Instead, he takes the path the way back, then cuts through the woods around the house.

A squirrel darts in front of him and he grins, automatically crouching before starting off after it.

He moves quickly, avoiding trees easily and letting the squirrel keep moving away even when he could have caught it. Half the fun is in the chase, after all.

When he gets bored of that, he grabs the squirrel from the ground, ignoring its squeaks and burying his teeth in. Squirrels are terrible meals, their blood bitter and sour, but it's better than nothing. Better than going into town and biting someone and getting caught. Better than biting Niall and -

Harry's stomach clenches and he drops the squirrel. He didn't drink enough to kill it, so it just lies there and twitches before running off. He doesn't run after it.

The thought of Niall fills his brain. Niall is beautiful. Niall is _his_. He could bite Niall. He wants to bite Niall, and drain him of blood and make him his forever. In that moment, he can't think of anything else, anything but Niall and biting Niall and drinking from Niall.

He moves as quickly as he did before, feet quick, barely touching the ground as he finds his way back to the path and starts down it, mind only on one thing. Niall. 

\--

He follows Harry’s tracks, all the way to the city’s downtown area. He's been there a few times, even been there _with_ Harry, but this time it's different. It's different, and much more important. He spots Harry ducking behind a group of trees and then he leaps, latching onto his arm and pulling him further into the wooded area. 

Harry yowls, automatically fighting to get out of the grip on his arms. When he can't, his eyes widen. He's strong enough to overpower any human, but they're the only vampires for miles, so who-?

He gets his answer when he fights enough to catch a glimpse of the person holding him. His arms stop working to get free, and when he speaks, it's bewildered.

“Louis?” 

“What are you doing?” Louis whispers, holding tight to Harry's biceps. “Harry, _what_ -” 

“I need him,” Harry says back, loud and desperate. “Lemme go, I _need_ him-” 

“Not right now.” Louis shakes his head. “You don't need him right this minute.” 

“I want to taste his blood, Lou.” Harry closes his eyes and inhales deeply, almost as if he can scent Niall from here. “I want it all.” 

“You _can't_ , Hazza, not now.” Louis pulls him closer. “Please, just listen to me,” 

“I can almost taste it.” Harry licks his lips, moaning softly against Louis. “Please can I have it?” 

“Someday,” Louis promises. “You can't just show up there now and drink him dry, love. You like him, don't you?” 

“He's mine,” Harry nearly snaps, still verging on the edge of tearing himself from Louis's arms. 

“I know that, Hazza,” Louis tries to calm him. “But he at least has the right to choose, doesn't he? If you really care about him, don't you think that's only fair?” 

“... Yes.” Harry growls a little, tense and determined, but wavering. “But I want him.” 

“And you'll have him... Eventually,” Louis tries. “Please, Haz... Not tonight.” 

Harry stares at him, tensed shoulders lowering a little. “Fine,” he allowed after a long moment. “But nobody tells me what to do. Liam doesn't tell me what to do.” 

“I'm not telling you because I want to control you. I just want what's best for you...” 

Harry's eyes are bright with pent up emotion, his body thrumming. “Do you?” 

“I do.” Louis nods, staring straight back at him. 

Harry closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them, he seems a little calmer. “Let's go home,” he mumbles, shoulders slumping.

Louis rubs his back, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thought you were staying away from me, though.” Harry gives Louis a sidelong glance. 

Louis swallows. “Liam made me follow you. But,” he adds hurriedly. “But I'm glad that I came.” 

Harry's expression has already hardened, his gaze icy. “Liam did what?” In contrast, his tone is almost light. 

“He just... He wanted me to follow you.” 

“I know what he fucking wanted, I told him _no_.” 

“Harry... It's good that I came after you...” 

“I can take care of myself!” Harry turns, ignoring Louis as he begins to make his way back to the house. 

Louis grabs his hand, quickly. “Please, Haz-” 

Harry whirls to face him, expression still fierce. “I do not need to be watched over like a _child_ ,” he hisses. “I make my own decisions. Dad does _not_ make them for me.” 

“I know that, Harry.” Louis holds onto his hand tightly. “But it _is_ a good thing that I came after you tonight.” 

“I can take care of my _self_ , Louis.” Harry's eyes narrow even more. “I do what I have to.” 

“And tonight, you _had_ to drink Niall dry?” 

“It should have been _my_ decision!” Harry turns again, strides lengthening. 

“I'm sorry, okay?” 

“Are you? Really?” Harry demands to know. “I really don't think you are. What I _think_ is that Dad ordered you to do something and you did it without question.” 

“I did it because I _care_ about you. And I'm not ashamed that I came after you. You almost made the worst decision of your life tonight.” 

“Yeah, trusting my father.” Harry casts a glance at Louis, frown harsh on his face in the pale glow of the moon. 

“Harry, I don't want you to be upset with me...” 

“Then you shouldn't have come.” Harry can see their house now, dark and imposing in the night time. 

“I had to. Don't you know that?” 

“Why? Why did you have to, Lou? Why can't I just take what's mine?” Harry stumbles over his own feet but quickly rights himself. 

“Because he deserves a say too, love.” 

“He belongs to me!” Harry exclaims, shoving open the door with a loud bang. 

“Hazza!” Louis shouts after him, following him quickly into the house. 

“Liam!” Harry calls, enraged. He can smell him, his father, in the kitchen still. He storms through into the room, his eyes flashing. “You fucking _lying bastard_ , I can take care of myself!” 

“Don't get angry at me for taking precautions. Where was he headed, Louis?” 

“Shut the fuck up, Louis,” Harry says before Louis can get any words out. His eyes are dark with rage. “I don't want you interfering in my life,” he says to Liam, fingers twitching with the desire to curl into fists. 

“I only do it to protect you, Hazza,” Liam responds calmly. 

“I don't _need_ your protection! I don't _want_ it!” Harry feels the anger coursing through him, stronger than normal. 'He is keeping you from Niall,' a voice whispers in his head. 'He is keeping you from your mate.' 

“Fine,” Liam shrugs. “Then I'm protecting _him_. Where did he go, Louis?” he asks again. 

Harry glares at Louis silently as the other boy speaks, staring at the ground, unable to look at either of them.

“He was on the path into town,” he says very quietly. 

Liam nods. “I knew you would be.” 

“And so what if I was,” Harry says, his voice soft but his eyes wild. “What does it matter? I said I was going to take a walk. I wasn't in town. I was on the path. I like walking there.” 

“ _Why_ were you walking there, love? Why?” 

“It was either that or in circles around the house.” Harry's voice is very calm. “I was going to turn around and start walking back when he grabbed me.” 

“Don't bother lying to me, Harry. You know I can read right through you.” 

“You don't know _anything_ about me.” Harry is tense, not moving a muscle. “Leave me be.” 

“I've had you for fifty years, Harry. I _do_.” 

“Well maybe it was a mistake to stay this long.” Harry's voice is as cold as his eyes. “Maybe I should've left.” 

“Harry...” Louis's eyes are shining with wetness.

“I'm just trying to look out for you.” 

“Well, I don't want you to. I don't want _anything_ from you.” Harry's foot is tapping now like he's restless. 

“I'm giving it to you anyway,” Liam says, licking his lips. 

“Well I'm not accepting it.” Harry takes a careful step back. “I'm going for a walk. Don't follow me.” He casts his gaze around the room. “ _Any_ of you.” 

“You're not leaving again.” Liam shakes his head, finally moving toward Harry. 

“Watch me.” He sets his hand on the knob of the door. 

“Harry, don't make me stop you.” 

Harry laughs, but there's no amusement in it. “And how are you going to do that, Liam? Are you going to order me to go to my room?” He opens the door. 

Liam pulls roughly at his shirt, dragging him backwards. “I said _you're not going anywhere_.” 

The door slams shut when one of Harry's feet flails out and kicks it, and he growls, yanking at Liam's grip. “Let me _go_!” 

“I'm not letting you _do_ this!” Liam grumbles back, tugging Harry back against him, hold strong. 

“Let _go_ of me!” Harry squirms in his grip, clawing at Liam's hands. 

“No!” Liam holds tighter against his chest. “You're not going.” 

“I hate you!” Harry just tries harder, kicking and punching and trying to connect to any part of Liam he can reach. “Lemme go!” 

“I fucking _care_ about you, Harry. _No_!” 

Harry fights even harder to get out of Liam's hold, jerking his head back in an attempt to headbutt him. 

Liam's splays a hand over Harry's abdomen, the other still held tight against his chest. “ _Stop_ it, Hazza!” 

“Let go of me I need him I need to find him I have to _go_ let me _go_ ,” Harry grinds out. He struggles so hard that his feet aren't touching the floor anymore and he's kicking the air. 

Liam pulls him further back into the house, hand bunching in the front of Harry's t-shirt. 

Harry isn't making proper words anymore, degenerated into growls and hisses with his fangs out, his eyes bright with anger, nearly feral. 

“Stop fighting me, Harry,” Liam's words are fierce, pressed against the back of Harry's neck. 

As much as he hates to admit it, Harry's burning out, his energy depleting quickly. That squirrel hardly sated him and he doesn't have enough blood in him to muster up much more of a fight. 

“I don't want to hurt you, baby,” Liam hisses out, kissing Harry's neck. “Just stop.” 

Harry's movements have become labored, his punches and kicks becoming less frequent and lacking strength behind them. 

Liam holds him close, arms flexing with the force of it. “ _Stay_.” 

Harry finally stops moving, slumping in Liam's arms. Angry tears burn at his eyes and he has to bite his lip hard to keep from making any noise, harsh whimpers bubbling in his throat. 

“I've got you, okay? I've _got_ you.” Liam pulls him onto the couch, keeping his arms snug around Harry's middle. 

It happens slowly. Harry doesn't burst into tears or anything like that, he just is crying all of a sudden and has no idea when that happened. He's too exhausted to hide it, even, so he just sags backwards, his spine pressed to Liam's front, and lets it happen. 

Liam rubs his chest, kissing the side of his neck again. “Calm down...” 

Harry slowly rolls into Liam's side, curling into a ball as he sobs. They're not loud or even noticeable, just his shoulders shaking and the tears pouring down his face. 

“Shh,” Liam shushes. “I love you. We love you. It's alright.” 

“Liam I can't,” Harry moans, voice hoarse from shouting. “I _can't_ , Liam I can't do this-” 

“I promise - I promise someday you'll understand, Harry.” 

“I need him, why can't you let me have him?” Harry's gaze is glassy and blank. “I need to have him.” 

“You'll have him someday. Right now, right now you're weak.” 

“So lemme have'im,” Harry croaks out before heaving a little and then burying his face in Liam's shoulder. 

“You're not ready...” Liam brushes his fingers through Harry's hair. 

“I don't feel good,” Harry says pitifully, clutching at Liam's shirt. 

“I know, I know, love. I'm sorry.” Liam hugs Harry tight. 

“M'so... Tired...” Harry's head dips a little, forehead pressing to Liam's shoulder. “Dad...” 

“You can rest, baby boy...” Liam presses a kiss to the back of his ear. 

“Need... Need him...” Harry tries to shake off the lethargy. “Need to... Go...” 

“Soon,” Liam whispers. “Soon, Harry...” 

“Liam.” It's barely a word, small and confused. “Li.” 

“Sleep, Hazza...” 

Harry's body finally ceases moving, his head dropping without further fanfare. 

Liam keeps rubbing his back, sending Louis a shaky smile. 

Louis is clutching his hands to his mouth, silent tears streaming down his face. He's shaking his head slowly but doesn't seem aware of it. 

“Are you-” Liam's eyebrows pull together, concerned. “Louis...” 

“Is he going to be okay?” Louis asks, not taking his eyes off Harry. “I've never - I've never seen... I don't...” 

“He'll be... Yes,” Liam nods, trying for a full grin. “He'll be okay, Louis.” 

“How d'you know?” Louis seems frozen standing where he is. “He just - He just went crazy, he said - He tried - _Liam_ ,” he finally whines, stumbling back a step. 

“Lou... Go with Zayn, okay?” 

“Go where?” Louis leans back against the wall simply because he can't remain standing anymore. He doesn't sound like he's paying attention at all, simply keeping his eyes on Harry's still form. 

“He's just going to take care of you. The way I'm taking care of Harry.” 

Louis fumbles a hand out to grasp Zayn's, squeezing it tightly. “Liam, I'm scared.” His voice is barely a whisper. “I've never seen him act like that.” 

“I know you are, Lou, but just trust me. He's going to be completely fine,” Liam says, and Zayn tightens his hand around Louis's. 

“How d'you _know_?” Louis insists, taking a step forward. 

“Because I've been through this before.” Liam responds, and suddenly his eyes are dark and on Louis. “He will be fine.” 

Louis's eyes move now, to Liam's, their gazes meeting. He stares, mouth pursed in a line for a moment. Then, slowly, he nods, never losing eye contact with Liam. 

“Go with Zayn,” Liam repeats. “We'll talk.” 

“Okay,” Louis accepts, standing down. He takes a step closer to Zayn and finally breaks his staring contest with Liam to look up at him. 

“Come on, love.” Zayn kisses his cheek. 

“Where're we going?” Louis asks, blinking slowly. He thinks maybe he's in shock, but surely he wouldn't be able to think this clearly? He's way too calm. 

“Bedroom. Just to the bedroom.” Zayn says, combing through Louis's hair. 

“Okay,” Louis replies, carefully leaning his head onto Zayn's shoulder. “We can go now.” 

Zayn moves them slowly to the doorway, sending Liam a supportive smile. 

The last thing Louis sees before the door closes behind them is Liam's smile back. It seems a mix of emotions, but Louis can pick out sadness and a little bit of surprise. 

“He'll be alright, Lou,” Zayn whispers. “Both of them will.” 

Louis looks at the dark wood of the door for a moment before he nods. “I know.” His voice is quiet, almost airy. “Liam knows what he's doing.” 

“Right.” Zayn nods slowly. “He does.” 

“Hmm.” Louis can feel himself smiling, but he has no idea why, because he's still scared, terrified, even, over Harry's episode. “Liam knows what he's doing,” he says again, softly to himself. 

“Come to bed, Lou.” 

“It's early,” Louis protests half-heartedly, already moving to the bed. “I'm not tired.” 

“We don't have to sleep,” Zayn promises, not letting go of Louis's hand until his fully on the bed. 

Louis sits with his legs underneath him and off to the side, then sighs heavily and slumps down against the pillows. “What's going on, Zayn?” he asks softly. 

“A lot of stuff, babe,” Zayn says, leaning into the pillows as well. 

Louis shuffles over to let himself sprawl across Zayn's chest, looking up at him. “I feel weird,” he says quietly, biting his lip. 

“S'okay, we all feel a bit weird right now,” Zayn kisses the top of his head. 

Louis blinks slowly. “Is that what always happens with soulmates?” he wonders aloud. “Do they always just go psychotic until they're together?” 

“Well...” Zayn bites his lip, unsure of how to answer. “I don't exactly... _Know_.” 

“What d'you mean, you don't know?” Louis's brow furrows. “You and Li...”

“When you're the human... On the receiving end... You feel it, yes, but you don't.” He pauses. “We don't _feel_ it. It doesn't overwhelm humans the way it does vampires.” 

“So you don't know how to tell?” Louis's gaze is rapt. “When it's real?” 

“No, we can, it's just... On a much lesser scale.” 

“What did it feel like for you?” 

“It was more... I knew I wanted to spend all of my time with Liam. Forever. Like... I _knew_ that I never wanted anyone else. Ever.” 

“Huh.” Louis pillows his head on Zayn's chest. “Do you know what it was like for him? Can you tell me?” 

“I... I don't know, Louis. I’m sorry...” 

Louis remains silent for a minute, fingers tracing absent patterns over Zayn's ribs. “Maybe I'll ask him.” 

“I'm sure he'd explain it to you.” Zayn nods, petting through Louis's hair. 

Louis murmurs softly, curling a little closer. “Harry doesn't hate him, you know,” he says very quietly. 

“I know,” Zayn nods. “I know he doesn't.” 

“I can't believe he said something like that.” Louis tucks his face against Zayn's upper arm. “It's not true. Any of it. He loves how protective Liam is, we both do. He always said...” 

“It's okay, Lou,” Zayn pulls him in close. “Liam knows Harry loves him.” 

“Make sure he knows?” Louis wraps his arm around Zayn, face tucked in tightly. “I want him to know.” 

“I will, love. I will.” 

“Zayn?” Louis says almost silently, closing his eyes. 

“What is it, Tommo?” Zayn's voice his gentle, hand still holding lightly to Louis's shoulder. 

Louis is silent for a long moment, and Zayn starts to think he might have fallen asleep until he finally speaks.

“Please don't ever hate me, okay?” 

“Couldn't ever, babe,” Zayn assures him. 

“Promise?” Louis looks up at him, his mouth drawn into a tight line. His eyes are tired. 

“I promise, Louis.” Zayn kisses his head again. 

“I couldn't take it if any of you hated me,” Louis whispers, his eyes dark and a little hollow. “I'd probably go take a stroll in the sun.” 

“Don't say that.” Zayn tips his head up. “Louis, promise me you'll never do that.” 

Louis just stares at him, trembling a little. 

Zayn leans in close, kissing him softly. “Promise me.” 

Louis closes his eyes, leaning his forehead against Zayn's before he opens them again. “If any of you hated me, I wouldn't be able to stop myself,” he whispers. 

“No one hates you. No one will hate you.” Zayn connects their lips again, hand moving up to squeeze the side of his neck. 

“Promise?” Louis asks, searching Zayn's eyes. He swallows, hard. “You promise?” 

“I _swear_ on it, Louis.” 

Louis tucks his lips into his mouth and then nods, slowly. “Okay.” He pauses. “Thank you.” 

“Of course, Tommo...” 

Louis moves one of his hands up to stroke the side of Zayn's neck, pressing his face against the other side. 

“I love you, Louis, it's okay...” he whispers. 

Louis opens his mouth wide in what seems like a yawn until his teeth plunge into the skin of Zayn's neck. He doesn't feed, though, simply pressing a kiss to the marks now leaking blood and then swiping his tongue over his lips to remove it. He continues to do that twice, then a third time before there's no blood left and the wound is healing over. 

Zayn's eyes clench shut, tongue licking out over his deeply pink colored lips. “Mm, better, Lou?” 

Louis's fingers curl lightly into the collar of Zayn's t-shirt, and he noses up under Zayn's ear. His lips press clumsily to the underside of Zayn's jaw. 

Zayn's fingers tighten on Louis's shoulder and he turns his head, kissing him one more time. 

Louis closes his eyes and then, suddenly, pushes forward against Zayn to deepen it. 

Zayn releases a muffled growl, nails biting against Louis's skin as he pulls him closer. Louis makes a soft, grateful sound, his arms moving up to circle Zayn's neck as he pulls himself over Zayn. Zayn's lips part upon Louis's encouragement and he moves his arm around Louis's waist. At that, Louis lets a moan slip out, the noise inadvertent as his tongue brushes past Zayn's. It's like an electric pulse down his spine. Zayn slips a hand under Louis's shirt, over his lower back, grinding up against him. 

“Ohh,” Louis gasps into Zayn's mouth, immediately reciprocating the movement with his own hips. 

Zayn sucks at Louis's tongue, fingertips pressing into Louis's hips. 

One of Louis's hands buries itself in Zayn's hair, flopping thick and soft over his eyes where he hasn't gelled it today. The other hand cups his cheek and strokes lightly over his face to his neck. 

Zayn lets out a harsh breath, lips clinging to Louis as he pulls away momentarily. “ _Lou_...” 

“No,” Louis whines, trying to reconnect their lips. “No, don't stop, please...”

Zayn returns the kiss easily, fingers still holding tightly to Louis's hips. 

Louis sighs happily and presses himself more firmly along the line of Zayn's body. He licks into Zayn's mouth to suck on his tongue. 

Zayn keens into Louis’s mouth, hands running down his back. 

Louis's skin feels warmer where Zayn touches him, and he lets himself relax, sighing into his mouth. 

Zayn gives him a tight squeeze, kissing the corner of Louis's mouth. 

“Hmm,” Louis releases. He kisses Zayn's bottom lip, then slowly lifts his gaze to meet his. “Hi,” he says softly. 

Zayn lets out a breathy laugh, pressing one more kiss to Louis's lips. “Hey.” 

Louis presses his lips together hard so that he doesn't smile as wide as he feels like he's going to, 

Zayn's fingers move up the ruffle the back of Louis's hair. “Are you feeling better now, love?” 

Louis snorts quietly. “Well, definitely hornier.” There's a pause where he shifts to rest at Zayn's side, head pillowed on his shoulder. “But yeah.” 

“We've never... We haven't done anything like that before.” 

“I know we haven't,” Louis says softly. He looks up at Zayn again. “Was it... Was it not okay?” 

“It was... I really liked it, Louis.” 

“So did I.” Louis presses his face against Zayn's sleeve. “I liked it a _lot_.” 

Zayn kisses the top of Louis head again, curling closer to him. 

“We should do it again sometime.” Louis's voice is very quiet, like he's not even sure he wants Zayn to hear. 

“I'd be alright with that.” Zayn grins, arm wrapped around Louis's waist. 

Louis smiles, hiding it in Zayn's shoulder. He wraps his own arm around Zayn's stomach, snuggling into him. “Cuddle?” he requests. 

“Mmm, 'course,” Zayn grins into Louis's hair. 

“I'm still not tired,” Louis sighs, propping his head up a little to look at Zayn. 

“Hazza's gonna sleep with us tonight,” Liam whispers, carrying the smaller boy with him as he makes his way into the room. 

Louis sits up quickly and looks first at Liam, then at Harry. “Is he okay?” he asks, scooting over to make room. 

“D'you wanna sleep next to him?” Liam smiles, heading toward Louis's side of the bed. 

Louis nods without even thinking, collecting Harry into his arms and holding him close. “He feels so cold,” he murmurs. 

“He probably hasn't eaten much today...” Liam frowns. 

Louis glances at Liam, then back to Harry, pressing his wrist carefully against Harry's lips. He shifts down the bed, lips pressing to Harry's ear. “Drink, Hazza, okay?” he whispers. “You have to drink some.” 

Harry shakes his head, curving his head into the crook of Louis's neck. He’s dreadfully pale, even for their standards, like all the color’s been leeched from him. In a way, it has.

“C'mon, Harry, for me, just feed.” Louis's voice is low and desperate. “Please?” 

“No,” Harry mumbles, shaking his head again. 

“You _have_ to, Hazza.” Louis bites his own wrist and holds it to Harry's lips again. “You have to, please, c'mon.” 

Harry squirms against him, continuing to shake his head. “I don't want any, Louis...” 

“How long has it been since you fed properly?” Louis asks rhetorically. “You didn't last night and you haven't yet today. Take some. Please,” he adds, voice softening. “Please, if you love me?” 

Harry curls into a tight ball. He flicks his tongue out against Louis's skin anyway, though, drinking from him carefully. 

Louis relaxes against the bed, keeping his wrist pressed to Harry's mouth. He flexes it a little to get the blood to run out faster, curling his other arm around Harry's head and pressing a kiss to his temple. “Good, thank you,” he murmurs. 

Liam watches them, swallowing roughly. “We love you, Hazza.” 

Louis brushes Harry's hair back from his eyes, kissing his forehead. “Don't scare me like that again, okay?” His voice is meant only for Harry's ears, though he doubts Harry is even listening. 

Harry's arms circle Louis's waist and he holds him tight. 

“Are you done?” Louis asks, bumping his wrist against Harry's lips again. “Take more if you need more.” 

“No more,” Harry mumbles. 

“Okay, you have enough, babe?” Louis carefully removes his wrist, swiping the last droplet of blood from Harry's lip. 

Harry nods against him. “Love you, Lou...” 

Louis kisses his cheek, slowly pushing his leg back to touch Zayn's. It just feels better, less constrictive. “I love you too, Hazza... Are you tired?” 

Harry snuffles, head tilting back against Louis's collarbone, murmuring a soft 'yes'. 

“You can go to sleep, honey.” Louis absently checks the time, and realizes there's a chance it will still be daylight when Harry wakes. He's not willing to tell him he can't sleep, though, so he just strokes Harry's hair and murmurs to him in a soothing tone. 

Harry curls tighter around Louis, closing his eyes. 

Louis kisses Harry's head and doesn't move until he's sure the other boy is asleep. Even then, all he does is turn his head to look at the other two.

“Are you sure he's gonna be alright, Dad?” he asks softly. 

Liam nods slowly. “He's okay, Lou.” 

Louis shuffles closer to Zayn, keeping Harry clutched to his side. “I should hunt,” he says just as quietly. “But I don't want to leave him.” 

“I can bring you a bag if you need one,” Zayn offers softly. 

“We're almost out of bags.” Louis sighs, his head dropping against Zayn's shoulder. 

“So we'll make more.” Zayn shrugs the shoulder Louis isn't currently occupying. 

Louis remains silent for a moment before leaning up to kiss Zayn's neck. “I don't want you to leave,” he says in his ear. 

Zayn lets out a breath, nodding minutely. He squeezes Louis's hip. “Hey Li?” 

“I'm on it,” Liam agrees, his eyes flicking between them. He heard what Louis said, but doesn't feel like trying to figure it out right now. He's probably just clinging to Zayn as a way to calm himself down.

Liam slides out of the bed after pressing a kiss to Zayn's forehead, slipping out the door without a noise. 

“I won't leave you, Lou,” Zayn whispers, kissing his cheek. 

Harry's weight is heavy on Louis's arm, so he simply nuzzles up into Zayn's jaw, practically purring. 

Harry's arms wind tightly around Louis's frame and he's shaking again, but no longer awake. 

“Shh, baby,” Louis urges, stroking over Harry's spine. He keeps his head pillowed on Zayn's chest. “You're fine, you're safe.” 

“ _Mine_ ,” Harry whispers, shaking his head. “ _Mineminemineminemine_...” 

Louis winces, unintentionally tightening his grip on Harry before he loosens it again. “He's thinking about him again, isn't he?” he asks, looking up when Liam returns. He takes the bag offered to him, sinking his teeth in half-heartedly. 

“What's going on, love?” Liam asks, finally climbing into the bed next to Zayn, arms quickly tangling around his lover. 

“He's saying 'mine' in his sleep.” Louis swallows, hard, the words leaving a bitter taste on his tongue that he quickly replaces with blood, sucking more from the bag. “I think he's dreaming about his... Human.” 

Liam bites his lip. “He might be, yeah...” 

Louis coughs a little, swiping the red from his mouth. “I don't know what I'm supposed to do,” he whispers. 

“Be there for him.” 

“But I can't _do_ that.” Louis looks at Liam hopelessly. “How'm I supposed to support him when I want him to be _mine_?” 

“I'm sorry, Louis...” 

Louis heaves a sigh, passing over the empty blood bag. “It's not your fault...” He swallows and closes his eyes, pressing his face into Zayn's shoulder. “It's mine.” 

Liam swallows around the lump in his throat, brushing a hand down Louis's arm. “It'll be okay, Louis.” 

Louis peers out at him, slowly stretching his free arm behind Zayn to touch Liam's shoulder. “Will this stop?” he asks. “Feeling like this, I mean. It's got to stop, right?” 

“I... I really wish I knew the answer to that for you.” 

“But you know everything.” Louis squeezes Liam's shoulder desperately. “I need it to be okay.” 

“It will be,” Liam says, eyes set on Louis's. “I promise, Louis. It will be fine.” 

Louis shudders a little, his hand curling into the loose material of Harry's shirt. “It'll be fine,” he agrees, blinking slowly. 

“You know how much you mean to him.” Liam nods. “It _will_ be okay.” 

“I trust you,” Louis replies, his voice a little raspy. He clears his throat, but it doesn't go away. “I trust you, I believe you.” 

“Good,” Liam nods. “Good.” 

“I think I'll nap,” Louis murmurs, eyes still on Liam's. “Is that okay?” 

“That's fine, love.” Liam nods, squeezing Louis's elbow reassuringly before releasing it. 

“Hmm.” Louis closes his eyes, relaxing against Zayn's side. “You're comfortable,” he murmurs before succumbing to sleep. 

Zayn laces his fingers with Liam's, sighing. “Why can't everything just be easy?” 

Liam smiles but it's not quite amused. He kisses the back of Zayn's hand. “It never is, darling.” 

“I just wish things could be as easy as they are between us for them...” 

“You can't force what isn't there.” Liam sounds truly regretful. “I'd love Harry to be with Louis instead of some _human_ boy we've never met... But that's not how it works.” 

“I know,” Zayn nods quietly. “I just wish, y'know?” 

Liam presses their lips together gently, being careful not to dislodge Louis. “I know. I do, too.” He strokes Zayn's cheek for a moment. “Was he alright, when he was talking to you?” 

Zayn's eyes flick over to the boy at his side and he licks his lips. “He was... Yeah, he was alright.” 

“Did he seem better?” Liam sighs. “I didn't know if bringing Harry in was the right thing to do, but I couldn't let him sleep alone...” 

“I don't think Louis minds,” Zayn assures him. 

“Good,” Liam says softly. He sighs. “Am I doing the right thing, Zayn?” he asks in a rare moment of uncertainty. “Keeping them apart?” 

“I... I think they'll eventually have to be together, love.” 

“Eventually,” Liam muses as he strokes through Zayn's hair. “How soon is eventually?” 

“How long do you think?” Zayn asks, honestly curious. 

Liam lets his head rest on top of Zayn's. “Not long, probably,” he says almost silently. “He'll start having nightmares, burning out blood more quickly. Losing himself.” 

“Liam,” Zayn licks his lips. “Why _are_ you keeping them apart?” 

Liam closes his eyes for a moment. “He's not ready, okay?” 

Zayn nods, sighing. “Right, sorry...” 

Liam relaxes a little. “Don't be sorry, you're right to ask.” He hesitates. “I just know it's... It's hard to resist. The pull.” 

“Li,” Zayn starts, unsure. “Just... I mean, you claimed me, the first night we met. How... How d'you know what it feels like to hold back from it?” 

Liam's grip tightens just slightly on Zayn's shoulder and he blinks rapidly. “What?” 

“I mean... You don't have to say if you don't want to, but... I mean, I've been wondering since it started happening to Haz.” 

“I told you how it was with you, how I felt so out of control...” Liam bites his lip, hard. 

“You never had to wait with me, though.” 

“I know.” Liam's voice is wound tight. “I didn't. With you.” 

“... Why are you keeping this from me, Liam?” 

“Because I don't know how to tell you.” Liam buries his face in Zayn's hair, closing his eyes. “I didn't then and I still don't. I've been trying to figure it out for forty years.” 

“Liam...” Zayn can't help the soft shaking in his voice. “What happened?” 

There's a minute where neither of them move, and then Liam sighs. “I don't want to do this right now,” he says very softly. 

“You'll tell me eventually though, won't you?” 

Liam tips Zayn's chin up gently, pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yes. Of course. Next time we're alone.” 

Zayn kisses him again and then again, sighing. 

“I love you,” Liam whispers against his lips. “I've always loved you.” 

“I love you too,” Zayn whispers. “More than anything else.” 

Liam connects their lips again, stroking the side of Zayn's neck. “Mine,” he sighs, his forehead leaning against Zayn's. 

“Always yours.” Zayn smiles up at him. 

“Do you remember that night?” Liam strokes a thumb up over Zayn's Adam's apple curiously. “I mean really remember? How it felt?” 

“I could never forget, baby...” 

Liam presses his lips to the places his thumb touched. “Did it hurt?” he whispers. 

“You were careful enough, it wasn't excruciating.” 

Liam kisses the underside of Zayn's jaw, then the corner of his mouth. “I'm still sorry.” 

“Don't be.” Zayn shakes his head. “I love this life.” 

“Scavenging?” Liam kisses him. “Stealing blood from blood banks and hospitals?” 

“Living with you. With the boys. Being the happiest I ever could be.” 

“I don't deserve you,” Liam murmurs, kissing him again anyway. “You're far too good for me.” 

“You're perfect.” Zayn kisses him again. 

“I wish we were alone, a bit,” Liam whispers, a smile twitching the corners of his mouth. “I've got a craving for you.” 

Zayn lets out a quiet growl, kissing Liam's neck. “Always got a craving for you...” 

Liam whines softly, stroking a hand carefully down Zayn's chest, over his stomach and then back up his shirt. 

Zayn presses closer, biting his lip. 

“Can we, d'you think?” Liam asks, eyes flicking to his boys. “Without waking them?” 

“We can't.” Zayn shakes his head. “There's no way we could...” 

“I know.” Liam playfully tweaks Zayn's nipple, then removes his hand, instead carding it through Zayn's hair. 

“Tomorrow?” 

“Of course.” Liam nods against him, sliding down to rest his head on Zayn's other shoulder. “Sleep?” 

Zayn nods. “We could afford a nap.” 

Liam leans up again to kiss Zayn's jaw. “We'll speak tomorrow, love,” he murmurs. 

Zayn smiles, drifting off contently in Liam's arms. 

\--

'Do you believe in vampires?'

Harry's been deliberating over this text message for the past half hour, hidden from the others inside his room. He bites his lip hard. If Niall doesn't react well, he can just change the subject. No harm, no foul. He hits send. 

'Like twilight haha ?' 

'Uh, sort of I guess... Or like in telly shows, books, things like that?' Harry wrinkles his nose. Twilight really set them back a bit. 

'I dunno... When i was little i guess, but its all just fake stuff, right?' 

Harry taps the space bar a few times, then backspaces, doing it again and again until he figures out what he wants to say. 'So you don't believe in any of it?' 

“Should i? Do you?' 

'Yeah, I do... I mean, all legends have truth in them right?' 

'I have heard that... You really do? ^w^' 

Harry spends a moment deliberating, first over what the hell that emoticon's supposed to be, and then over what to say. 'Yeah, I really do. I am one.' He doesn't let himself think about it any more than that, simply sending the message. 

'LOL whaaaa??' 

Harry cringes, thinking quickly. 'I know it's hard to believe. It's why I only ever come see you at night.' 

'Wait ur being serious???' 

Harry very nearly groans aloud. He'd much rather be doing this in person, but he really doesn't have the option with how Liam's been watching his every move all day.

'Yeah, I am. I know you probably think I'm crazy... But I'm telling the truth.' 

'I only think ur a little crazy :P' 

'I can show you.' Harry looks out the window of his room. It's clearly still dark out, but he can sense the light coming soon. 'Not tonight, it's too late I'd get caught in the sun. Tomorrow I'll get out.' 

'Really? :)) i miss you.' 

'I miss you too love. I miss you so much.' Harry closes his eyes against the pounding headache he's had since he woke up. 

'Is it bad that i kinda feel like i need u?' 

Harry shudders, ducking his head as he responds. 'No I feel exactly the same way. Every minute that goes by without you...' 

'Im glad ill get to see you tomorrow xx' 

'So am I. Can't wait, babe. x' Harry closes his eyes and then presses a kiss to the screen of his phone. 

'I wish i could send real kisses over the phone x' 

'I just kissed the screen of mine... Sorry, I'm a dork :) x' 

'I love you x' 

'I love you too babe, so much. Talk to you later?' 

'Tomorrow x' 

Harry sends back a ':) x' quickly, shoving his phone into his pocket and reclining on his bed. If he has nothing to do until tomorrow, he'll just have to lie here until then. 

\-- 

“Hey,” Liam greets, stepping through the doorway to their room. It's technically his, but Zayn stays with him more often than not, so he thinks of it as theirs. “D'you know where Lou is?” 

“Think he might be watching something with Haz.” Zayn nods. 

“We're alone for the moment, then?” Liam steps further into the room and closes the door behind him. 

Zayn smiles, patting the spot next to him on the bed. 

Liam sits easily and wraps his arm around Zayn's waist, leaning against him. “It's late,” he says softly. 

“Not too late.” Zayn smiles over at him, brushing his fingers through Liam's hair. 

Liam hums softly, letting a smile cross his own face. “Of course not, never too late for you.” 

“We're alone now, Li.” Zayn smiles, kissing his neck. 

Liam tilts his head up with a soft purr, fingers stroking up and down Zayn's back. “Mhmm, so we are...” 

“We could finish what we started last night...” he suggests softly. 

“That sounds like a good idea,” Liam agrees as he tips Zayn's head up to kiss him gently. 

Zayn hums into the kiss, hands sliding up Liam's strong thighs. 

Liam leans back a little, tugging Zayn with him to lay on the bed. “I love you,” he murmurs, stroking the side of Zayn's face. 

“I love you too.” Zayn grins shyly back, kissing Liam again. 

“You're so beautiful.” Liam kisses down Zayn's jaw, then bites him gently in the spot he knows makes Zayn moan. 

Zayn mumbles his groan into Liam’s hair, smiling. “You're perfect.” 

Liam's fingers play with the hem of Zayn's shirt, finally pushing it up so that he can slide down the bed. He places kisses along skin he's memorized, old scars second nature to him. 

“Mmm,” Zayn hums, fingers moving gently along Liam's jaw. 

“Remember when it was just us?” Liam asks in a mumble. “And we could do this all the time? It's like we _actually_ had children...” 

Zayn lets out a gentle laugh. “I do remember that, actually. Even if it was what? Seventy years ago?” 

“Mmm, Harry's sixty-ninth is in June, I think...” Liam thinks about it. “Those were the days.” 

“Miss you.” 

“I'm still here, love.” Liam kisses Zayn's hip bone. 

“It's just... Been a while.” 

“I know.” Liam smiles up at him, then bites him playfully. 

“Jesus.” Zayn lets out a growl. “Want you.” 

Liam's eyes fall shut as he takes in the moment, opening quickly so that he can push Zayn's shirt farther up and then off. 

“ _Need_ you, Liam,” Zayn breathes out. 

Liam connects their lips harder now, only stopping once to yank his own shirt over his head and then kissing Zayn again. 

“Make me feel it, Liam. Make me feel how much you love me,” Zayn pants out desperately. 

“I love you so much,” Liam sighs, ridding Zayn of his trousers easily. He strokes down his chest and over his stomach. 

“I don't know what I'd do without you, Li.” Zayn kisses him again. 

“You'll never have to find out.” Liam palms Zayn's erection, sucking at his lower lip. 

“Thank god for that,” Zayn murmurs, pressing into Liam's hand. 

“Can I suck you off, darling?” Liam asks, slowly stroking. “I haven't in so long...” 

“Anything, Liam. I just need you...” 

Liam grins, shuffling down the bed and kissing the tip of Zayn's cock before he takes it into his mouth. It's a familiar heaviness, a taste he wishes he could have more often. 

Zayn moans, forcing his hips to stay down. “ _Fuck_ …” 

Liam hums lightly, then dips lower, steadily taking all of Zayn down his throat. This is much easier than it was as a human, with the necessity of breathing gone. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Zayn groans, hips finally stuttering up. “God, yes, Liam...” 

Liam sucks eagerly, one hand pressing to Zayn's pelvis to hold him down. He hums again, slightly louder. 

Zayn's fingers tangle in the sheets, eyes closing as he lets the feeling of Liam's warm mouth overwhelm him. 

Liam slowly removes his lips, pressing open-mouthed kisses to Zayn's shaft. “Good?” he murmurs courteously. 

“Amazing,” Zayn responds, bobbing his head. 

Liam laughs, taking Zayn in his hand and beginning to stroke again, very slowly. 

“I fucking love you so much.” 

“Mm, you need to stop being so beautiful all the time,” Liam says softly, swiping a bead of pre-come off with his tongue. “It makes me want to take you constantly.” 

“Fucking wish that you would.” Zayn rushes up, hips thrusting up to meet Liam's strokes. 

Liam groans at the thought, replacing his mouth on the head of Zayn's dick and sucking hard. 

“I'm going to come,” Zayn warns. “I'm sorry, you just push me so close...” 

Liam just hums in acknowledgement, tongue stroking over the underside. 

“I love you. I _love_ you. _Shit_ ,” Zayn hisses, come shooting into Liam mouth. 

Liam swallows, still humming to milk all of Zayn's orgasm from him. 

Zayn pants roughly, coming down, fingers finally releasing their death grip on the covers beneath him. 

Liam licks his lips as he removes his mouth with a soft pop. “You're amazing,” he sighs, kissing Zayn's hip. 

“Come here,” Zayn reaches down for Liam. 

Liam moves easily, brushing kisses over Zayn's skin as he can. 

Zayn kisses Liam deeply when he finally reaches his face, turning them over on the bed. 

Liam sighs happily into his mouth and wraps his arms around Zayn's waist. His fingertips trace over a scar low on Zayn's back, one he's had as long as Liam's known him. 

Zayn licks lazily into Liam's mouth, hands trailing down his sides. 

“Mmm...” Liam sucks on Zayn's tongue, his fingers drawing patterns low on Zayn's spine. 

Zayn swings a leg over Liam's hips, bringing his hand between them to unfasten Liam's jeans. 

Liam lifts himself to assist Zayn in getting them off, fastening his lips to Zayn's neck as he does. 

Zayn pushes them down Liam's thighs, wrapping a loose hand around him and stroking. 

Liam hisses through his teeth, fingers threading into Zayn's hair. 

“How's that feel, babe?” Zayn grins down at him, hand squeezing at Liam's base. 

“You know it feels amazing...” Lim licks his lips, fingertips pressing hard into Zayn's hips now. 

“Feels nice to touch you like this...” Zayn kisses him again. 

“I've missed it, babe... I love your hands,” Liam murmurs. “I love everything about you...” 

“I was made for you.” Zayn bites his lip, stroking up again. 

Liam's hips stutter. “Mmm, faster?” he requests, bracing his feet on the bed. 

Zayn's hand quickens on him, lips pressing down the side of Liam's neck. 

Liam gasps, tilting his head back. His hips form a steady rhythm as he thrusts into Zayn's hand. 

“You're so gorgeous,” Zayn murmurs. “You've always been so gorgeous.” 

“So close...” Liam bites his lip hard, releasing a groan as he spills over Zayn's hand. 

Zayn nips at Liam's throat, stroking him through until he's completely finished. 

Liam smiles, nuzzling down into Zayn's embrace. “Mm, you're perfect,” he murmurs. 

“Love you.” Zayn kisses his chest. 

“I love you,” Liam returns with a soft kiss to Zayn's head. “I've missed doing this.” 

“Me too... I missed it too.” 

Liam kisses him again, lazily, tipping Zayn's head up to perfect the angle of it. 

Zayn returns it softly, hands moving up to grip Liam's shoulders. 

“What would you like to do today, love?” Liam asks softly. “Anything you want.” 

“Can we just stay like this?” 

“Of course.” Liam tightens his arm around Zayn, fingers stroking gently up his spine. 

“It's been so long...” 

“Mine, mine, mine,” Liam whispers into Zayn's hair. “I think maybe seeing Harry like this brings out my base urges,” he mumbles, smiling a little reluctantly. 

“Mmm, those first few years were some of the best.” Zayn grins at him. 

Liam strokes the side of Zayn's face, kissing his forehead and then letting his lips linger there. “You were so eager to learn...” 

“Eager to be with you,” Zayn corrects, kissing Liam's chin. 

Liam sighs, relaxing into the bed. “Eager to be with me,” he allows in a soft voice. 

“Li?” Zayn starts softly. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Liam strokes up Zayn's back, into his hair and then back down. 

“We never, uh,” he bites his lip. “We never talked about that, y'know, that thing...” 

Liam kisses Zayn's nose. “About what thing?” It sounds innocent enough but there's a guarded quality to his eyes now. 

“About the... How you know what Harry's going through...” 

“Oh.” Liam swallows, the motion of his throat very visible. “Right, that.” 

“Yeah...” Zayn ducks his head. 

“Well, um.” Liam tucks his face into Zayn's hair, remaining silent for a moment before he makes a noise close to a sigh. “You never asked,” he whispers quietly. “So I never told.” 

“I didn't know I _had_ to ask...” 

“You shouldn't have had to ask,” Liam rushes to assure him. “I just didn't know what was happening, really, and it was easier to just not tell you than to figure it out.” 

Zayn nods, encouraging Liam to continue. 

Liam clings a little tighter to Zayn. “I've always known Harry wasn't Louis's.” He swallows hard. “Because Louis is mine.” 

Zayn can feel himself tensing in Liam's arms. “... What?” 

Liam's arms tighten even more around Zayn, his words coming quickly. “The day I found him I couldn't figure out why it felt so _similar_ to how I'd felt with you, the hunger and the need; I knew what it was but that was impossible, because you only have _one_ , I'd never heard of somebody having two before. It would be ridiculous. But I know how it felt, how it's always felt. I had to have him so I took him. I just... I just _took_ him.” 

“And you... You never told me?” Zayn's voice is flat. “You never told _him_?” 

“I didn't even know if it could really _happen_. For all I knew I was blood starved and feeling things that weren't there. If I had come up to you and said 'So I have a second _soulmate_ -'“ Liam's voice cracks a little and he clears his throat. “I was afraid. Afraid of losing you.” 

“Liam…” Zayn shakes his head. 

“I didn't...” Liam can't bear to look at Zayn and see anger in his eyes. “I didn't know it was that for sure until a few years after. I kept trying to deny it, or come up with another reason I did it, but... I realized I turned him because I _had_ to. Because I _needed_ him.” 

“Liam,” Zayn says again. “Look at me.” 

Liam can't, won't disobey that tone of voice, and he lifts his eyes, meeting Zayn's even though it almost physically pains him. 

“I'll never fucking leave you. Ever. Okay?” 

Liam's body relaxes almost completely, his arms in less of a vice grip now. “Oh god, I don't know what I would've done,” he manages. 

“I love you, Liam. I couldn't live without you.” 

“I can't live without you, either.” Liam buries his face in Zayn's neck and just lets his scent wash over him. 

“You can't live without Louis either.” 

Liam's shoulders hitch, just a little. “No,” he agrees quietly. “No, I can't.” 

“... You have to tell him, Liam.” 

“No,” Liam moans, his voice muffled into Zayn's skin. “No, he's not even over Harry yet, no...” 

“He deserves to know, Li.” 

Liam kisses Zayn's shoulder. “I know he does, I just don't know how to tell him.” 

“We'll figure something out,” Zayn assures him. 

Liam smiles tentatively at him. “... We?” 

“It's not like I'm willing to just give you up.” 

“I wouldn't... Zayn, I _wouldn't_...” Liam's smile falls as quickly as it formed, expression stricken. “I'd never _let_ you.” 

“So yes, 'we'.” 

“We,” Liam agrees with a solemn expression on his face. “So, what do 'we' do?” 

“I don't know yet.” Zayn admits. “But we'll figure something out.” 

“Okay.” Liam kisses his head, tentative. “I trust you. We'll figure something out.” 

Zayn connects their lips one more time, sighing. 

“I love you,” Liam murmurs. “I'll always, always love you.”

“You're just mine for right now.” 

“I'm always yours,” Liam says, shaking his head slowly. “That'll never change.” 

“I just have to share you.” 

Liam makes a soft, almost hurt sound. “I love you...” 

“I love you too, I’m just saying... This moment. This is the last moment we'll have as just us. I want to enjoy it with you...” 

Liam clutches him a little tighter. “He doesn't have to know. He's spent this long not knowing.” 

“He has to know, Liam.” 

“Not if it makes you upset, baby,” Liam whispers, kissing Zayn's ear. “I don't want you to be unhappy.” 

“He’s your One,” Zayn says, eyes set. 

“ _You_ are my One.” Liam cups Zayn's chin. “And maybe he is as well, but you will never, ever be my _Two_.” 

“He deserves to have you just as much as I do.” 

“But that doesn't mean I need _you_ less.” 

“It means you're going to have to split your affections.” 

“I'm not splitting anything.” Liam kisses Zayn's forehead, closing his eyes. “We've lasted this long and I haven't neglected you, have I? I haven't neglected him, either. It's just in a different way.” 

“Soon it will be the same way.” 

“It doesn't have to be.” Liam shakes his head again. “He's still in love with Harry.” 

“I kissed Louis last night, Liam.” 

Liam's brow draws together a little. “We kiss the boys all the time, love.” 

“I... It wasn’t like that. It was a… A _kiss_ , Liam.” 

Liam hesitates. “Like... Like a kiss-kiss?” 

“Yes,” Zayn admits with a slight frown. 

“Er... Why?” Liam asks, bewildered. “I mean, I'm not... Obviously, I'm not upset.” 

“I... I actually don't know. I just... It felt like we both needed it.” 

Liam kisses the corner of Zayn's mouth gently. “Maybe you need each other, too.” 

“Not the way you do...” 

“No,” Liam agrees, smoothing a hand over Zayn's side. “But I think you need each other all the same.” 

“He just needed comfort.” 

“Please, Zayn.” Liam sighs. “Don't belittle what you are to this family. You're important. You're more than comfort, you're _home_.” 

Zayn doesn't really know how to respond to that, and so he just kind of keeps looking at Liam. 

Liam kisses his lips softly. “It's late,” he says with a glance at the clock on the bedside table. “We should sleep. I'll...” He looks down. “I'll go, if you need me to.” 

“I never want that, Liam.” 

“But if it's what you needed, I would.” 

“I don't need it. I won't ever.” 

Liam kisses him again, letting this one linger for a while. “I hope you won't,” he sighs. “I don't want this to change everything.” 

“It won't.” Zayn sighs. “I won't let it.” 

“Mine,” Liam mutters. “You've always been mine. You'll always _be_ mine.” 

“I love you,” Zayn whispers again. 

“I love you, too.” Liam traces words over Zayn's hip, 'love', 'mine', 'yours'. “Sleep, alright?” 

“Only if you stay.” Zayn clasps a hand lightly around Liam's wrist. 

“Of course, darling.” Liam only reaches down to pull the duvet over them. “I'll never leave.” 

“Good.” 

Liam curls into Zayn's body, pillowing his head on the other man's shoulder. 

Zayn's fingers drift through Liam's hair and he sighs, content. 

“I love you,” Liam says again. “We'll figure this out when we wake up.” 

“Sounds good to me.” Zayn yawns, pulling Liam even closer. 

Tomorrow, Liam knows they'll have so many things to discuss, or plan, or think about. Tonight, though, it is all too easy to rest. 

\-- 

Harry sighs, making his way into the kitchen. Later, he's hoping to get a chance to escape; get out for a few hours and talk to Niall. Now isn't the time, though. Liam is in the room, and Harry knows he can't get out while Liam's watching.

“Hello, Liam,” he greets quietly, taking a seat at the table. 

“Hey, Hazza,” Liam nods at him. “Hungry?” 

“Little bit,” Harry admits, folding his arms on the cold tabletop and setting his chin on them. 

“Need some blood?” 

“Hmm, that'd be nice.” Harry nods, licking his lips. The thought of feeding is very appealing right now, actually - he hadn't gotten very much last night, though Louis tried his best. 

“I've got a bag right here if you want some.” Liam passes it over to him. 

“Thanks, Dad,” Harry says quietly, accepting the bag. He sinks his teeth in with a gratified groan. 

“Are you, uh, feeling any better?” 

Harry shrugs a careful shoulder, taking a pause in his feeding. “I mean, I've been better. Feel a bit weak, still, bit nauseated.” 

“... When was the last time you saw him?” 

Harry's eyes snap toward Liam's, his stance suddenly wary. “Two days ago, about,” he says slowly. 

Liam nods, but his back is turned now so Harry can't see his expression. “Drink, Haz.” 

Harry lowers his mouth to the punctures he's already made, continuing to drink. The twitchy place inside of him doesn't lessen any, though, as it normally does when he feeds. 

“Make sure you finish it,” Liam says, turning back around to watch him. 

“I'm full,” Harry says softly, setting the bag on the table with a bit of blood left in it. “You can have the rest, if you want.” 

“Drink the rest of it.” Liam shakes his head. 

“I'm _full_ ,” Harry protests feebly. He folds his arms in his lap, giving Liam his best puppy eyes. 

“Please finish the rest of it, Hazza. I need you to.” 

“Why?” Harry frowns, picking up the bag again. There's not too much left, he probably could... 

“Just please, Harry.” 

Harry places the bag back to his mouth, meticulously draining it of blood. He licks his lips when he finishes. “Good enough?” 

Liam nods his approval after inspecting the bag. “Thank you.” 

“Are you gonna tell me why, now?” Harry feels full to almost bursting, and he sighs, relaxing in his seat. 

“You can go see him.” 

“What?” Harry nearly falls off the chair in an effort to sit up quickly, but he rights himself. 

“I... I hate preventing you from seeing him. I just... Wanted to get you filled up. It will make your urgency go down when you're around him.” 

Harry wraps his arms around himself, looking up at Liam hopefully. “Really?” 

Liam bites his lip, nodding. “I'm sorry, okay? For before. I just... I worry about you.” 

Harry's eyes are wide and hopeful. He looks so young, fragile. “You don't have to worry about me,” he whispers. 

“I just don't want you doing anything you might regret,” Liam says, pulling Harry into a hug. 

Harry buries his face in Liam's neck, letting himself relax. “I've missed you,” he murmurs. 

“I've missed you too, love.” Liam holds him tight. 

“You always smell nice.” Harry hiccups out a laugh, his eyes closing. 

“You too,” Liam breathes in the scent of his curls, smiling to himself. “I'm sorry...” he repeats in a whisper. 

“I understand, a bit, now that I'm not so... Out of it.” Harry swallows. “You were trying to protect me.” 

“I know what it feels like to be in your situation... More than you even know. I just never want you getting hurt.” 

“He wouldn't hurt me.” Harry sounds earnest, and pleading. “He's really nice, promise, Dad.” 

“I just worry...” 

“I'd... I'd really like you to meet him.” Harry looks up at Liam. 

“I'd love to meet him someday.” Liam rubs his back. 

“Really?” Harry bites his lower lip hard, because it feels on the verge of trembling. “You do?” 

“He's your One.” Liam smiles down at him. “Of course, I would.” 

“Maybe I can bring him here.” Harry perks up hesitantly. “Like, to meet everyone.” 

“We could definitely set something up. After you tell him.” 

Harry nods quickly. “Right, of course. Does... I mean, can I see him? Now?” 

“You can go,” Liam nods. 

Harry breaks into a smile, lunging into another hug. “I love you I love you I love you,” he mutters into Liam's shoulder. 

Liam laughs into his hair, giving him another tight squeeze. 

“Thank you so much,” Harry mumbles. “I - I need him, thank you.” 

Liam kisses the top of his head. “Go on, be careful.” 

Harry grins back up at him, quickly kissing him goodbye before he nearly flies out the door. 

Liam smiles to himself, hoping he made the right decision. 

\--

Harry moves quickly down the path to down, keeping his pace under a run only because he doesn't want to burn off all the blood he just drank. Still, it doesn't take long before he's at the door to Niall's building. A try of the handle shows it's locked, and cursing, he takes out his phone.

'Let me in... :) x' 

'Ur here?? :)))))) x coming' 

Harry pushes his phone back into his pocket, fidgeting from foot to foot. He's buzzing, and he doesn't know if it's from proximity to Niall or the excess blood in his system. 

“Hi,” Niall huffs out, a little breathless as he opens the door. 

Harry doesn't waste any time, facing Niall head on and baring his fangs with a hiss. 

Niall kind of laughs for a moment. “Where'd you get those?” 

“They're not fake.” Harry's voice is very quiet. He understands why Niall would think so; he'd thought the same thing when Liam had first shown off his. “You can touch them, if you want.” 

Niall blinks at him, stepping closer. He inspects them carefully, fingers raising to Harry's lips. “I think... You should come inside.” 

“I think that'd be a very good idea.” Harry grins, sliding his fangs back up. 

Niall takes his hand, kissing the back of it. 

Harry lets Niall lead him inside, waiting until they're behind closed doors again to let his fangs out with a relieved sigh. “I just ate, dunno why they're misbehaving.” He shifts a little. “Sorry.” 

“So... You're being really serious, then?” 

Harry nods slowly, arms folding over his chest. “Sorry I didn't tell you before,” he says quietly. “It's just... It's hard, you know.” 

Niall steps close to him, arms circling Harry's waist. “I can't even believe this...” 

Harry sighs, nosing at Niall's throat. He begins to make a soft growling sound, more of a purr than anything else. 

“So... D'you like... Drink human blood?” 

Harry laughs a little, drawing back. “I'm still shocked you aren't trying to kill me or running for your life, to be honest. Yes, I drink human blood, though if I can't get to any I can drink animal blood as well.” 

“So you... Kill people?” Niall asks softly, curious. 

“No!” Harry's arms tighten around him. “No, we can tell when it gets too much, and - I haven't killed anyone by draining them in a long time.” 

Niall nods like he understands. “Do you like being a vampire?” he murmurs, eyes turning up to meet Harry's. 

“There are perks, you know.” Harry nods a little. “I mean, it's hard to kill me, and I'll stay seventeen forever... I do miss the sun, sometimes. It gets easier the longer you are one.” 

Niall connects their lips briefly. “Do you have a Bella Swan?” 

“A...” Harry stares at him, confused. “A whiny teenage girl with no brain?” 

Niall shakes his head, but he's laughing. He's always laughing. “No, I mean like... Someone you like, crave.” 

Harry's brow furrows. “Is it still not obvious to you?” 

“I mean, I, uh, had a theory... I just wasn't sure if I was right or not...” He bites his lip, looking sheepish. 

Harry presses two fingers to Niall's chin, tilting his head up and kissing him lightly. “It's you,” he whispers, searching Niall's eyes. “You're the one I need.” 

Niall's face lights up at that. “I feel like I need you too.” 

Harry smiles, almost unable to believe it. “You don't just feel like it, you _do_ need me. Just like I need you. You're my One.” 

“Your what?” Niall smiles at him, hands presses flat against Harry's back. 

“My One,” Harry repeats softly. “It's what my dad calls it. My soulmate.” 

Niall is staring up at him again, only now his eyes are shining bright and he leans in for another kiss. 

Harry smiles into it, cupping Niall's cheek. He sighs, content. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Harry kisses the corner of his mouth. “I will always love you. Mine.” 

“Mmm, _yoursreally_ my brother except in that we're literally blood-related,” Harry adds quietly. “Liam's his - Liam turned him as well.” 

“Does he just turn people for fun?” Niall's eyes are wide. 

“No!” Harry's eyes widen. “No, he, well, Zayn's _his_ , and I was...” He bites his lip. “Sort of an accident. Louis...” Slowly, Harry frowns. “I don't actually know why he turned Louis. I never asked. Liam just brought him home one day.”   
“Oh,” Niall nods again. “Right... Alright.” he hugs Harry tight. 

Harry closes his eyes, fiercely hugging back. “Is this too much for you?” he says softly. “You didn't exactly ask to be bonded to a vampire for the rest of your life.” 

“I can't think of anyone else I'd rather be bonded to.” 

Harry smiles happily, his fingertips light on Niall's hips. “I'm so happy,” he sighs. 

“You are wonderful.” Niall grins back. 

Harry tries again to retract his fangs, but they stubbornly come out again. He sighs. “Sorry if you're uncomfortable with it, but my - they kind of won't go back in.” He opens his mouth to show what he's talking about. 

Niall runs his thumb over Harry's cheekbone. “I think they're sexy.” 

“Really?” Harry licks over the points of them curiously. 

Niall nods. “Knowing what you use them for, how much power they give you, how much they draw you to me...” 

“You know that I'm not going to bite you, though, right?” Harry asks, taking his hands. “Not... Not until you tell me it's alright, and even then, I've never had a soulmate before. I don't know what would happen if I bit you.” 

“I know.” Niall nods. “I trust you, Harry.” 

“I'll ask Dad what happens,” Harry murmurs. “He'd know, I think. He's pretty old.” 

“I can still kiss you with them, right?” 

“Not properly,” Harry says quietly. “Or I could cut you.” 

Niall frowns. “Oh...” 

Harry nearly bites his lip before remembering. “I'm full,” he says with a hopeful look. “Dad loaded me up on blood before I left, I mean - I can restrain myself, I think. If I try.” 

“You just look so deli-” Niall cuts himself off. “Shit.” He laughs softly. “How fucking ironic is that?” 

“Mmm...” Harry licks his lips. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual. I wasn't kidding when I said I'd love to eat you.” 

Niall swallows. “I don't know if that should scare me or turn me on, but I'm definitely leaning toward the latter.” 

Harry grins slowly, leaning in close. “I'd never hurt you,” he croons. “I only ever want to make you feel good, love. I could make you feel so _good_.” 

“I want you all of the time...” Niall murmurs. 

Harry kisses Niall's neck, softly, then with an open mouth, his fangs pressing light indentations into pale skin. 

Niall shivers. “ _Shit_ ,” he breathes. 

A low groaning sound escapes Harry's mouth, and he laves his tongue up Niall's neck. 

“Yes,” Niall moans. “You feel so good. _Yes_.” 

Harry trembles, his fangs piercing Niall's neck hard enough to break the skin before he is gasping and throwing himself back against the door. 

Niall clasps the side of his neck, eyes widening. 

Harry coughs, unable to keep from licking his fangs free of Niall's blood. He moans, sagging heavily against the door. 

“Was that...” Niall bites his lip for a moment. “Did you taste me?” 

Harry licks his lips, staring at the pinpricks of blood on Niall's neck. He inhales noisily, the scent overpowering. 

Niall runs his thumb over the cuts, licking the blood from his finger. 

Harry growls loudly, then sinks his teeth into his own forearm, shivering with the force of it. It keeps him from lunging at Niall, though, so he just bears the pain. 

“Harry!” Niall says, alarmed. “Are you okay?” 

Harry removes his teeth carefully. “Mm. Yes.” He stretches his jaw. “It'll heal up in no time, don't worry.” 

“Didn't that hurt?” 

“Had to.” Harry shakes out his arm, wincing. “Needed something to distract me from your blood.” 

“Sorry.” Niall frowns, regretful. 

“Not your fault. I just need to learn how to control myself.” Harry licks his fangs clean of his own blood. “If anyone should be apologizing, it's me.” 

“I mean,” Niall shrugs. “I'm okay.” He steps closer. 

Harry holds up a hand in supplication. “Please - Give me a moment.” He squeezes his eyes shut. 

Niall stays put, nodding. “Right, sorry.” 

Harry shakes his head to try and free it of the annoying buzzing that's settled there, slowly relaxing where he is. “Okay,” he murmurs. “Better.” 

“You're sure?” Niall asks softly. “I don't want to make things harder by coming over and holding your hand.” 

Harry smiles at him, holding out his own hand. “I'm sure. Come here.” 

Niall smiles softly, taking the spot next to Harry on the floor, lacing their fingers together. 

Harry presses his face into Niall's hair, smiling. “You're lovely. I expected this to go... Not as smoothly.” 

“I really care about you, Harry...” Niall murmurs. “I don't even care that we've only spent, what, four days together? With you... I just... I _know_ I need you.” 

“I need you as well, you know.” Harry strokes over Niall's ribs. “I've been going crazy. I almost attacked my father.” 

“I'm sorry...” Niall bites his lip. “I don't mean to cause you any trouble.” 

“You don't,” Harry assures him. “It was my own fault for losing control. He took care of me, anyway.” 

Niall rubs the back of Harry's hand with his thumb. “I'm glad he did.” 

“And... He let me come here tonight. He told me I could.” Harry closes his eyes and smiles. 

Niall smiles, leaning over to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth. “That's great.” 

“Maybe you can meet them soon. I'd like that.” Harry tightens his arm around Niall. “I'm sure they'll love you.” 

“Do you really think so, honey?” 

“I love you, so of course they will.” Harry sounds more confident than he is. “There are only four of us, but... It's nice, only having a small family.” 

Niall squeezes his hand. “Hopefully, someday I'll be a part of it.” 

“I'd love that.” Harry kisses his forehead. “I love you.” 

Niall connects their lips briefly. “I love you too. So much.” 

“Can I stay over?” Harry asks, looking into Niall's eyes. “Would that be okay?” 

“You mean... You can?” Niall smiles over at him. “Yes, yes, that's amazing.” 

“I'll text Dad and let him know.” Harry beams back. 

Niall squeezes his hand again. “I'm so fucking happy to have you.” 

“As I am happy to have you.” Harry gives him a soft smile. “Now, what're we doing on the floor? You've got a perfectly nice bed, from what I remember.” 

“Mm, I dunno... I like it down here.” Niall purrs into his ear, fingers stroking up Harry's thigh. 

“Ohh,” Harry moans softly. “I'm starting to see the appeal of it as well...” 

Niall leans in close. “Just a suggestion... But if you lay back, I'll probably put your cock in my mouth.” 

“Just a suggestion?” Harry grins, eyes flicking from Niall's to his mouth. “What sort of odds am I looking at?” 

“Let's just say, you lay back, and I will suck you off.” 

“Deal.” Harry slowly lowers himself until his back hits the wooden floor, never losing eye contact with Niall. 

Niall unfastens Harry's jeans quickly, pushing his shirt up his stomach. 

“Jesus,” Harry mumbles as he shifts his hips into the air to assist. He grasps his own shirt at the hem to keep it out of Niall’s way.

Niall tugs the offending fabric down Harry’s legs, mouthing at his cock through his underwear.

Harry hisses. “Fuckfuckfuck,” he mutters, fingers weaving into Niall’s hair. “That feels amazing.”

Niall pulls Harry’s underpants lower, sucking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Harry can’t help the moan that spills from his lips. “Niall...”

“Mmm,” Niall hums around him, tongue flicking out at his slit.

Harry’s fingers stroke through Niall’s hair, trembling with the effort it takes not to clamp them down and drag Niall up, bite him, drain him. Instead, he merely tightens his grip a little.

Niall dips his head lower, sucking roughly.

Harry licks his fangs. They’re _itching_ to bite down on something, and he knows they want that something to be Niall’s neck, so he just forces the urge back. The combination of wild abandon and strict restraint is exhilarating, and he can already feel his orgasm building.

Niall takes him all the way down, throat opening so he can take him even deeper.

“I’m - Niall - _Mine_ -” is all Harry manages before he’s coming in hot bursts that leave him shivering.

Niall swallows, licking Harry completely clean before he pulls away.

“You’re incredible,” Harry says as he lies there, limp and exhausted.

Niall presses a kiss to Harry’s inner thigh. “Not as incredible as you.”

Harry hiccups out a laugh. “Come up here,” he commands, too lazy and sated to move.

Niall laughs, crawling over Harry to snuggle next to him.

“D’you want me to?” Harry’s hand presses low on Niall’s stomach.

“Mmm, you’re not feeling too spent?” Niall smirks over at him.

“Vampire bonus,” Harry whispers. “I’ve got amazing stamina. I’m eternally seventeen.” His hand snakes lower to dip into Niall’s trousers and wrap around him firmly.

Niall smiles over at him, albeit a bit breathless, a tight moan escaping him.

Harry licks Niall’s lower lip as he strokes, slowly, twisting his wrist on each upstroke and thumbing over the head of Niall’s cock.

Niall groans, kissing Harry more firmly.

“Mm,” Harry murmurs against his mouth. He quickens his pace a little, thrilled with the little noises Niall is making in the back of his throat.

“ _Yes_ ,” Niall moans, hips bucking up into Harry’s grip.

“Yeah? You like that?” Harry kisses the corner of Niall’s mouth. “You’re beautiful like this, all flushed...” He presses another kiss to Niall’s pink cheek.

Niall’s flush deepens, and for once he’s glad that his skin is almost always that way. “You feel so fucking perfect around me, Harry...”

Harry grins, kissing Niall again and flicking his wrist, grip tightening just a little. “I can’t wait to see you come,” he murmurs.

“Can’t wait to hold you after...” Niall bites his lip, eyes closing tight. He can feel the pressure building in his stomach.

Harry kisses Niall’s jawline, then his neck, sucking on it but being careful to keep his teeth out of the way.

“Close...” Niall whines, sucking his lower lip into his mouth.

“That’s it, come for me, darling,” Harry whispers. “Come for me, let me see...”

Niall’s moan is muffled as he bites his lip, release spilling into Harry’s hand.

“Yes,” Harry sighs. “Yes, so beautiful...”

“Fuck,” Niall groans, hands pressing at Harry’s side, pulling him closer.

Harry wipes his hand on the floor without much care before wrapping his arms around Niall’s waist. “My soulmate is perfect,” he whispers. “So perfect and pretty and mine.”

“Can vampires still feel butterflies in their stomach?” Niall murmurs, nosing at the side of Harry’s neck. “Because you give them to me constantly.”

Harry laughs, stroking Niall’s hip. “Yes, we can. You give them to me, too, my love.”

“Mm,” Niall hums. “My love...” he tests the words out in his own mouth. “Yes, I like that.”

“I am yours, just much as you are mine.” Harry lets his arm tighten. “You’re always going to be mine.”

“I already can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

Harry hesitates for a moment. “You know that to do that, I’ll have to make you... Like me?” he asks softly.

“What? A vampire?” Niall asks. “I mean... I assumed.”

“I just didn’t know if that would be something you’d want.” Harry turns onto his side to face Niall more completely. “It’s a rather big decision.”

“I... I’m not completely sure. I just know... I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of forever with you like this.”

“Well, when the time comes, I would be more than happy to turn you.” Harry nuzzles his neck. “I don’t know how yet, though.”

“We’ve got time, love... I’m only nineteen, after all.”

“I was seventeen. I think Zayn was nineteen or twenty. My whole family was turned quite early, but I don’t know if that’s how everyone is.”

“Is it nice? Being young for so long?”

“It’s not terrible,” Harry admits. “My libido is frankly ridiculous and I had a baby face for about twenty years, but it does make it easier to pick up hot blond boys on the street.”

“Oh?” Niall grins. “Do you have a type?”

Harry smiles back, stroking Niall’s cheek carefully. “Just you,” he says quietly.

Niall leans in and kisses him again. “I’m glad I’m yours.”

“I’m glad you’re mine, too,” Harry whispers. “Glad you’ll always be.”

“Stay with me forever.”

Harry leans closer and kisses his promise into Niall’s lips.

Niall laces their fingers again, sighing in content.

“Most people sleep on beds, you know.” Harry smiles. “Though, I do have to ask you to close your blinds, please.”

“Come on, then.” Niall grins, sitting up.

Harry slips his feet underneath him and stands, helping Niall up once he’s on his feet again. “I expected you to have a lot more questions,” he admits, moving to lower the blinds himself.

“I expected you to be less perfect when I first met you.” Niall shrugs. “... Okay, that’s a lie. I kind of knew just by looking at you.”

Harry hides his smile by looking down, fiddling with the curtains. “Liar,” he murmurs, turning back to face him. “You thought I was some kid looking for a free drink.”

“I thought you were a beautiful kid looking for a free drink,” Niall corrects.

Harry tilts his head and smiles at him, taking a seat on his bed. “It was the best free drink I ever got.”

“One of the best nights of my life.”

“Mmm, I’m in total agreement, babe.” Harry leans back, hand moving over the bed next to him. “Come sleep with me?”

Niall smiles at him, walking over. “Forever.”

Harry pulls Niall down on top of him and repeats the word against Niall’s skin.

“Forever.”

\--

Louis frowns as he walks into the kitchen for breakfast, quickly searching the room. “Where’s Hazza?” he asks Liam as he slips into his seat. He pours some cereal into a bowl as he waits for Liam’s response.

“Did he not get home yet?” Liam asks, eyes concerned.

“Home from where?” Louis frowns a little. “He wasn’t in his room when I walked by, or the bathroom.”

“He went to see his human.”

Louis accidentally knocks over his glass of blood. “He _what_?” he demands to know. “And you _let_ him? What happened to ‘He’s not ready!’?”

Liam just sighs. “He’s ready.”

“How d’you know? Is there some sort of test he had to pass? Not twenty-four hours ago he was clawing at his own face over this guy and now you’ve shipped him off there and he’s not back home yet?” Louis half lifts out of his seat.

“Guess he decided to stay the night. I did receive a blank text message while I was asleep.”

“I’m going after him,” Louis says without further discussion, sliding out of his chair.

“You’re staying here.” Liam shakes his head.

“I’m going _after_ him.” Louis turns fierce eyes back to Liam. “He could be hurt, or low on blood in a ditch somewhere, or fucking - killing that human.”

“I made sure he ate before he left.”

“Oh, _wonderful_ , so he’s on a blood-high and he went to visit a human he _instinctively_ wants to turn. And you made sure he has enough blood to do it.” Louis scowls. “Wonderful, Liam, fucking _wonderful_.”

“Louis,” Liam starts. “Calm down, okay? Harry is fine.”

“You don’t know that! What if he got caught in the _sun_ , or he _killed_ someone!”

“You worry too much, Lou.”

“Why aren’t you more worried?” Louis demands to know. “Don’t you care about him at all?”

“Of course I care about him, Louis. He can take care of himself, though.”

“Since _when_ has Harry _ever_ been any good at taking care of himself?” Louis asks incredulously. “He forgets to _eat_ most of the time.”

“Why don’t you just send him a text, then?”

“I _will_ ,” Louis replies with a glare. He pulls out his phone and quickly taps out a message. ‘Are you ok?’

“Feel better?” Liam asks.

“ _No_.” Louis shoots him a nasty look. “He hasn’t responded. I’m going after him.”

“You’re staying here,” Zayn says, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’s head as he comes in.

Louis relaxes a little but shoots Zayn a pleading look. “But, Harry’s out and he hasn’t come back and he hasn’t answered my text.”

“How long ago did you send it?”

Louis fidgets with his phone a bit. “Er - I dunno. A while ago.”

“About a minute ago,” Liam answers for him. “Morning, love,” he whispers, connecting their lips.

“Mm, morning,” Zayn replies with a smile. He turns to Louis, raising his eyebrows. “Why don’t you give it a bit more time? He’s probably distracted by his human.”

“You knew already, too?” Louis wilts a little, looking down. “Nobody tells me anything in this house.”

Liam frowns at him. “Don’t pout.”

Louis’s pout just deepens, and he folds his arms across his chest.

“Just stop worrying,” Zayn says. “He’s _fine_.”

“You don’t know that,” Louis mumbles, but he slumps, recognizing that he’s outnumbered. “He didn’t even tell me he was leaving,” he whispers.

“You were still asleep.” Liam gives him a sympathetic look.

“He used to wake me up if we even went to the _bathroom_.” Louis shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. He’s not mine. I need to... Accept that.”

Zayn sends a look across the kitchen to Liam, raising his eyebrows in question.

Liam winces behind his tea, giving him an uncertain look back.

Zayn sighs, sending him a shrug.

“Why are you having an eyebrow conversation?” Louis asks slowly, looking between them. “I’m not going to go crazy and murder his human, or anything. Promise.”

“No one said you were, love,” Liam says, smiling.

“Right. Well, I’m not.” Louis trudges back to the table, though cereal doesn’t sound very appetizing right now. “If I’m minus one brother, anyone want to watch a movie with me? Or, like, anything?” He hopes he looks less pleading than he sounds.

“I’m up for something,” Zayn says, following Louis over to the table.

“Me too,” Liam immediately volunteers, sitting across from them. He smiles when Louis noticeably perks up.

“Really? Okay!” He grins back at Liam, then takes a bite of cereal.

Zayn smiles, fingers running through Louis's hair. 

Louis hums, tilting his head into Zayn's touch as he continues to eat. “I dunno which ones we haven't watched,” he mumbles. 

“We'll find something, I'm sure.” 

“Yeah,” Louis agrees with a sigh. He purrs slightly as Zayn continues to pet through his hair. 

“When you're finished, I'll be on the sofa.” Zayn kisses the top of his head again. 

Louis's smile widens, and he tips his head up to peck Zayn's chin. “I'll be done soon,” he says softly. 

Zayn smiles down at him, patting his cheek. 

Louis playfully snaps at his hand before shoving the last spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

Liam watches them, a smile lingering at his lips. 

“Done,” Louis announces, getting up to take his bowl to the sink. He grins at Liam, gently bumping his hip with his own. “What're you smiling at?” 

“You two,” Liam says, ruffling Louis's hair. 

Louis sets his bowl in the sink and then wraps his arms around Liam's waist from behind, pressing his cheek between the other man's shoulder blades. His scent is always very calming for Louis (he can only imagine it's part of being the person who turned Louis in the first place) and he inhales it, deeply, closing his eyes. 

Liam's lip pulls between his teeth and his hands run over Louis's arms. 

“Have you been out to eat yet?” Louis asks softly, relaxing against Liam. “Are you hungry?” 

“I'm alright,” Liam murmurs. “Don't worry about me, love.” 

“Mm, okay.” Louis tightens his arms a little. “Love you, Liam.” 

“I love you too.” Liam’s fingertips slow, tracing over Louis's hands. 

Louis squeezes him one last time before sliding past him to leap onto the couch next to Zayn. 

“Hey.” Zayn smiles, circling an arm around Louis's shoulders. 

“Hi.” Louis grins up at him, snuggling happily into Zayn's side. “Did you pick a movie?” 

“Already put it on, babe.” Zayn nods, squeezing the side of his neck. “Is Li joining us?” 

“I think so.” Louis nudges Zayn's neck with his nose. “Liam!” he calls with a sigh.

“Coming, coming. I was washing your bowl.” Liam slips onto the couch next to Louis, smiling at them. 

“Hey, babe,” Zayn grins back, moving his hand back onto Louis's shoulder. 

Liam smiles, curling his legs up underneath him. “What're we watching?” he asks as he slips his own arm over Louis’s shoulders, his hand pressing over Zayn’s upper arm. 

“Blade,” Zayn answers, pressing a kiss to the back of Liam's hand. 

Louis sighs in contentment, his head dropping back to rest against their arms. “This is nice,” he murmurs as he squirms to get comfortable. 

Zayn hums, resting a hand on Louis's knee. “Yeah, it really is.” 

“Yes,” Liam agrees, an undertone to his voice. His hand moves a little, from Zayn's shoulder to Louis's cheek, stroking lightly. 

Zayn grins at them, squeezing at Louis's knee gently. 

Louis makes a quiet, pleased sound, leaning into Liam's touch. He sets his own hand over Zayn's and squeezes. 

“Mm,” Zayn hums. “Comfortable?” 

Louis smiles, eyes half-opening as he looks to Zayn. “Mhmm... You?” 

“Course, baby.” Zayn smiles softly at him again. 

“Mmm, good.” Louis closes his eyes again, leaning his head onto Liam's shoulder as he laces his fingers with Zayn's. 

Liam's fingers move up into Louis's hair, threading through the strands easily. 

Louis bites his lip, fitting himself more firmly against Liam's side. “That feels good,” he whispers. 

Liam smiles to himself. “Does it?” 

“Yeah...” Louis leans into Liam's touch, a smile touching his own lips. 

“You're beautiful,” Liam whispers, eyes shining down at the boy in his arms. 

Louis's eyes blink open in surprise, his mouth drawing automatically into a smile. “Thank you,” he says softly, meeting Liam's gaze. 

Liam's fingers trace over Louis's cheek again. “It's true.” 

Louis tucks his lips into his mouth, eyes closing as he nudges Liam's hand deliberately with his cheek. “So're you,” he sighs. 

A smile spreads over Liam's face and he looks over at Zayn. 

Zayn looks back, his eyebrows slightly raised. There's a small smile on his face, though, and he bobs his head in Louis's direction. 

Liam strokes down the side of Louis's neck, eyes still on Zayn's. 

Louis's neck arches a little, and he bites his lip. “Liam...” It's barely a noise, but Liam still hears. 

“Yeah, Lou?” Liam blinks down at him. 

Louis looks back at him silently, obviously contemplating something before he simply leans up and connects their lips. 

Liam returns the pressure, smiling against Louis's lips. 

Louis's grip on Zayn's hand tightens. He tilts his head a little more, deepening the kiss, though he's obviously uncertain. 

Liam complies, returning the kiss easily, hands moving over Louis's chest, and Louis whines softly, one of his arms slipping up around Liam's neck and tugging him in closer. Liam gasps, hands slipping around Louis's back. 

“Mm,” Louis whimpers, his tongue stroking brazenly across Liam's lower lip. Liam hums, parting his lips further. Louis slips his tongue inside, stroking over Liam's. His head is dizzy and he feels warmer than he usually would with the amount of blood in his system. Liam tilts his head to better receive Louis's tongue. 

Louis releases a moan, his hand tightening almost painfully in Zayn's. His fingers splay over the back of Liam's neck, small sounds forcing their way from his throat. 

Zayn squeezes his hand back, the other hand tracing down his back. 

Louis shivers, and his spine arches beneath Zayn's touch. His mouth opens wider for Liam, his hips pressing into air. 

Liam pulls back gently, fingers splaying over the back of Louis's neck. 

Louis doesn't open his eyes, merely slumping where he is and letting his head fall onto Zayn's shoulder. “Fuck,” he whispers. 

Liam's hands run over Louis's sides slowly. “Alright?” 

“Mmhmm,” Louis hums. It feels like every muscle in his body's gone limp, and sort of like vague human memories he has of being drunk. “M'fantastic.” 

“Liam,” Zayn says, but it's not startling. “Tell him.” 

It's not even difficult, the words just come out of Liam's mouth now. “I have a second soulmate,” he whispers. “It's you.”

Louis's eyes blink open, facing the ceiling as his jaw works a little. “I,” he finally says. “ _What_?” 

Zayn rubs at his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. “He's got two.” 

Louis remains silent for another minute. “ _How_ , I.” He stops, rubbing his forehead. “I need to sit down,” he says weakly. 

Zayn laughs, squeezing his shoulder. “You _are_ sitting, love.” 

“Oh, so I am.” Louis blinks again. “You can't have _two_.”

“I do,” Liam says simply. “I don't know how, either, but... I felt it when I met you. It's why I had to make you one of mine.”

Louis makes an involuntary sound, between a groan and a whine. He shifts, biting his lip for a second. “I don't... I mean, I...” He swallows, hard. 

“I know it's confusing, Lou...” Liam licks his lips. 

“I thought it was just... Because you turned me, I didn't think... I didn't _know_ \- It's not because of that, is it?” he asks in a very small voice. “It's because I'm - yours?” 

“You're mine.” Liam nods. “You and Zayn both.” 

Louis's lips tremble and he swipes a hand across them. “Did you know this whole time?” he asks softly. There's a hint of emotion there now, though. Anger. “You let me just make an idiot of myself over Harry and you _knew_?” 

“I... I was scared,” Liam admits. “And you... You were infatuated with Harry from the moment you saw him. I could see it in your eyes.” 

“You don't get scared, you're Liam,” Louis says. It should be a joke, but he doesn't smile. “So, what... I mean, how... Does this change things?” 

“Not unless you want it to,” Liam promises. “I know... I know I should've told you sooner. I'm sorry.” 

Louis just looks at him for a while, assessing his features and then nodding, once. “Okay,” he whispers. “Apology accepted.” 

“I would never hurt you on purpose, Louis...” Liam says, voice soft, eyes sincere. 

Louis's expression softens. “I know,” he says with a small smile. “I just don't know what to do now. Or feel.” 

“Obviously, we won't force you into something you're not comfortable with. This is all on your own time. No rush.” 

“No rush?” Louis says almost to himself. “Does this mean, I mean, I mean.” He stops to gather himself. “Does this mean I can kiss you?” he asks lightly. 

“If that's what you want, love.” Liam nods. 

“Oh.” Louis takes a pause. “Can I kiss _you_?” he asks, turning to Zayn. 

“We have already, haven't we?” Zayn smiles at him, eyes hooded. 

“But could we again?” Louis says insistently. “I mean, if you wanted?” 

Zayn's fingertips brush under Louis's shirt. “Of course.” 

Louis automatically looks to Liam for confirmation. 

Liam simply nods to him again. “Anything you want, Lou.” 

Louis relaxes, moving back to his original position. “Alright,” he says quietly. There is a minute where he says nothing, but it's obvious he isn't done talking. “Is this weird?” he asks finally. “I don't want to... screw anything up.” 

Liam takes his hand, smiling at him. “You're not screwing anything up. I'm yours.” 

“You're Zayn's,” Louis responds automatically, looking to Zayn. “He's yours.” 

Zayn shakes his head, pressing a kiss to Louis's lips. “And yours.” 

“But... He was yours first.” Louis bites his lip. 

“It doesn't matter,” Zayn says. “You deserve him just as much as I do.” 

“... I just don't want you to hate me.” It's almost inaudible. 

“I'll never hate you,” Zayn says, eyes intent on Louis’s. “Remember? Never.” 

“Promise?” Louis asks. He smiles. This seems awfully familiar. 

“Kiss me.” 

Louis doesn't question it at all, simply surging forward and connecting their lips hungrily. 

Zayn easily keeps up, pulling Louis into his lap and opening his mouth. 

Louis keens as he strokes his tongue over Zayn's, fingers lacing behind the other man's neck. 

Zayn sucks at his tongue, growling. 

Louis can feel fingers stroking through his hair. The knowledge that they're Liam's sends a thrill down his spine. He kisses Zayn harder, grinding down almost without thinking. 

Zayn gasps out, pulling Louis closer by his ass. 

“Oh,” Louis whimpers, leaning heavily against Zayn. He sinks into him, kissing his lower lip lightly. 

“We can stop if you don't want this,” Zayn whispers. 

Louis gives him an incredulous look. “Do I look like I want to stop?” 

Zayn smirks up at him, kissing him again. “I just want to make sure.” He looks over at Liam, grinning. “You too.” 

Liam's eyes are slightly glassy, his lips wet where he's licked them. “Keep going,” he whispers, looking at them reverently. 

Zayn leaned over to connect their lips for a moment before moving his attention back to Louis. 

Louis nudges his nose under Zayn's chin to suck kisses from his throat, tucking his hands beneath the other man's collar. 

Zayn's hands tuck under Louis's shirt, covering his lower back. 

“Fuck, I'm hard.” Louis hardly realizes he's even spoken. “Feel dizzy.” 

“Want Li to take care of you?” Zayn asks in a murmur. 

Louis's eyes flick to Liam's. “Yeah,” he says softly, his eyes closing. “Yeah, I do.” 

“Nothing feels more amazing than making love to your One,” Zayn whispers, kissing his neck. 

“I _want_ ,” Louis sighs, licking his lips. “Feel so dizzy...” 

Liam leans closer, pulling Louis gently off of Zayn's lap and into his own. “You can have.” 

Louis moans without Liam even touching him, his head falling forward to press against his shoulder. “Oh my god,” he murmurs. 

“I've been wanting to do this since I saw you,” Liam mumbles. “Since even before I turned you.” 

“Y-Yes,” Louis replies, his voice cracking a little. “Liam, I want - need-” 

Liam's hands move over Louis's sides, up his shirt, pushing it over his head. 

Louis shakes out his hair, grinning at Liam from under it. “It's all tingly when you touch me,” he whispers, touching his fingertips to the side of Liam's neck. “Is that - Is it because-?” 

“Mhmm,” Liam smiles at up him. “That's why.” 

“Zayn,” Louis says, though his eyes are still on Liam. “Did it feel like this when you first...?” 

“Feels like that all the time.” Zayn smiles softly. 

“Oh my god,” Louis moans, wavering a little. “I feel like I'm gonna _explode_.” 

Liam kisses him softly. “That's the best part.” 

“I want you,” Louis says bluntly, his hips moving subconsciously. “Please?” 

“You've got me,” Liam murmurs. “I'm yours.” 

“I didn't think I was anybody's.” It's a confession, low and slightly ashamed. 

“I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I'm so sorry I let you believe that.” 

“It's not your fault.” Louis attempts a smile. “You already had your One.” 

“But you didn't...” 

“But I didn't,” Louis agrees softly. “Worth it?” 

“I'm sorry if I hurt you...” 

“You never hurt me.” Louis threads his fingers into Liam's hair. “You never will.” 

“Never,” Liam murmurs, kissing his throat. 

Louis tilts his head back a little to expose his neck, shaking just a little. 

Liam licks up his throat, humming. 

Louis makes a soft broken sound, his mouth falling open. “ _Li_ ,” he whines. 

“I've got you, baby,” Liam whispers, sucking at his skin. 

Louis reaches down to grasp Zayn's hand, clutching it tightly. He moans, low and desperate. 

Zayn squeezes his hand back. “Good, love?” 

“ _Good_.” Louis closes his eyes, one hand moving to the back of Liam's head to keep him where he is. 

“Mmm,” Liam hums, nipping at Louis's skin, arms tightening around him. 

“Bite me, Li,” Louis whispers. “I want to feel it.” 

Liam bites at him gently, trying to contain himself. 

“ _Bite_ me.” Louis's voice is a demanding hiss. 

Liam whines, biting down harshly. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Louis grunts, his fingers tightening their grip in Liam's hair. “Fuck, yes, hard, just like that, Li, please?” 

Liam's fangs slip out and bite down until he breaks the skin, sucking at Louis's throat. 

“Yeah, taste... You can taste...” 

“Good,” Liam mumbles, drinking from him. 

Liam has taken blood from Louis before and it's always like this, like soft, cool silk filling his mind. He never questioned it before, but it seems so obvious why, now. “Oh, god,” he groans, his eyes flickering behind their closed lids. 

“Feels amazing, huh, babe?” Zayn whispers. 

“Y-Yeah,” Louis whimpers. He's still holding Zayn's hand, grip almost crushing. “Want... Don't wanna stop...” 

Liam sucks at him, bringing a hand down to massage at Louis's erection. 

“O-Oh, _ohh_ ,” Louis manages, his hips stuttering as he comes with barely any contact, just the rush of blood leaving his system and his mind blank with want. 

Liam grins to himself, pulling off. 

“Shit,” Louis manages, slumping against him. “Shit, m'sorry, dunno wha'appened.” 

“It's okay, love.” Liam kisses him. “We can do it nice and slow later.” 

“... 'kay,” Louis accepts, shifting to the side so that he can fall over Zayn's lap. 

Liam laughs, hands resting on Louis's thighs. “Tired out, love?” 

“S'never happened like that before...” Louis presses his face into Zayn's stomach with a content sigh. “Exhausted...” 

“Best you've ever had, though, huh?” 

Louis smiles lazily. “Mmmm,” is his only response. “Have to move?” 

“You can stay, if you want.” 

“S'come in my trousers,” Louis mutters, but he doesn't seem inclined to move. 

“I can clean you up, baby,” Liam suggests. 

“Am I gonna have to move for that?” Louis asks, blinking his eyes open before deciding that seeing is too much of an effort and closing them again, nuzzling Zayn's navel. 

Liam unfastens Louis's jeans, bringing down the zip. 

“Mmm, good.” Louis lifts his hips as much as he can, playfully biting at Zayn's stomach through his shirt. 

“You're unbearably cute after you've just come.” 

Louis smiles without opening his eyes, nosing at Zayn's shirt until it comes up enough that he can tuck his face underneath it. “M'not,” he mutters, smacking a loud kiss to Zayn's skin. 

Liam smiles down at him, tickling his side. 

“Nono,” Louis says quickly, his knees automatically jerking up to block the touch. 

“Can't take your trousers off if you're doing that,” Liam points out, poking at Louis's kneecap. 

“Don't tickle me, then.” Louis feels like maybe he's slurring his words, but doesn't really care. 

Liam smiles at him, settling his legs back down and tugging his jeans down. 

Louis relaxes and smiles to himself, pressing gentle kisses to Zayn's stomach. 

Zayn's fingers drift through Louis's hair, and he sighs. 

“Does it always feel like this?” Louis asks in a mumble, peering up at Zayn. “All... Floatin'?” 

Zayn nods. “Yes.” 

“It's nice,” Louis sighs, peering at Liam through his lashes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Liam's fingertips graze Louis's stomach. 

Louis bites his lip for a moment. “I've thought about this before,” he admits in a quiet voice. 

“I have too.” Liam nods, tucking his lips into his mouth. 

“Sneaking into your bed in the middle of the night... Or just, asking if I could join you while you were...” He swallows. “Would you have let me?” 

Liam's eyes flick up to meet Zayn's. 

Louis slowly looks to Zayn as well, something breakable in his gaze. “Would you?” he asks again, more quietly. 

“I would've let you, yeah.” Zayn licks his lips. 

“Did you know?” Louis asks him, tilting his head a little. “Did you...” He hesitates. “Did you know, when I kissed you?” 

“I didn't.” Zayn shakes his head. “Liam didn't say until yesterday.” 

“So you didn't know... But you still would have?” 

“Yes,” Zayn nods again. “We would have.” 

“I know Li would've.” Louis doesn't look away from Zayn. “I'm talking about _you_. If you didn't know, why would you?” 

“Because oddly enough, I like you.” 

Louis's mouth hitches up in the corner. “Oh, really? Do you?” 

“Love you, in fact.” Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead. 

Louis's smile widens, and he cuddles himself into Zayn's arms. “I love you too.” 

Zayn rubs down his back, unable to keep the grin off of his face. 

“What does this mean?” Louis asks, settling his head in the crook of Zayn's neck. “For us, for you. I don't want to intrude on anything.” 

“You're welcome with us,” Liam responds. 

“I want you to be sure, though,” Louis protests. “I don't want to fuck anything up. I fuck too much up and I'm tired of it.” 

“You're not fucking anything up.” Liam sighs. “I promise.” 

Silently, Louis looks to Zayn, awaiting his response. 

“You're fine,” Zayn says. “Not fucking anything up, gorgeous.” 

Louis's shoulders relax, and he tips his head up to kiss the corner of Zayn's mouth. 

Zayn's arms curl around him and he returns it gently. 

“I guess I probably shouldn't call you Mum and Dad anymore.” Louis's mouth curls into a smile. 

Liam lets out a soft snort. “Unless you like that kind of stuff.” 

“I'm not quite that kinky.” Louis stretches, toes pointing. “Mm, does anyone else here want to get off?” he mumbles. “I sort of jumped the gun on that one.” 

Liam licks his lips but shakes his head. “We've got time.” 

Louis's smile widens as he crawls over himself to nestle in Liam's lap.

“Yeah,” he says softly. “We've got time. Forever, actually.” 

Liam smiles at him, connecting their lips softly. 

As Louis moves one of his hands to tangle with Zayn's again, he absently wonders if Harry ever replied to his text before forcing it out of his mind. Harry's not his to think about. And he's not Harry's, either. 

\--

“Are you going to tell Harry about this?” Louis asks softly a few hours later, tracing lines along Liam's stomach with his fingertips. He flicks his eyes up to meet Liam's for a moment before looking back to his own fingers. “When he gets home? He said he'd be back in an hour,” he says absently. “Finally answered, the prick.” 

“Do you want to tell him?” Liam asks, fingers threading through Louis's feathery hair. 

“I don't know.” Louis shrugs as well as he can. “He probably should know. Might wonder why I'll be randomly having sex with you.” 

Liam laughs quietly, pulling Louis up closer. “Lou, look at me, baby.” 

Louis immediately looks up, pressing himself into Liam's side. “Yes?” he asks quietly. 

“How do you want us to handle this?” Liam asks, eyes soft. 

“I... I don't know what to do,” Louis admits in a low voice. “I don't know how to feel. I _love_ him but I love you and I didn't know that could happen. How can I love him and you and Zayn?” 

“The difference is that you were _made_ for me.” 

Louis smiles at him, kissing his shoulder. “I know,” he says in response. “I just... I'm having a hard time separating them. I don't know how to _stop_ having feelings for Harry.” 

“I'm not asking you to, love... Just know... It's different with him.” 

“Because I'm yours,” Louis whispers. “And I'm not his.” 

“Are you sure you've fully accepted that?” Liam asks. 

Louis swallows, smiling tremulously. “It's been a few _hours_ , Li,” he manages. “I don't know if I'll _ever_ accept it.” 

“I guess just... I've never been in love with anyone. Not before Zayn.” 

“Zayn's your soulmate.” Louis swallows again, hard, biting the inside of his cheek. “That's normal, I'm sure.” 

“That's what I mean,” Liam sighs. “I've only ever loved my soulmates.” 

“Right, yeah.” Louis looks back down to his fingers, watching the way they move over Liam's stomach muscles. “Yeah,” he repeats. 

“I wish I know how to help you with this, honey.” Liam kisses his head. 

“It's not yours to deal with. It's mine. I just wish I knew what to do, or how to shut off the part of me that feels that way about him.” 

“I... I don't know if you can.” 

Louis makes a soft, sad sound. “But I need to,” he whispers. “I'm yours. Not his.” 

“And you know that.” Liam shrugs. “Feelings don't just go away. Especially when they're returned.” 

“They're not returned. Not anymore.” Louis slowly shakes his head. 

“You don't know that.” Liam shakes his head. “You don't.” 

“He has a soulmate, and it's not me.” Louis closes his eyes. “Used to, he'd always answer my texts instantly. Even when he was _sleeping_ , he'd wake up and answer my texts.” 

“He just has someone else to focus on. So do you.” 

“And I know that's how it's supposed to be, but that doesn't mean it doesn't _hurt_.” 

“I know that, love.” Liam pulls him close. “Talk to him, Louis.” 

Louis buries his nose in Liam's familiar scent, shoulders relaxing a modicum. “He doesn't need me getting in the way,” he mutters. “Not when he has his - his human to focus on.” He can't hide the distaste in his voice. 

“You need to talk to him, Louis.” 

“No, I don't.” Louis's voice is wavering, though. “It's not gonna solve anything.” 

“You think that.” Liam says. “But you don't _know_ that.” 

“Neither do _you_ , though.” Louis looks back up at him sadly. “What if he doesn't need me anymore?” 

“You still need him.” 

Louis flinches a little, tensing. “I know.” It's barely audible. 

“He won't just leave you behind.” 

“You can't promise that,” Louis says, shaking his head. “He doesn't need me anymore.” 

“He'll always need you, Louis,” Liam disagrees. 

“How can you say that?” Louis can't even muster the energy to look up at Liam. “He's got that human. A _human_ can give him _everything_. I can't give him _shit_.” 

“You're his brother.” 

“For all that means, I could be any random off the street.” Louis tries not to sound bitter. It doesn't work. 

“He still loves you, Louis,” Liam assures him. 

“He will never love me like that.” Louis's voice is final. He clears his throat, looking up with a bright grin that feels as fake as it probably looks. “Wanna make out?” 

“He already loves you like that.” 

“Let's make out, I don't think we've sufficiently made out today,” Louis says louder, rolling on top of Liam. 

“I'm not in the mood anymore, baby.” Liam turns his face away. 

“How can you not be in the mood to kiss? I'm _always_ in the mood to kiss.” Louis looks at him like he's crazy. 

“I'm not kissing you right now, Lou.” 

“Why not?” Louis whines, pouting. He deliberately widens his eyes. “C'mon, it'll be fun...” 

Liam licks his lips, shaking his head again. “You need to talk to Harry, baby.” 

“I need to be kissing you more, that's what I need to be doing,” Louis murmurs, nosing behind Liam's ear. “Lover.” 

“That's not what you need right now,” Liam whispers back, holding Louis's hand. 

“Mhmm, it is...” Louis presses an open-mouthed kiss to Liam's jaw. “I love you...” 

“I love you too. I'm not distracting you from this right now, Louis.” 

“But it's such a nice distraction, Li,” Louis rumbles in his ear. “Kiss me...” 

“No.” Liam nudges his nose. 

Louis presses a kiss to the corner of Liam's mouth. “Kiss me, I want you to.” 

“Stop it, baby.” Liam rubs down his back again. 

“Don't you want to kiss me?” Louis sucks another kiss from Liam's lower lip. 

“Not right now.” 

“Why not?” Louis whines, pouting at him. 

“Because you don't need me right now.” 

“I always need you, Li.” Louis's mouth turns down. “I need you to kiss me. Now. Please.” 

“I'm not going to kiss you.” 

“Fine.” Louis glares at him, sulking. “Zayn'll kiss me.” 

“Zayn's hunting.” 

“Then I'll go out and _find_ him.” Louis slides back, slipping his legs off the bed. 

“Louis…” Liam sits up, taking his hand. “Don't.” 

“I want somebody to kiss me!” Louis huffs at him. “Since you _won't_.” He doesn't move, though, leaving his hand in Liam's. 

“You have better things to do right now, Lou,” Liam sighs. 

“No, I don't. I can't think of anything I'd rather do right now than to be kissing you.” 

“Kissing Harry?” Liam questions gently. 

“ _No_ ,” Louis bites out, eyes flashing with annoyance. “He's busy kissing his human scum.” 

Liam squeezes his hand. “Sweetheart…” 

“I don't want to kiss him. I want to kiss _you_.” 

“I just want you to stop deflecting...” 

“What am I deflecting?” Louis's gaze is cool. “I don't _want_ to talk to him about it. Conversation over. Kissing now.” 

“You need to, honey.” 

“You can't just reopen the conversation when I say it's over,” Louis grumbles. 

“I love you, Louis.” Liam tugs him closer again. 

“If you loved me, you'd kiss me.” Louis settles on top of Liam, frowning down at him. 

Liam kisses him once. “I just want you to think about this, Louis.” 

Louis presses another kiss to Liam's lips. “I'll think about it,” he says reluctantly. “Can we make out now?” 

Liam blinks, quickly, eyes closing. “Yeah, kiss me.” 

Grinning, Louis immediately presses their lips together firmly.

Like _fuck_ he's thinking about talking to Harry, though. 

\-- 

Kissing Zayn makes Louis sort of forget the world around him. With Liam, it's more like he can sense _everything_ , like it's all heightened by a million and everything is a part of him. But with Zayn, it's just like everything melts into that moment and he can't concentrate on anything but lips and tongue and the feeling of Zayn's hand rubbing him through his jeans.

He doesn't notice Harry's home for that reason, because he's not kissing Liam, he's kissing Zayn, intensely kissing Zayn, so the first sign that Harry is back is when he speaks. 

“W-What?” Harry's voice stutters. 

Louis's extremely intelligent response of “Erm,” doesn't seem to set Harry at all at ease. “You're home!” he manages after a moment. 

“You're _kissing Zayn_ ,” Harry responds, frowning. 

“I kiss Zayn all the time!” Louis bites his lip, realizing he's panicking slightly and he doesn't have a reason to be. 

“... Since when?” Harry's brows pull together. 

Louis bites the inside of his cheek. “Since... Since two days ago, ish,” he mumbles. 

Harry's fingertips are digging into his palm now. “ _Why_?” 

“What do you care?” Louis shoots back. “Because it's fun. Why not?” He's grateful that Zayn's remaining silent, apparently sensing that Louis has to do this. 

“I thought...” Harry frowns. “What about...?” 

“What about _what_?” Louis remains firmly seated in Zayn's lap. “What, Hazza?” 

“Apparently nothing,” Harry mutters. 

“Sometimes, when you leave the house for ages, you miss things.” Louis's voice is deceptively calm. “Maybe you should go to bed.” He pauses. “Or... Can't you sleep without _him_ now?” 

Harry licks his lips, eyes squinting in a soft glare. “What about Liam?” he asks, turning his eyes onto Zayn. 

Zayn raises his eyebrows, giving Harry a skeptical look. “What are you implying, Harry?” he asks softly. “And be sure of your answer before you imply it again.” 

“I just don't understand why you're kissing Louis like you normally kiss Dad.” 

Zayn's eyes flick to Louis, who answers instead. “Because he loves me like he loves Dad,” Louis says softly, his eyes on Zayn's. There's a question in them. 

Harry's eyes seem to glaze over at the comment and he sucks his lips into his mouth. “Mum... Is that... Is that true?” 

Without taking his eyes from Louis's, Zayn answers. There's no hesitation in his voice. “Yeah. Yeah, Harry, it's true.” 

“Oh.” 

“So, that's... The reason for that.” Louis's voice is louder than it needs to be to compensate for the silence after Harry's one-word statement. 

Harry just nods, eyes staring down at the floor. 

Louis stares at him for another moment with a small frown on his face before he sighs, quietly, nearly inaudible. He leans down to press his lips against Zayn's again. 

Harry bites his lip, walking quickly past them in the direction of his room. 

It takes everything in Louis not to separate from Zayn, simply keeping their lips connected until he hears Harry's door close. 

“Lou,” Zayn murmurs, pressing lightly at Louis's shoulders. 

Louis shivers, leaning back at the touch. “What?” he asks quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“What was what?” Louis asks without looking at him. He stares, determined, at his lap. 

“You know what, Louis.” 

“I have no idea what,” Louis denies. “I liked this conversation better when it was kissing, instead.” 

“You like every conversation better when it's kissing instead,” Zayn points out. “Really though, love...” 

“I honestly don't know what you're talking about.” Louis takes Zayn's hands, playing with them absently as he stares down. 

“Harry,” Zayn responds simply. 

“What about Harry?” Louis asks. “He looked happy, didn't he?” 

“Not really, no.” 

“Guess I wasn't really paying attention.” Louis's voice gets quieter. 

“I'm not going to force you to do anything, Lou, you know that. But I... I don't think I've seen Harry that upset.” 

“He shouldn't be.” Louis swallows hard. He feels a little like throwing up. “He just got back from doing who knows what with his soulmate.” 

“And he just caught you kissing someone that he never knew you were interested in.” 

“Shouldn't matter to him, should it?” Louis plays with his own fingers, hating how Zayn can make him feel like such a child. “He's got his human.” 

“Doesn't mean you're nothing to him, love.” 

“It's _you_.” Louis sets his hands carefully on Zayn's shoulders. “I kiss you a lot. Harry's kissed you, too.” 

“Not the way we were just kissing.” 

“Which I'm still a bit hard from, thanks,” Louis mutters, half-smiling at nothing. 

Zayn kisses his neck softly. “That's what I mean, though.” 

“What's what you mean, sorry, all the blood I've had today is in my dick and not my head.” 

“Stop playing dumb, Lou.” 

Louis's shoulders slump and he sighs. “Fine,” he says in a mutter. 

“I just don't want either of you to end up hurt over this.” 

“I'm not trying to hurt him.” It feels sort of like a lie. “Just... He has what he wants. He doesn't need me anymore.” 

“That's not true, and you know it.” 

“Why would he need me?” Louis finally lifts his eyes to meet Zayn's. “He's got his human for everything. He doesn't even need to sleep with me anymore.” 

“You don't need to sleep with him, either,” Zayn tries. 

“Yes, I do.” Louis looks down and away again. “I slept _awfully_ last night.” 

“So tell him that.” 

“It's not gonna change anything, Zayn.” If anything, Louis just settles himself more firmly in Zayn's lap. “And it shouldn't.” 

“Maybe he's feeling the same thing you are.” 

“Zayn,” Louis repeats, his voice solemn. “It doesn't _change_ anything. He's meant for someone else, and I'm meant for someone else.” 

“You haven't accepted that, though. Not fully.” 

“Do you get this from Liam?” Louis asks, looking up with a stubborn expression. “This need to have serious conversations when we could be kissing?” 

Zayn smiles at that. “Probably.” 

“I don't like it,” Louis informs him. “I'm trying to catch up on years of missed kisses.” 

Zayn kisses him softly. “We have the rest of forever, love.” 

“Mmm.” Louis smiles to himself, letting his eyes close. “But they feel so nice...” 

“Don't all kisses?” 

“But they feel best with you and Liam,” Louis murmurs. “Make me feel warm.” 

“Mmm, s'what happens with soulmates, love.” 

Louis bites his lip for a moment. “What are we?” he finally asks. “We're like... Soulmates-in-law, or something. But I know I feel really strongly for you.” 

“I feel strongly for you too.” Zayn nods. “It's probably something to do with the double soulmates thing.” 

Louis laughs. “I guess it's hard to figure out everything about something there's no record of.” 

Zayn kisses him again. “Very true.” 

“Mmm,” Louis hums, kissing the corner of Zayn's mouth. “We're done talking now, right?” 

“You feel okay doing this with me with Harry upstairs alone?” 

Louis groans. “ _Zayn_ , I thought we were _done_ ,” he says pitifully. 

Zayn holds Louis's hips gently. “I just don't want you to do something you're going to regret.” 

“I'm not gonna regret it.” Louis strokes his thumbs over Zayn's cheekbones as he cups his face. “I love you.” 

“And you love him,” Zayn whispers, keeping his gaze. 

Louis's brows pull together. “I love _you_ ,” he says stubbornly. 

“And him,” Zayn nods his agreement. 

“And. _You_.” Louis's grip on Zayn's face tightens. 

“I _know_ ,” Zayn assures him, holding his wrists lightly. 

“Good. You'd better.” Louis smiles at him, hopefully. “Kiss now?” 

Zayn rolls his eyes, but connects their lips again. 

Louis grins into it before relaxing. Nobody's going to get him to talk to Harry about this. _Nobody_.

\-- 

Maybe, if Louis was expecting it, he would have handled it better. He wasn't, though, so when he goes downstairs the next night and there's a blond head next to Harry's (his mind still says _his_ Harry - he's training himself out of that) he can't really be blamed for his reaction.

“Morning,” he greets, leaning into the doorway. He hasn't looked away from the shock of blond hair since he first saw it. “I see you brought breakfast, Hazza. Looks _delicious_.” 

Harry flushes, eyes trained on Louis's. “Niall, this is Louis. My brother.”

Niall swallows, biting his lip briefly. “It's nice to meet you...” 

“Oh yes, lovely. I've heard loads about you. You're Harry's human, aren't you?” Louis's tone is so pleasant it's saccharine, but his eyes are hard and cold. 

Niall grips Harry's hand tightly. “I - uh, yeah...” 

“I've been just _dying_ to meet you. Why haven't you brought him home before now, Harry?” Louis is steadily walking forward, never moving his eyes. 

“Hadn't really gotten the chance,” Harry responds, taking a slight step in front of Niall. 

“Oh, but I've wanted to meet him so badly, Harry. He's so cute, I could just...” He licks his lips as his fangs descend. “ _Eat_ him.” 

“Actually.” Harry frowns deeply at him. “You _couldn't_.” 

“Really.” Louis's voice is flat, emotionless. His eyes flick to Harry before returning to his human. “Would you stop me, Harry? Don't you trust me?” 

“He's _mine_.” 

Louis's eyes are shining. “Move, Harry,” he says quietly. 

“Fine,” Harry growls, stepping even further in front of Niall, holding onto the other boy's wrist. 

“Get out of the _way_ , Hazza.” Louis is fully glaring, now. “Surely you don't think I'll _hurt_ your precious human?” 

“Even if I _don’t_ , he is _mine_ , and you're _scaring_ him.” 

“I'm not scaring you, am I?” Louis's eyes flick back to Niall's and he grins. “I haven't done anything.” 

“You're being a prick, Louis,” Harry grumbles, feeling Niall's pulse quicken with Louis's proximity. 

“What are you going to do about it, Harry?” Louis asks, his expression innocently quizzical. “Are you going to _defend his honor_?” There's a hint of a sneer there now. 

“I'm in love with him,” Harry snarls. 

“You don't even _know_ him, don't you _dare_ say you love him,” Louis growls back, his fangs digging sharply into his own lip. 

“He's my _One_ ,” Harry says, words pointed and harsh. 

“I'll rip out his throat and _feed_ it to him and you won't do a damn thing-” 

“ _Louis_.” Liam's voice is shockingly loud from behind him, a heavy hand pressing down on the back of Louis's neck. 

Louis hisses, head whipping to look at Liam. “Hello Daddy, I was just saying hello to Harry's human,” he says through gritted teeth. 

Liam squeezes lightly. “I think maybe you should go sit with Zayn.” 

“But I'm saying hello to Harry's human.” Louis's eyes are large and darker than normal. “It's only polite, isn't it?” 

“ _Go_ ,” Harry growls at him. 

Louis nearly lunges at him, the only thing stopping him the heavy weight of Liam's hand on his neck. He settles for baring his fangs at Niall again and snapping them playfully before loping over to sit with Zayn. 

Harry turns back to a flushed Niall, kissing him quickly. “I'm so sorry,” he whispers. “If you want to leave, I-”

Niall shakes his head, leaning up to kiss him again. “I don't want to go anywhere.” 

Louis makes a soft, indistinguishable noise, scooting close enough to lay his head on Zayn's shoulder. He aches, and he doesn't know if it's from anger or hunger or something else. 

Zayn holds him close to his side. “Calm down,” he whispers. 

“I don't want it here,” Louis says back, shuddering. “I don't _want_ it in our house.” 

“He's not an it, love. His name is Niall,” Zayn corrects. 

Louis whines quietly. “Niall, then. I don't want him _here_.” 

“He's Harry's,” Zayn says. “You have yours, he's allowed to have his as well.” 

“He is not _one of us_ ,” Louis growls, his shoulders tensing. “Don't talk like just because he's Harry's means I'm going to accept him like he's my family, he will _never_ be that.” 

“I'm not saying you have to, but the rest of us have, so you need to be nice.” 

“That _was_ me being nice.” Louis pouts. “You don't even know him. Maybe he's a shithead.” 

“He seems pretty sweet to me.” Zayn shrugs. 

“You've known him for less than a minute,” Louis huffs. “How the hell would you know?”

“He was perfectly sweet to me and Liam.”

“You're not supposed to like him more than me.” Louis rubs his face against Zayn's arm.

“I don't.” Zayn sighs, squeezing his hand. “I love you.”

“Harry likes him more than me,” Louis mutters with a tight frown.

“He's Harry's soulmate, Lou.”

Louis growls, letting his fangs descend. “He's not supposed to be,” he snarls.

“Louis.” Zayn holds his shoulder. “You have yours. Why can't he?”

“I don't have mine; I have _half_ of mine.” Louis falls silent for a moment. “I'm sorry,” he says, hugging Zayn's arm. “I didn't mean it.”

“... Is that how you really feel, Louis? Because I don't see it like that at all.”

“ _No_ ,” Louis protests, tightening his grasp. “No, it's fine. Promise.”

“Because I look at it as you getting a two for one,” Zayn says. “You got Liam, and by default you also got me. I guess I can understand if you don't want it that way, though.”

“No, Zayn, that's not what I meant.” Louis presses a fierce kiss to Zayn's shoulder, then another. “I just... You two have been together forever,” he says softly. “How am I supposed to compete with that?”

“Liam is just as much yours as he is mine.”

“He's yours and he'll always be yours,” Louis corrects. “And that's fine, I just... Sometimes I feel like I don't belong.”

“He's _ours_.”

Louis shakes his head a little against Zayn's arm, but he doesn't say anything for a long moment. “I'm hungry,” he murmurs. “Is there cereal?”

“Louis,” Zayn says again. “He is yours, and he's _mine_.”

“I'm hungry,” Louis repeats softly. “Can we talk about this later?”

“We've got cereal.”

“Okay, good.” Louis actually feels a little sick to his stomach, but he's not going to admit that. He stands, his hand lingering on Zayn's back as he moves into the kitchen to find cereal.

“Hello, Niall.” Zayn smiles up at him as the pair make their way closer.

Harry smiles hopefully, squeezing Niall's hand. “Niall, this is Zayn,” he introduces quietly.

Niall sends him a bright smile, holding out a hand. “It's great to meet you.”

“It's lovely to meet you as well,” Zayn murmurs, taking Niall's hand and pressing a kiss to the back of it. “I apologize, for Louis, because I know he won't.” He meets Harry's eyes.

Harry licks his lips, moving his hand at Niall's hip.

“I'm sure he's just... Not used to me.”

“He was raised better than that. You're far too kind.” Zayn offers him a smile. “I can promise you that you are safe here.”

“I trust you.” Niall nods.

“Sit, please.” Zayn gestures to the seats around the table. “Are you hungry?”

Niall shakes his head. “I'm, uh, I'm fine.”

“Are you sure?” Zayn prods gently. “We don't only have blood, you know, we can make you oatmeal.”

Niall lets out a snort. “You know, I _was_ wondering about that.”

“It's not necessary for us to eat human food, but we still do enjoy the flavors and the perceived comfort from favorite dishes.” Zayn smiles. “If you have any questions, you can ask, I'm sure we'd all be happy to answer them.”

Niall sends him a soft grin. “I really appreciate it...”

Louis nearly slams his bowl on the table when he returns, glaring into it. He doesn't say anything, though, simply shoveling some into his mouth.

Harry keeps Niall close, taking a seat at the table and pulling a chair closer to his own.

Louis switches to eating with his other hand so that he can grasp Zayn's, holding it tightly. “D'you wanna come hunting with me?” he asks without looking up.

“We can go later, sure.” Zayn assures him, squeezing his hand.

“Okay.” Louis's eyes flick up to meet Niall's for a moment, but he says nothing.

Niall tries sending him a hesitant smile, bobbing his head in Louis's direction.

Louis's expression doesn't change, remaining smooth and blank. He presses his lips together and then nods back, squeezing Zayn's hand even harder and then looking back down into his bowl.

“Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, love?” Zayn asks again.

“No, thank you, I'm fine.” Niall swallows nervously, shifting a little closer to Harry.

Harry presses a hand against Niall's thigh, smiling over at him.

Niall relaxes a little, smiling back. He leans against Harry's shoulder, sighing.

“We ate before I brought him, anyway.”

“Have you fed from him yet?” Louis's gaze is unwavering on Harry, his mouth twisted up in the corner in a parody of a smile.

“... You know I haven't, Louis.”

“Hmm.” Louis tilts his head a little. “You want to, though. You're practically buzzing with it.”

“Louis,” Zayn says, voice firm.

“I'm just _saying_ ,” Louis grumbles, glancing to the side with an annoyed expression. “He wants to.”

“Just the way Liam wanted to drink ours.”

“Yeah, and he does, and he's not miserable.” Louis sucks milk from his spoon absently. “I just think it'd be better for all parties involved.”

“I'm pretty sure that's a decision for Harry and I,” Niall points out.

“And who said you could speak?” Louis asks in the same polite voice, smiling at Niall. It's not a happy smile.

“Stop talking to my boyfriend like that.” Harry glares.

Louis's fake smile drops instantly as he looks to Harry. “I am your _brother_ ,” he says quietly.

“And Niall is my soulmate.”

“When did this change, Harry?” Louis asks without looking away. “When did someone else replace me?”

“No one has fucking _replaced_ you, Louis!”

“Really?” Louis's voice lowers even more. “Tell me you love me, Harry.”

“I love you,” Harry responds instantly, eyes boring back into Louis's.

Louis looks back for a long minute before huffing out a laugh and leaning across the table. “I don't believe you, Hazza.” He shakes his head, pushing his chair back. “I'm going out,” he announces, heading for the door.

“You're being a dick!” Harry shouts after him.

The door slams behind Louis, leaving nothing but silence as his response.

“Why is he acting like such a dick? _Why_?”

“You know why, Harry, don't be obtuse,” Zayn says quietly, eyes flicking to Niall before settling on Harry again. “Just let him be alone for a while and he'll calm down. Li can go after him in a bit.”

“No one else is being horrible about this.”

“Nobody else has quite the motivation,” Zayn reasons. “You know we won't let it go too far.”

Harry bites his lip, but nods.

“I'm sorry, again,” Zayn says to Niall with an apologetic grin. “As you can see, Louis doesn't handle change very well.”

Niall nods, sending him a grin. “I understand. I'm just sorry to cause issues...”

Zayn waves a dismissive hand. “Don't worry about it. We take care of our own, and you're one of our own.”

Niall flushes, nodding appreciatively. “Thank you... I, uh, I'm really thankful for you all being so understanding...”

“Well, you know, we haven't been vampires forever,” Zayn reasons. “It must be hard, for you. We just want to help you acclimate smoothly.”

“Thank you,” Niall nods again. 

“Did you two have any plans?” Zayn asks curiously. “Or - You're probably not used to living by night, are you?”

“I'm getting used to it.” Niall grins. “I've always been a bit of a night owl.”

“That's good.” Zayn's smile widens. “I'll confess it took me a while to get used to, and more than once I almost accidentally stepped out into the sun.”

“But you don't wish you were still human?”

Zayn's smile softens. “If it's a choice between my humanity or my boys, they'll win every time.”

Niall's smile melts as well at that, turning to Harry. “I think I can understand.”

“I thought you might,” Zayn replies, watching Harry link their hands again. “You're sure you're not hungry, or thirsty, or anything?”

Niall nods, but his eyes stay on Harry. “Yeah, I'm alright, thank you, though.”

Zayn's smile gets wider. “I'm going to go see what Liam's up to,” he says quietly, standing from his chair. “You're welcome as long as you'd like to stay, Niall.”

Niall bobs his head again, scooting in closer to Harry.

Zayn lets a hand rest on Harry's shoulder and then Niall's before he moves up the stairs, glancing behind himself once.

Niall squeezes Harry's hand again, poking his tongue out at him.

Harry laughs and leans in, licking Niall's tongue. “Are you okay?” he asks, kissing the corner of his mouth.

Niall giggles at him, kissing him back. “I'm fine. I've got you next to me.”

“I didn't want you to be scared.” Harry frowns. “I'm sorry. I thought he'd... I don't know. I didn't think he'd be like that.”

“I'm not afraid.” Niall shakes his head. “He just... He just loves you.”

“Maybe too much,” Harry murmurs, sighing. “I just want you to feel comfortable here.”

Niall kisses him again. “I do.”

Harry smiles against his lips. “Wanna see my room?” he asks with a smirk. “I've got a huge bed.”

“Mmm, I'd love to.” He gives Harry a devious grin.

“C'mon.” Harry grasps Niall's hand and tugs him toward the stairs. He spares a fleeting thought for Louis before wiping it out of his mind. Louis doesn't deserve his worry anymore.

\--

Niall noses at Harry's neck gently. “Can I have a piss?” he asks quietly, fingers running through Harry's hair. “Not here, obviously.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. “Down the hall, love. Second door on your right.”

“Thank you.” Niall kisses him quickly. “I'll be right back.”

It only takes Niall a second to locate the proper room and do his business, but when he's zipping up, a noise startles him and he whirls around.

“Hello, Niall,” Louis says from his position in front of the door. The sound of him turning the lock is loud in the small space. “We're going to have a little chat, you and I.”

Niall blinks at him, hands tightening into fists.

Louis doesn't take his eyes off the boy, slowly sliding down the door until he's sitting against it. “How old are you, Niall?”

“I'm nineteen,” Niall answers promptly, sliding down to sit on the floor as well, uncomfortable with the change in height difference.

“So was I,” Louis says softly. “I'm sixty this winter.”

“How does that feel?” Niall asks, pulling a knee up to his chest and resting his chin on it.

“Fuckin' weird.” Louis tips his head back against the door. “I had a family, y'know. I s'pose they never knew what happened to me.”

“You never contacted them?”

“I didn't think to until years later.” Louis shrugs a shoulder. “All I knew was that I needed to go with Liam.”

Niall nods in understanding. “I'm kind of estranged from my family.”

“That's better, really,” Louis says quietly. “It means you won't miss them when you're turned. I'm assuming you realize you're going to be turned?”

“Slightly aware of it, yeah.” Niall lets out a quiet laugh.

“S'polite, to tell you before he does it. Harry's always been polite. Charming little idiot.” There's a small smile on Louis's face.

“Wonderfully charming idiot, though,” Niall agrees with a smile.

“I've been a vampire for forty-one years, Niall,” Louis says very softly. “And I've been in love with Harry for all of them. He meets you, and a week later, he's yours.” He finally looks down, meeting Niall's eyes. “It doesn't seem fair, does it?”

“No.” Niall shakes his head. “You're right. It isn't fair at all.”

“Never is, though, is it?” Louis says thoughtfully. “Now instead of being with Harry, Harry's with you, and my soulmate was someone else's first.”

“I'm sorry he couldn't be yours,” Niall says. “I'm sorry things don't seem to be going the way you wish they were.”

Louis lets out a harsh sigh. “Look, can you just be a shitty person so I can hate you like I want to?”

“I'm sorry?” Niall quirks an eyebrow at him. “Look... I can't force you to like me. I can just assure you that I _do_ care about Harry. Even before I knew he was my... Whatever this is. I knew. I knew I was going to fall for him.”

“He used to love me more than he loved anyone else, you know.” Louis smiles a little, looking down. “Do you know what it's like, to think that you're going to have someone, and then... Of course you don't.” Louis lets out a laugh with little amusement. “Every instinct I have is screaming at me to kill you.”

“I'd really appreciate it if you continued to fight that instinct,” Niall murmurs. “You know... You know he still loves you, right?”

“He loves _you_.” Louis nearly spits it out.

“And you.” Niall nods. “People can love more than one person at once, you realize?”

Louis makes an incredulous sound. “ _Obviously_ ,” he says in a pointed tone. “But you're _his_. How am I supposed to be _anything_ to him?”

“You've had him longer than I have, babe...”

You're going to have him for _eternity_.” Louis scrubs his hands over his face. “And I'm not going to fit in his life anymore.”

“You'll fit perfectly. Just like you always have,” Niall assures him. “I'm not even turned yet. Harry might not ever turn me. None of us know what the future holds, Louis.”

“You're so young.” Louis looks at him with almost pity. “He's going to turn you. Even now, it's like an itch you can't quite scratch, and it won't go away until he makes you like him. Soulmate means forever, and when you're human, you're fragile. Weak. Forever means you need to live _forever_.”

“I'm perfectly willing to do that for him.”

Louis perks up a little, almost like a dog. “He's realized you've been gone longer than you said you would,” he says quietly, clearing his face of emotion. “In about a minute, he'll burst in here to defend your honor.”

“You can sense him?” Niall asks, impressed.

Louis's lips curl into a half smile. “I've known him longer than you've been alive,” he points out. “One last thing, before we're interrupted.”

Niall licks his lips, nodding. 

In the blink of an eye, Louis is leaning over Niall, gripping his wrists tightly. He's about an inch from the boy's face. “If you hurt him,” he states calmly, “ever, at all, even a little, I will strip your flesh from your bones and laugh while I do it. Understood?”

Niall's eyes are wide, but he manages a nod. “I promise you. I won't hurt him.”

“Lovely.” Louis pats Niall's cheek before he leans back, glancing toward the door. “Five, four, three, two, one-”

“Niall?” comes Harry's voice as he knocks on the door. “You alright? Did you fall in?” It's obvious that while he's trying to joke, he's concerned.

“You can go now,” Louis says softly, stepping back.

Niall stares at Louis a moment longer before pulling him into a hug. “I'm glad we talked.” he whispers, untangling himself and heading toward the door. “Coming, love!”

Louis remains frozen in place, a mixture of surprise and confusion on his face. He shakes his head a little and moves out of sight of the door. He'll leave in a few minutes, once he can wrap his head around what just happened.

\--

“We need to talk.” Louis's voice is soft as he steps out of the shadows of Harry's doorway. “Alone.” 

Harry's eyes are staring sharply over at Louis and he sits up. “What for?” 

“We just need to talk.” Louis's eyes flash a little in the darkness. “Come with me.” 

Harry blinks over at Niall, lips in a tight line. 

“He'll be okay for the five minutes this'll take, Hazza, come _here_ ,” Louis hisses, eyes narrowed. 

“Go, Harry,” Niall murmurs, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

Louis steps back from the doorway, turning on his heel and striding down the hall. He's not sure if Harry's going to follow, but he hopes he will. 

Harry closes the door behind him softly, looking down the hall toward Louis's retreating back. “What?” 

“Come _here_ , Harry.” Louis frowns at him. “Since when do you have to be forced to spend time with me?” 

“Since you stopped caring about me.” 

“Have you lost your _mind_?” Louis asks incredulously. “Where are you getting that from?” 

“You won't even _look_ at me anymore! Like I've done the worst thing in the world to you. I didn't ask for this, Louis.” 

“How am I supposed to look at you knowing you care about someone else the way I used to think you cared about me? How do you think that makes me _feel_ , Harry?” Louis swallows hard. “Knowing some human you just met is better than me?” 

“ _No one_ is better than you. It's not like because I found my soulmate I just _stopped_ loving _you_.” 

“Isn't it?” Louis asks softly. “You sleep with him now.” 

“And you sleep with _Mum_ now.” 

“No, I lie awake and stare at the ceiling in their room until it's dark out again,” Louis says in a harsh whisper. 

Harry shakes his head. “You're lying.” 

“I have slept in the same bed as you for four _decades_ , Harry, do you really think it's that easy to _stop_?” He shoves a hand through his hair. “Just because I'm kissing other people doesn't mean _I_ have replaced _you_.” 

“I never told you to stop sleeping with me,” Harry mutters. “If you recall, you're the one who left me...” 

“Because you had somebody else!” Louis says, exasperated. “I thought I was doing what was best! It's not like I can sleep with you when you're sleeping with him!” 

“I still care about you.” 

“Well, I'm, I think I might still be in love with you. And I don't know how to make it stop.” Louis stares intently at the floor. 

“Louis,” Harry's voice is softer now as he steps closer. “You know I still love you, right?” 

“I'm your brother. Of course you do.” Louis scowls. 

“No.” Harry reaches out, holding Louis's hand in his own. “I'm still in love with you too.” 

Louis's hand flexes like he wants to pull it away. “Shut up,” he whispers. “No, you're in love with... With him. With blondie.” 

“Niall's my soulmate. It's different.” 

“Right, because you're in love with him forever.” 

Harry shakes his head. “He is a part of me.” 

“I used to be that for you.” Louis shrinks back in on himself, suddenly less aggressive. “I used to have you and now I don't.” 

“You still have me.” Harry steps closer again. “I'm right here. Forever.” 

“But I wanted...” Louis hesitates, then lifts his hand to press over where Harry's heart used to beat. “I wanted to be _here_.” 

“You are.” Harry holds his hands over Louis's. “You're not going anywhere.” 

“But I am.” Louis tries and fails to smile. “You have your soulmate, and I have mine, now. And it just... It's not going to work.” 

Harry shakes his head. “You will always have me.” 

“No, you'll always have him,” Louis corrects. “I'm just your brother, now.” 

Harry frowns. “That's still something.” 

Louis stares at Harry with dark eyes before moving quickly, pressing their lips together. 

Harry stumbles backwards, but his arms move to hold Louis's hips. 

Louis cups both of Harry's cheeks, keeping him in place while he slowly presses kisses to his lips. 

Harry's arms tighten around Louis, pulling him in. 

“I can't never do that again, Harry.” Louis's voice nearly breaks. “I can't.” 

“Then don't stop doing it,” Harry murmurs back, eyes staring back into Louis's. 

“But I have to, how can you not see that?” Louis presses a kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth. “It's, it's me being selfish, and greedy.” 

“It's me being selfish and greedy too, though...” 

“But we can't do that, Hazza.” Louis leans his forehead against Harry's. “There are other people involved to think about.” 

Harry swallows. “Doesn't mean I don't still want you.” 

Louis drags his thumb over Harry's lower lip. “But you need _him_.” 

“And you need them.” 

Louis nods slowly, tucking his lips into his mouth. 

“I still love you.” 

“I'm always gonna love you,” Louis reasons simply. 

“You're not still mad at me, are you?” 

Louis huffs. “I was never _mad_ at you, I just... I was just...” He swallows. “Jealous.” 

“Oh.” Harry licks his lips. 

“You just brought him into our house, let him sleep where we used to sleep, and you didn't tell me.” Louis's speaking softly, but the hurt is obvious. 

“You didn't talk to me for three days, Lou...” 

“You fucked someone else in our _bed_!” 

“I didn't fuck him.” 

“You're going to.” Louis shakes his head a little. “Eventually. And that's... That's fine.” 

“Is it?” Harry raises an eyebrow. 

“It has to be. You're gonna be doing it for eternity.” Louis takes a step away. “Have to get used to it sometime.” 

Harry hugs him tight. “I love you, Louis.” 

Louis slides his hands up over Harry's back. “I'll try not to eat your soulmate,” he mutters reluctantly. 

“I'd appreciate it,” Harry responds softly. 

Louis smiles against his neck. “Maybe just a snack,” he teases. 

Harry hits his chest gently. “No jokes.” 

“Not even a nibble?” Louis presses his fangs to Harry's neck in a tease. “A nip?” 

Harry bites his lip, shaking his head against a whimper. 

Louis deliberately scrapes one of his fangs over Harry's throat, tongue winding lazily to lap up the small amount of blood that wells there. 

“Lou...” Harry breathes out. 

Louis sucks one last kiss to his neck, resting his lips there for a long moment. “You should get back,” he murmurs. 

“You promise not to be angry?” 

“I don't promise to like him,” Louis mutters darkly. 

“I didn't expect you to.” 

“But if I'm going to expect you to be okay with me and Liam and Zayn, I guess I need to be okay with you and your...” He wrinkles his nose a little. “Human.” 

“Thank you.” Harry nods. 

“I still think he'd make an awfully nice breakfast-” 

“Well, so would you, love.” Harry grins at him. 

“Mm.” Louis smiles against Harry's neck. “You'll still feed from me?” It's one of the questions he's been most nervous to hear the answer to. 

“I’ll never stop.” 

Louis nods. “Okay,” he whispers, pulling Harry into one last hug. “Go, now. He'll be getting cold.” 

Harry leans back, kissing Louis one more time. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Louis smiles and it's only a little bit sad. “Can I still make him piss himself a little, though? It's so fun. He turns so red. D'you know how long it's been since I've seen someone blush?” 

Harry smiles widely. “He's always blushing.” 

“Humans.” Louis snorts delicately. “Ridiculous.” 

Harry smiles at him. “I promise he's nice.” 

“He's _ridiculous_ ,” Louis huffs, thinking back to their conversation in the bathroom. “Who hugs you after you threaten to kill them?” He belatedly realizes Harry definitely doesn't know about that, and gives him a wide, innocent grin. “Night!” he says before slipping out the door. 

Harry raises an eyebrow but doesn't question it, simply making his way back to his bedroom. 

“Everything alright?” Niall mumbles when he slides back into bed, wrapping his arm around Harry's waist. 

Harry nods, pressing a kiss to the top of Niall's head. “I think so.” 

“Mm, good.” Niall smiles and presses a kiss to his shoulder. “More sleep now?” 

Harry smiles, bobbing his head. “More sleep now.” 

“Mm.” Niall shifts drowsily to cuddle up to Harry's side. “Can we have morning sex tomorrow?” 

Harry swallows, kissing Niall's forehead again. “Mmm, we'll see.” 

“Good.” Niall sighs, his breath warm on Harry's chest. 

Harry shivers, gathering him closer. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Niall whispers with a smile, tucking it against Harry's shoulder. “Sleep.” 

Harry smiles, obeying. He shuts his eyes, curling even tighter around Niall. 

“I like your family,” Niall murmurs as he drifts back to sleep. 

Harry rubs his back. Yeah, his family likes Niall too. Mostly. 

\--

“So, Niall.” Nobody's expecting Louis to address the blond boy at the breakfast table, so everyone tenses and their heads snap up. Louis's grin isn't alleviating anybody's worry, either, too bright and cheerful. “Has Harry let you watch him feed before?” 

“Erm...?” Niall blinks over at his boyfriend. “No?” 

“Whyever not, Hazza?” Louis blinks innocently at Harry, tilting his head. “If you're going to turn him, don't you think he should know what he's getting into?” 

Harry squints at him in slight confusion. “I... Suppose.” 

“So then why haven't you shown him?” Louis settles his chin on his hands. 

“Don't wanna overwhelm him, Lou.” 

“He's not overwhelmed. You're not overwhelmed, are you, blondie?” Louis asks expectantly. 

Niall shakes his head, keeping his eyes steady on Louis's. 

“See? He's not overwhelmed. I think you should show him.” 

“... On who?” 

Louis's smile widens. “Oh, on whoever you want.” 

Harry licks his lips, frowning. 

“I just think it's terribly rude of you to ask him to enter a life when he has no idea what he's doing, is all.” Louis shrugs. 

“I know what I'm getting myself into,” Niall answers before Harry has a chance to respond. 

“The fact that you think you do only proves how much you haven't got a clue,” Louis says quietly. “Go kill a rabbit with just your teeth and then say that again.” 

Niall wrinkles his nose, frowning at him. 

“That's what I thought.” Louis bites the end off of a carrot stick, wrinkling his nose. “God, I fucking hate these,” he mutters, dropping it back onto his plate and picking up a piece of toast instead. 

“He just needs time, Louis.” 

“Time for what?” Louis raises a delicate eyebrow. “You're going to turn him soon. Can't you feel it?” 

“What are you doing?” Harry asks, glaring now. 

“I'm just having a conversation, Hazza.” Louis raises his hands in supplication. “No need to be so defensive about everything.” 

“I'm not.” Harry brings his hand onto the table, covering Niall's. 

“Don't you think he has a right to know?” Louis inclines his head a little. 

“Of course he does. We just don't have to rush into it.” 

“You've rushed into everything else, what's one more thing?” Louis reasons. 

“This is a big thing, Louis.” 

“It's just going to keep eating away at you until you do it.” Louis's eyes are half-lidded and intense. “I can see how badly you want to.” 

“I won't hurt him.” 

“It won't hurt.” Louis's gaze softens. “It'll be so good. Don't you remember, Harry? What being turned is like?” 

“He's not ready for that yet.” Harry shakes his head, squeezing Niall's hand. 

“Isn't that something he should decide?” 

“Then it'll be something I discuss with him.” 

Louis's smile is sharp edged and small. “Do that. I think it'd prove beneficial.” 

“Is something wrong?” Niall asks softly. 

Louis's gaze narrows in on him immediately, his smile disappearing. “What would be wrong, blondie?” he asks quietly. 

“I don't know. That would be why I asked.” 

A grin curves Louis's lips for a moment. “I didn't know humans could be so bitchy. You realize I could kill you, correct? - Shut up for a minute,” Louis interrupts before Harry can snap at him. “I want to know if he _understands_ I would have no problem snapping his neck.” 

“You can, but you won't.” Niall smiles back. 

“Really, I won't?” A smile plays on Louis's lips. “Why won't I?” 

“Because I'd never forgive you,” Harry says. 

Louis's expression drops for just a moment before lifting again, his smile even more fake than it was. “Wasn't talking to you, was I?” 

“No, but you were talking to someone that means a lot to me.” 

Louis blinks, then takes a slow look down at himself. Looking back up at Harry, he gives him a blatantly unimpressed look. 

“Just leave 'em alone, Lou,” Liam whispers, kissing the top of his head. 

Louis closes his eyes and lets out a noise perilously close to a purr, nudging Liam's hand with his temple. 

“Mm,” Liam leans in further, pecking Louis on the lips. 

Louis sighs into his mouth, shoulders relaxing a little. “Mmkay.” He grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and bites down, falling silent. 

Liam takes the spot next to him, resting a hand on his thigh. 

Louis smiles to himself as he rests a hand on top of Liam's, swallowing the bite in his mouth. “Hey, Li?” His voice is lilting a little. 

“Mm?” Liam's eyebrows raise and he sends Louis a smile. 

“M'hungry.” Louis leans over to kiss Liam's neck. 

“Y'want some, love?” 

Louis nods, nosing underneath Liam's ear. “Please?” he requests softly. 

“Come on,” Liam moves to stand. 

Louis makes a disgruntled noise, arms hooking around Liam's neck to pull him down again. He sucks a kiss from the side of Liam's throat. 

Harry watches them, brow furrowed. “Come on, Ni, let's-” 

Liam releases a quiet gasp, Louis's fangs pressing into his neck. 

Louis groans, lips fastening around the punctures he's made as he begins to drink, his hand curled around the other side of Liam's neck. 

“Louis…” Harry frowns, holding Niall's hand tight. 

There's a rumble sounding from Louis's throat as he swallows a few more mouthfuls, removing his mouth and then slowly licking up the drops still escaping. 

“Hmm,” Niall tilts his head. “Does that hurt?” 

“No,” Liam whispers, fingertips stroking down Louis's back. “No, it doesn't hurt.” 

Harry licks his lips, sighing. 

Louis leans back, looking utterly satisfied with himself, and licks another drop of blood from the corner of his mouth. 

“Does it feel... Good?” 

“The _best_ ,” Louis sighs, licking his lips and letting his fangs retract. “It's like sex and a really good meal all at once.” 

“And you thought I wouldn't _like_ that? Eating and sex are my two favorite things.” 

Louis can't muffle a laugh. “I never said you wouldn't like it, blondie. I just said you should know about it before you live it.” 

“Well, I think I could _definitely_ handle that.” 

“Mm, I'm sure you could.” Louis gives him a slow smile, limbs relaxed. 

Niall leans his head onto Harry's shoulder. “S'that what you wanna do t'me?” 

Harry shivers a little, fingers moving to card gently through Niall's hair. “I... Uh...”

“Go on, Hazza, tell him what you want,” Louis urges. 

Niall noses at Harry's neck, fingers drifting over his thigh. 

“Ah - Niall,” Harry whispers, his fangs extending automatically. 

“Didn't give me that morning sex, love...” 

Harry grins sideways at him, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Wanna go do that?” 

“Yes,” Niall breathes, grinning. 

Harry pecks his cheek before slipping off his seat and grasping Niall's hand. He doesn't look back at the table as he leads Niall back up to his room. 

“You alright?” Liam asks once Harry's out of ear shot. 

Louis presses his face against Liam's arm, slowly shaking his head. 

“Baby…” Liam kisses him gently. 

“I want to make him hurt,” Louis whispers against his lips. “I don't know... I want him to _hurt_.” 

“Hurting him will hurt Harry,” Liam reminds him. 

Louis shudders a little. “I know, but... But he _took_ him from me.” 

“He didn't try,” Liam says, brushing his cheekbones with his thumbs. 

“He still _did_. And I know... I know I have you now, and Zayn, I just...” Louis sighs, setting his hands over Liam. “I don't know. Can't help it.” 

“You love him,” Liam nods. “It's understandable.” 

“Are you sure I can't kill the human?” Louis whines, pouting at him a bit. “I'll make it painless.” 

“He's not terrible.” Liam stares at him. “You two'd probably get along if it weren't for the Harry thing.” 

“I don't like him.” Louis's mouth quirks down. “He laughs too much. And he smells all... Human-y.” 

“He's sarcastic.” 

“ _I'm_ sarcastic,” Louis mutters petulantly. 

“ _Exactly_.” Liam sticks his tongue out at him. 

“He keeps - looking at me. It's weird.” Louis's frown deepens. “He like, smiles at me.” 

“He doesn't hate you.” Liam shrugs. “It's not a mutual disliking.” 

“It's _weird_ ,” Louis reiterates. “You're not _supposed_ to like people who threaten to kill you.” 

“He seems like a pretty decent guy, Lou.” 

“I'm not going to like him.” Louis glares at Liam. “You can't make me. I don't like him being in our house.” 

“I'm not expecting you to like it, honey.” Liam rubs his arms. 

“Is Zayn still asleep?” Louis asks suddenly, moving so that he can wrap his arms around Liam's waist. 

Liam nods against him, hugging him tight. 

“Okay,” Louis murmurs, his head nestling firmly against Liam's shoulder. “Cuddles?” 

“Mmm, of course, baby.” Liam kisses him one more time. 

Louis hooks his arms around Liam's throat, then, grinning, lifts his legs to wrap around the other man's waist. 

Liam pulls him close, laughing. “God, I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Louis smiles tenderly, brushing some of Liam's hair away from his face. “You make me happy.” 

“S'what I was made for, babe.” 

“Can I jump on Zayn until he wakes up and joins the cuddles?” Louis requests. 

Liam smiles. “Of course.” 

Louis whoops loudly, kissing Liam once more before traipsing up the stairs and leaving Liam to wonder fondly how he ended up with a family this insane. 

\-- 

“Not that I really think anything about the things your brother comes out with,” Niall says softly, tracing patterns on Harry's bare chest. “But when _are_ you planning on turning me?”

Harry tenses a little, rolling over to face Niall. “I figured it should be up to you. When you're ready,” he says equally quietly. 

“I love you, Harry.” Niall smiles, kissing one of his nipples. “I don't ever want to leave you.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asks, fingers stroking through Niall's hair. “Big decision, eternity and that.” 

“Mm, if I get much older people are gonna start calling me a paedophile.” Niall smiles at him. 

Harry sighs loudly. “Damn my baby face!” He smiles, pecking Niall on the cheek. “I just don't want to push you into it. And I don't want Louis to, either.” 

“Louis is of no concern to me.” Niall shakes his head. “I want to be with you. Forever.” 

Harry swallows, closing his eyes. “Tomorrow?” he whispers. “I'll need to talk to Liam... He's the only one of us who's done it before.” 

“Whatever you think is best, baby.” Niall leans up to kiss him again. 

“Tomorrow, you should go out, see the sun,” Harry whispers against his mouth. “You don't know how much you'll miss it... Being able to feel it without burning.” 

“Babe, I'm the palest person I know. I can't go out without burning _now_.” 

Harry's mouth twitches a little. “Bit of a difference between sunburn and flambéing yourself alive.” 

Niall connects their lips. “I want to be with you.” 

Harry returns the kiss with a sigh. “If there's anybody you need to say goodbye to, or a job you need to quit, anything...” 

Niall shakes his head. “No one important.” 

“Your flat, do you need to tell the landlord...?” Harry catches himself. “I mean. If you would want to live here.” 

“Not sure Louis'd like that too much...” 

Harry looks down and then back up, determined. “I'm not going to say what he wants doesn't matter to me, because he's my brother and I love him, and that'd be a lie,” he says softly. “But... I want you near me.” 

“I want to be near you.” Niall nods. 

“I need you close.” Harry splays his fingers over Niall's back. “Live here? With me?” 

“Of course, I will.” Niall snuggles close. 

Harry smiles into Niall's hair. “Tomorrow, then?” 

Niall kisses his throat. “Tomorrow.” 

Harry wonders if he looks as nervous about it as he feels. Probably. He kisses Niall again to cover it up, pulling the boy on top of him.

Tomorrow.

\--

“Liam, I need to speak with you.” Harry's voice is quiet though it doesn't need to be. Niall's gone to get anything he might want from his flat, and Zayn and Louis have gone to hunt. 

“What's up, Haz?” Liam grins, pulling the younger boy into a hug. 

Harry relaxes into his hold, smiling. “Hi,” he says belatedly, hugging Liam back. “Did you just wash? You smell nice.” 

“Mhmm,” Liam hums happily. “Tried this new shampoo Zayn bought.” 

“Makes you smell all manly,” Harry teases, ruffling the back of Liam's hair. “Are you busy?” 

“Nope!” Liam rubs his shoulder. “What's on your mind, love?” 

“I, er, I need to know...” He hesitates before plowing forward. “I need to know how to turn someone.” 

Liam's eyebrows raise and he blinks. “Are you...?” 

Harry nods quickly, tucking his lips into his mouth for a moment. “Yeah. Tonight, maybe.” 

Liam licks his lips. “Okay,” he nods. “You, um... You discussed it? Thoroughly?” 

“He says it's what he wants, and... And it's getting harder to ignore the urge.” Harry swallows, hard. “I just, I _itch_...” 

Liam nods again, flitting his fingers through Harry's hair. “If you're both sure...” 

“Yeah, we're sure.” Harry smiles at him hopefully. “And I, er - I mean, I sort of invited him to stay here. I know it's your house, but I just... He's mine.” 

“He's welcome here, Harry. Don't worry about that.” 

“Maybe not by everyone.” Harry's lips turn down a little. 

“He'll come around,” Liam assures him. “I'll talk to him.” 

Harry shrugs a shoulder. “He does what he likes, he always has. It's one of the things I admire about him, really.” He shakes his head, getting back to the point. “I don't know how. To do it.” 

“Right,” Liam nods. “Well…” He thinks about how to explain it. 

Harry waits patiently, seating himself at the table. “I remember like... Sort of, but not... I mean, I just remember feeling really awful and then being this. It wasn't really planned, like, you know.” 

“Just... Okay, well... You drink from him,” he starts. 

Harry shivers at the thought, his whole body becoming at once hot and cold. It seems fitting that his first time drinking from Niall as a human will also be his last. “Okay. Yes. How much?” 

“Until he’s _almost_ empty.” Liam licks his lips. “He'll be... He'll be really weak at that point, but you have to let him drink from you then.” 

Harry's eyes widen. “But what if I... What if I take too much?” 

“He...” Liam swallows, holding Harry's hand. “He'll die.” 

Harry wavers in his seat, dangerously close to a faint as his vision greys out. “I can't do this,” he whispers, shaking his head slowly. 

Liam squeezes his hand. “You'll do fine.” 

“I can't, I, I'll _kill_ him.” Harry whines desperately at the thought, eyes wide with terror. 

“You'll know when to stop,” Liam says, trying to reassure him. “Everything will be okay.” 

“I don't know what I'd do if I killed him I'd _die_ I can't live without him!” Harry's voice is rising, hysterical. 

“You won't kill him, baby,” Liam shakes his head vigorously. “Look at me.” 

“I can't do this Daddy I can't I can't I can't I can't do this what if I kill him _what if I kill him_ -” 

“You're _not_ going to kill him. You want him forever, right?” 

“Yes,” Harry says in a very small voice. “I don't want to kill him.” 

“You will know when you need to stop. Your body won't _let_ you kill him.” 

“Promise?” Harry's voice is raw, beseeching. “Promise I won't?”

“Harry,” Liam looks at him dead on. “Have you ever wanted something _so badly_ that once you got it, you savored it? That is what it will be like. You won't let yourself hurt him.” 

Harry nods slowly, licking his lips. “Okay. Okay. I trust you.” 

Liam holds his shoulders. “You will do fine.” 

Harry swallows hard. “What else?” he asks in a whisper. 

“Just make sure he drinks from you. Wrists are easiest.” 

“How will I know when he's taken enough?” 

“His fangs will come out.” 

Harry moans at the thought of Niall with _fangs_ , Niall like _him_. He grips the kitchen table lightly. “He'll... He'll...” 

Liam nods. “He'll grow them right then.” 

Harry groans again, his own fangs extending. “What do I... Then, what do I do then?” 

“Then you're finished.” Liam smiles softly. 

“Then he'll be like us?” Harry licks over the tips of his fangs. “It seems so simple...” 

“Which is exactly why you'll do fine.” 

“Right, I can do this. I can.” Harry gives Liam a hesitant smile. “I can do this, right?” 

Liam kisses him gently. “You can do this.” 

Harry hums a little, his shoulders relaxing, a small smile on his face. “Tonight, I'm going to do it.” 

“You'll do perfect.” 

“And then I can show him how to hunt...” He turns hopeful eyes to Liam. “Maybe, maybe Louis will like him more when he's not human anymore?” 

Liam simply pulls Harry closer, petting through his hair. “He'll come around.” 

“I hope so. I need them both.” Harry kisses Liam's cheek. “I should probably go feed...” 

“Yes, prepare yourself.” Liam nods. 

“I'll be back later. I love you.” Harry kisses him softly, fingers stroking gently over Liam's neck. “Thanks, Dad,” he says with a quiet smile. 

“I love you, too, Hazza,” Liam ruffles his curls. 

“Be back later!” Harry calls over his shoulder as he jogs out the door, closing it carefully behind him. Tonight feels so far away and entirely too close all at once.

\--

"Are you ready, darling?" Harry asks nervously. He's sitting across from Niall on the bed, trying not to shake.

"I- Yeah," Niall nods. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Harry asks, taking Niall's hands. "This isn't exactly something you can take back."

"I'm positive, Harry." Niall meets his gaze. "I want to be with you."

"I just don't want to push you, if you aren't ready." Harry kisses the backs of Niall's hands. "I can wait longer, if you need to."

"I just want to be with you, Harry. I want it to be official."

"I know." Harry gives him a smile. "I love you, Niall."

"I love you too. I love you more than anything."

"Alright. We're ready. I'm ready." He steels himself. "You're gonna need... I told you how this works, so you know, I need..."

"I know," Niall licks his lips. "Should I lie down?"

"Or against me, if you'd prefer," Harry suggests. "It depends, do you want me to drink from your neck or your wrist?"

"Hmm, let's go with the neck, it's a classic, right?" Niall grins, trying to look less shaky than he is.

"Of course," Harry agrees quietly, crawling over to Niall. "Lean against me the second you start to feel weak, okay?"

Niall swallows, but nods again.

Harry stretches out his jaw, letting his fangs descend. He swallows, then leans so that his mouth is hovering over the side of Niall's neck. He kisses the pale skin once, then again. "Ready?" he breathes.

"Ready," Niall replies, fingers tightening in the back of Harry's shirt.

Harry moans as his fangs pierce Niall's throat, wrapping his arms around his waist. He begins to drink, slowly, but as Niall's blood enters his system, he can't help but speed up a bit.

Niall groans, fingers twisting in Harry's shirt again.

Harry's instincts are telling him to bite harder, but it's _Niall_ , and he can't _hurt_ him.

Niall whimpers as his strength leaves him. His arms weaken soon enough, hands falling to simply rest around Harry's hips.

There's always more blood in the average human than Harry expects there to be. Copious amounts of it, and it takes far longer than Harry would prefer for him to feel Niall reach the stage he needs to reach.

He forces himself to stop drinking and licks his lips before biting down on his wrist. He's so _full_ that the blood immediately pooling there is almost a relief.

"Drink," he murmurs, pressing his wrist to Niall's lips. "Drink, love."

Niall hesitates for a moment, movement slow from the loss of blood. "Weak..." he murmurs.

"I know, baby, but you have to. It tastes nice, doesn't it?" Harry presses his wrist there again, more firmly. "You need to drink, it'll make you feel better."

Niall's lips part further and he sucks from Harry slowly, humming.

"Ohh," Harry moans softly. Niall's lips are already slippery with blood, eagerly taking more as it enters his body. Harry tries hard to hold his arm steady, but eventually needs to grip it with his other hand.

Niall moans softly, swallowing all of the blood he can hold in his mouth.

"Baby, it feels so good," Harry whispers. "When you have your own fangs you can drink from me whenever you want, sweetie, promise, take what you need."

"How… Much?" Niall asks, voice wavering in and out.

"You'll know. You'll feel strong, stronger than you've ever felt. Your fangs'll grow in. It'll hurt, for a bit."

"M'kay..." Niall nods, drinking some more.

"You'll start cramping in your muscles and things, soon," Harry says, stroking Niall's hair with his other hand. "Your body's shutting down."

Niall groans, the pain hitting him slowly. "H-Harry..."

Harry carefully strokes Niall's hair. "Shh, it'll be okay, love..."

Niall swallows, lips pressing down to Harry's wrist once more.

Harry jumps a little as he feels sharp teeth pressing against his bloodstained wrist, then he smiles, flexing it. "So close, darling..."

"Mmm," Niall hums, sucking more into his throat.

"There, there, there..." Harry inhales, smiling. Niall's scent has shifted just slightly, deeper, darker. He slowly eases his wrist away from his mouth, licking over it to clean the excess.

Niall leans heavily against him, breath easing off into nothing.

Harry leans down to kiss the remnants of blood from Niall's lips, sucking it sweetly from his skin. "So beautiful, mine," he whispers.

Niall licks over his new fangs, testing out a smile. "Do they look okay?"

"Beautiful," Harry says softly, his thumb stroking over Niall's lower lip. "You are so beautiful."

Niall leans in for another kiss. "I love you."

"Rest, now." Harry strokes Niall's cheek. "You'll need it to help your body recover from the strain."

"Sleep with me?"

"Of course, honey," Harry says softly. He slides down next to him carefully. "When we wake up, I can show you how to hunt... And I know everyone wants to see you..."

Niall wraps himself tightly around Harry, kissing his chest.

"Sleep, baby," Harry purrs, kissing Niall's head. "Sleep with me."

Their eyes close, and in the peaceful silence of the room, they sleep.


End file.
